


回到未来

by allsunday



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Future Damian Wayne, Gen, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以《回到未来》三部曲电影为结构写的，一个达米安拯救未来的故事。<br/>Batman #666 #700相关</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 回到未来（上） 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 现在回过头来看看这篇文，和实际的发展相差甚远。写得时候其实一直对Inc的结局抱有一丝幻想，虽然最后只给了“清空墓穴”这么一个小小的后路，但还不至于完全没有希望。反正现在也有Son of Batman这个IF路线的迷你系列了，这篇就当作我幻想中的达米安的未来好了。  
> 虽然逻辑上很复杂，时间旅行的故事也有很多漏洞，但是对于达米安见到过去父亲的部分我还是很喜欢的。可惜的是现在发现为了讲完一个故事，我略过了太多可以父子互动的情节，其实是很可惜的事情。虽然我在很多很多时候都只是想含蓄的描述这种互相压抑在心里，不肯在表面上示弱表达关心的别扭父子ww
> 
> 2013.10.7
> 
> BGM：《Make You Feel My Love》——Adele

　　“博士——！！！”达米安伸出手去，用尽全身的力气大声喊着，他的身体在凶猛的时流中颠簸震荡，而视野中的白色的身影正愈行逾远，渐渐消失在漩涡的尽头。  
　　可恶！没时间了！他朝着漩涡的中心射出手中最后一根钩索，直直的冲了进去。时间的潮水瞬间吞噬了他的身体，达米安努力想保持清醒，但是意识却在不断旋转的时流漩涡中一丝一丝地被抽离出他的躯体……

　　  
××××  
　　“达米安……！”男孩迷迷糊糊的听到一个熟悉的声音，他猛地从困倦中惊醒过来，与此同时，一记掌击打在了他的后脑勺上。他恼火地转头看着身边的同伴，一脸怒气却又不好发作。  
　　“你居然在巡逻中打瞌睡！？”夜翼用非常夸张的语调调侃着，“别跟我说你跟蝙蝠侠巡逻的时候也是这样！”  
　　当然只有跟你在一起的时候才会发生这种事，达米安在心里回答说。在布鲁斯处理蝙蝠侠公司的事务时，迪克偶尔会来代班执行夜巡。这通常是件挺轻松的事情，因为迪克爱笑又喜欢聊天。但这不够专业，达米安常常在心里暗自评价，可是不得不承认，和迪克在一起的时候他自己也会受到这种风格的影响，比如……哈？打瞌睡？  
　　不对，一个声音在他的脑内响起。达米安迅速回忆了一下，刚才与其说是倦意，不如说是一系列闪回的记忆片段，就好象有人突然把他拖入梦境……  
　　“我只是昨天训练的有点晚。”他想了想，决定还是别提那些直觉。而且这不算借口，他确实有一套很严格的自我锻炼计划，远超格雷森的想象。  
　　“得了吧，你又不用上学。”夜翼一个空翻，落在了楼下的平台上，“我在你这个年纪，可是要早上去学校，晚上夜巡的。”  
　　达米安紧随其后，降落在迪克的身后：“我真不明白，既然这么麻烦，为什么他还需要一个罗宾。”他发现迪克不解的看着自己，“我是说，你可不是刺客联盟出身，他怎么会带着一个孩子去做这么危险的事情。”  
　　“他自己那时也没多大。”迪克托着下巴思考道，“蝙蝠侠总是需要一个罗宾。”  
　　“难以理解，都是些拖后腿的。”男孩想了想，又补充了一句，“当然不包括我。”  
　　“嘿，别忘了你现在穿着什么，小鸟！”夜翼指着他胸前的字母R，“你又是为什么在当罗宾？”  
　　“当然是为了有一天取代……”他尚未出口的蝙蝠侠三个字突然被一阵嘈杂的通讯声打断了。  
　　  
　　“格兰顿区发生持枪火拼，请求支援……”  
　　  
　　“听见了没有？”夜翼收起窃听线路，“我们有活干了！”  
　　“杂鱼。”达米安不满的嘟囔了一声，跟着迪克纵身跃入哥谭的夜晚。

 

××××  
　　在一脚踢翻第五个小混混以后，达米安终于确信这实在是很浪费时间的一次夜巡。这些看起来只有二十来岁光景的孩子，拿着黑市上淘来的手枪，十米开外就没了准头。在发现自己的对手是夜翼和罗宾之后，他们中的一些人开始尖叫着，仓惶奔逃起来。达米安兴味索然地击倒了攻击范围内的人，却没有特意去追击剩下的。  
　　“注意身后！”夜翼格挡开一个拿着刀的歹徒，转头冲着罗宾大喊。  
　　“切，都是些不值一提的家伙。”达米安头也不回的迅速蹲下身子，一个扫荡腿把身后的来人绊了出去。这个比男孩的体型大两圈的汉子，踉跄地滚下了路边的石阶，一头撞进了旁边仓库的门里。  
　　又来了。  
　　那些回溯的片段又出现在达米安眼前，然后消失。他的动作因此迟疑了一下，一个逃跑中的歹徒抓住了契机，朝着罗宾扔出了一把匕首。  
　　“罗宾——！！”夜翼一个飞扑抱住了正在发愣的达米安，滚了出去，匕首以几毫米的距离擦身而过，插在了地砖的缝隙中。  
　　“你在干什么！？”迪克冲着他吼了起来，剩下的小混混们四散逃窜着，为这个难得的逃跑机会雀跃不已。  
　　达米安摸了摸脑袋，站了起来。他疑惑的看着那间仓库，在记忆库里搜索着资料。  
　　“夜翼，这里我们来过。”他突然冒出来这么一句。  
　　“什么？”  
　　达米安没有接迪克的问话，他一个翻身跳下石阶，向仓库里跑去。  
　　“就算我现在不当蝙蝠侠了，你能不能也给点尊重啊！”迪克一边骂着，一边跟着罗宾跑入了仓库。

　　  
　　幽暗的仓库里堆满了杂物，达米安一脚踹开虚掩着的门，让眼睛迅速适应着黑暗的空间。这个动作惊动了刚刚摔落进来的歹徒，他喘着粗气向仓库的深处逃去。终于在尽头处，他被挡在了一扇门前。  
　　“我讨厌追逃跑的犯人。”终于赶上来的迪克对达米安说道，“他们总会变着法儿在最后给你来点‘惊喜’！”  
　　大个子歹徒一点也没听进这些玩笑话，他惊恐地拽着门把手却无法打开，于是他开始用力撞击那扇最后的逃生之路。随着“砰——”的一声铰链断开的声音，巨大的身形随着大门一起向内……不，向下倒去。这是一扇通往地下室的门。  
　　“乌鸦嘴。”达米安无视了迪克的抗议，跟着追进了地下室。  
　　这很熟悉，这里的一切都那么熟悉。平坦的水泥地，覆盖着油布的家具——散发出一股金属的锈味。地下室的正中间，是三把椅子。  
　　其中一把被歹徒占领着，他正用哆哆嗦嗦的手卡着一个人质的脖子，警告着他们不要靠近。  
　　“我怎么说的？惊喜？”迪克不由得掐了掐眉心，“我说那家伙是哪儿冒出来的？”  
　　他指着那个一身白衣的人质。  
　　“我想门是锁上的。”达米安面不改色的回答扔出一枚蝙蝠镖，切断了天花板上的电线。一个巨大的铁质灯罩落了下来，不偏不倚地砸在面前的歹徒头上。　　  
　　夜翼跑了上去，扶起了那个倒在地上，穿着白大褂的人质。他看上去没有外伤，可也不太清醒。  
　　达米安凑了过来，他们盯着这个不速之客看了一会，突然异口同声的报出一个名字。  
　　“尼科尔斯博士！？”

 

××××  
　　“尼科尔斯博士？”  
　　布鲁斯转过转椅，看着迪克和达米安。  
　　“就是那个卡特·尼科尔斯。”迪克补充道，“记得吗？那个声称自己发明了时间机器的。你消失的那段时间，我和达米安处理过他一个案子。”　　  
　　“我读过那个卷宗。”布鲁斯站了起来，“我记得那是个密室杀人案件，我还记得你对案子最后的判断是自杀。”  
　　“对，自杀。”达米安插了进来，“他还说是博士自己穿越了时间，杀了年老的自己再传送回来。”  
　　“你还说我疯了。”迪克露出一个胜利的笑容，“看，时间证明我是对的。”  
　　这句话只换回来男孩一个“你就是疯了”的手势。  
　　“迪克也许是对的。”布鲁斯拿着一张刚刚从传真机上出来的热乎乎的文件，“医院的报告显示，他确实是卡特·尼科尔斯博士。”  
　　“也可能是克隆，就跟你上次一样。”达米安显然对这个答案不甚满意。  
　　“不如这样。迪克明天去医院看一下博士，而你，”布鲁斯指着达米安，“跟我去一趟那个研究室。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么不让迪克跟你去研究室。”在夜翼离开蝙蝠洞后，达米安蹲在转椅上，无聊的转着圈儿，“他才喜欢那些老掉牙的科幻故事。我从来就不看这些儿童读物。”  
　　“你现在看，也还来得及。”  
　　“没兴趣。”男孩从转椅上跳了下来，拿起一条毛巾准备去训练室。  
　　一只大手拦住了他。  
　　“我听说你这两天的夜巡有点心不在焉。”他的父亲开口了。  
　　啧，他一定是听了通讯记录了。男孩一把扔下毛巾，转身坐回了转椅里：“我厌烦了这些丁点大的毛贼，我想要一个真正的案子！我知道你在蝙蝠侠公司里有别的策划，你不能只把我扔在哥谭这种地方。”  
　　“为什么你会这么想？”布鲁斯皱了皱眉头。  
　　“因为你把我当成迪克·格雷森，神奇男孩，罗宾。而我不是，我是在刺客联盟长大的。”达米安努力克制了一下，把那句‘不要把我当成小孩子’给咽了下去。  
　　布鲁斯沉默了一会，缓缓的开口了：“我从没把罗宾们当成孩子，我知道他们在做什么样的工作。”  
　　被看穿内心的感觉突然让达米安觉得有点尴尬。  
　　“你还有很多要学习的地方，在此之前，你必须有所准备。”  
　　“我只是想帮你……”  
　　他的父亲叹了一口气，把手搭在他的肩膀上：“蝙蝠侠需要一个罗宾，总有一天你会明白的。”  
　　“我只是想……成为蝙蝠侠。”达米安迟疑的望着自己的父亲，小声嘟囔了一句。

 

××××  
　　“所以你拒绝了博士把你传送回过去？”地下室里，达米安一边揭开油布，一边问道。油布上面的积灰散布在空中，让他不由得咳嗽起来。  
　　“差不多是这样。”他的父亲言简意赅的回答说。  
　　男孩跳上了一台机器，坐了下来：“为什么？你可以拯救你的父母！”  
　　蝙蝠侠停下了手里的活，转过身来：“有趣，迪克也说过同样的话。”  
　　“然后？”  
　　“罗宾，这并不是一个选择。我会变成现在这样，是因为过去造就了我。”他的父亲停顿了一下，“而且你也许永远不会知道你到底改变了什么。”  
　　“你只是在逃避。”达米安怨念的说着，继续查看着那些“时间机器”。  
　　很快，整个实验室的原貌就出现在两人面前。一排布满了仪表盘和控制台的巨大机器耸立在墙边，连着房间中央三个皮制的座椅。这些机器看上去不算太旧，但也不像刚被人使用过。  
　　“你觉得它们还能运转吗？”达米安突然好奇起来，他伸手去拨弄电源开关，突然产生的巨大噪音惊得他往后一跃。整个实验室里发出工厂车间一般的轰鸣声。  
　　蝙蝠侠的嘴角微微一动，这是很难得才能见到的达米安展现他身为男孩的天性。  
　　“如果你想的话。”蝙蝠侠拾起一个掉落在地上的头盔，“但是你没法证实这件事。”  
　　“是的。”罗宾环视了一下四周，“这应该有个开关，或者控制器。我没有找到那东西。”  
　　“那是因为在我们这里！！”一记巨大的踹门声盖过了地下室机器的轰鸣，几个手持机枪的人出现在楼梯口上。罗宾认出了为首的那个就是昨天火拼时逃走的那个朝他扔匕首的家伙。  
　　他举起了手里的一个小盒子，朝蝙蝠侠和罗宾晃了晃：“我们都听到了，时间机器，哈？”  
　　“该死，一定是我们走后他从这里捡的。”达米安小声的咒骂着，蝙蝠侠伸出了一只手阻止了他继续说下去。  
　　“这东西没法用，没人知道它会对你做什么。”蝙蝠侠看着黑洞洞的枪口，镇静地说着。  
　　一片哄笑声。  
　　“是啊，谁在乎它对你做什么呢？”大头的那个笑着，露出一口歪牙，“你，上来！”他指着达米安，“如果你不想蝙蝠侠挨枪子的话。”  
　　这次不是随便买的二手枪了，他们是货真价实的MP5，天晓得是哪里搞来的，现在可不是测试凯夫拉装甲强度的好时机。　  
　　达米安踌躇了一下，回想起昨晚他倦怠的行为，一股悔意涌了上来。  
　　蝙蝠侠在他身后推了一把，达米安略显惊讶的转头看着他。  
　　“上去。时刻做好准备。”他轻声地嘱咐着。  
　　达米安顺从的走上了楼梯，一个歹徒立马揪着他的披风把男孩扯了过来：“哪个是开关！？”  
　　控制器上只有一个旋钮和几个看上去完全一样的按钮。  
　　“让我看看。”达米安装出一副人畜无害的样子伸出手去，这起了点效果，几个歹徒互相看了两眼，似乎是达成了统一，把控制器递了过去。  
　　只要他拿到控制器的瞬间，就一脚踢翻正前方拿枪的人，撞向其他两人，引起骚乱，然后顺势缴械。下面那个拿着枪的，父亲可以对付。  
　　达米安在心里暗暗预演了一番，朝控制器伸出手去。  
　　突然，地下室的门又开了，两个计算外的歹徒出现在视野中。达米安一惊，身体已经先行动了起来，一脚踢向了眼前的歹徒。控制器在空中划了一道弧线，落在了地板上。  
　　“他算计我们！！”为首的那个歹徒咆哮着朝达米安开枪，男孩纵身跃下了楼梯，抓起了地上的控制器。空气中传来了子弹划破气流的声音，而他背对着人群，无法闪躲。  
　　一个巨大的身影遮盖住了他。  
　　“不——！！”他朝着自己的父亲尖叫着，时间仿佛瞬间停滞了，他看见子弹在空中螺旋形的轨迹。声音消失了，耳朵里只有奇怪的蜂鸣声，脑袋里一阵眩晕。  
　　他发现自己的手按在了控制器上。  
　　一阵银色的浪潮朝他扑来，就像他在梦境中看到的片段那样，他被时间的漩涡吞噬了。

 

××××  
　　嘴里一股铁锈的味道。  
　　达米安猛地惊醒过来，一个挺身从地上爬起来。坠落的冲击让他的脑袋还隐隐作痛，但他现在无法去计较这些。  
　　他记得自己穿越了时间。  
　　冷静。达米安心想。他环顾了一下四周，同样的皮椅，同样的机器，同样的水泥地和楼梯。  
　　他拿起手中的控制器，上面有一些奇怪的符号，但是他无法解读究竟这些符号代表了哪些年代，他甚至不能判断自己是不是在做梦。  
　　达米安试着摆弄了一下机器上的开关。  
　　没有电力，什么都没有发生。  
　　不能傻待在这里，他回忆着博士的样貌，大约四十来岁，这意味着他很有可能回到了十几年前。好吧，不管那时是个什么情况，他应该可以从韦恩家得到帮助。  
　　男孩小心翼翼的爬上楼梯，推开地下室的大门。天气不怎么好，空气中弥漫着的雾气让人的鼻子不太舒服。远处隐隐能看到的巨大高楼似乎显示了他的所在地，郊区。  
　　达米安摘下眼罩，拉扯了一下披风，把自己紧紧的裹了起来。不管在哪个时代，这套制服可都一点不低调。  
　　  
　　往城里去的路有点漫长，道路和记忆中的哥谭相差的非常大。达米安不由的把这里和脑海中各个时期的哥谭进行对比，结果令人失望，他显然没有达到自己对地理课程的要求。  
　　“……你必须有所准备。”布鲁斯的声音在他的脑海中回响。  
　　可恶，他攥紧了拳头，试图让自己不要被已经发生的事情动摇情绪。  
　　城市的灯光在雾气中若隐若现。  
　　男孩戴上了兜帽，小心的走在街道上。地面很平整，路人也……穿的很普通？  
　　这有些奇怪，男孩警觉了起来。突然，几个嬉笑打闹的孩子从拐角处窜了出来，把罗宾撞了一个踉跄。  
　　“你挡着道啦！”其中一个站在滑板上冲着他喊。  
　　不，那不是滑板。达米安睁大了眼睛，那是一块悬浮在空中的滑板。  
　　他急忙抬头看向那些巨大的建筑，迷雾渐渐退去，他们仍然是哥特式的外观，但是材料，透过反光，达米安隐隐看到金属制的超现代气息，还不算环绕在它们周围的全息广告。  
　　  
　　这是未来！


	2. 回到未来（上）第二章

　　一大捧纸卷被重重地扔在在芭芭拉戈登的办公桌上，红发的女人娴熟地铺开其中最大的一张，在四角上分别压上几本书，同时示意最靠外的警官关上办公室的门。  
　　“一周以来的第三个死于非命的犯罪首脑。”芭芭拉的手指敲打着地图上的一个红圈，“周五的时候，我提醒过你们要注意他的动向。名单上还有几个人？”  
　　“报告长官，还有糖贩子和猪脸博士。”　旁边一个探员回答说。  
　　“让毕夫的小队盯紧一点。”芭芭拉眉头紧锁，“卡洛斯在哪里？我让他负责追踪那个人，可不是让他用上班的时间外出喝咖啡的。”  
　　“他刚刚离开办公室，长官。”另一个探员显得有些局促，“我……我觉得我们是不是应该和那个人合作比较好？”  
　　一声锤击桌面的闷响让在场所有的人都猛地咽了一口口水。  
　　“不许，再提，这件事！”芭芭拉的目光隐没在镜片的白色反光之下，办公室里的气氛迅速凝结了起来，有那么一小会静得只剩下呼吸声。  
　　“戈登局长！！”一个警员撞开了办公室的门，终于松了一口气的众人齐齐用感谢的眼神看着这个打破尴尬局面的小伙子。“他出现了！！西城区！！”  
　　又是静得只剩下呼吸声。  
　　“听见没有！都给我动起来！你们的脚是粘在地板上了还是怎么的！？”芭芭拉转过轮椅，冲着他们大喊。探员们纷纷如梦初醒般朝门口蜂拥而去。一个小小的相架从办公桌上被挤落了下来，芭芭拉愣了一下，刚想弯下腰去捡，门口的小警员已经先她一步拾起了相架。  
　　“长官。”他双手递上了相架，突然又觉得有点儿冒犯。芭芭拉看了一眼相片上年轻的自己和另一个熟悉的身影，接过相架放在桌上。  
　　“出发！”她命令道。

 

××××  
　　  
　　2025年6月。  
　　达米安翻阅着手里的报纸，细细的阅读每一条报道。  
　　初到未来的紧张感已经被好奇心所取代，骨子里天生的适应能力催促着他尽快融入这个时代。和想象中不同的是，这个未来并没有那么排斥他。要是这个世界诚如新闻上所写的那样温馨美妙，他就不会如此轻易的顺来现在穿着的外套和这份报纸。　  
　　这个哥谭比他所处时代的更加恶劣。

　　没有韦恩家的任何信息，男孩收起了报纸。一群骑着机车的小团体刚刚从他旁边飞驰而过，达米安闪身躲开其中一个的挑衅，然后眼睁睁的看着他们抢劫了走在前面的老人。  
　　这在旧时代的街头也颇为常见，从没有人说过哥谭是个适宜居住的城市。但是这次不同，达米安皱了皱眉头。  
　　没有惊慌也没有谩骂，老人捡起地上剩下的零散家当，哆哆嗦嗦的挪步到人行道的里侧。周围的路人仿佛什么都没发生过一样，继续赶着自己的路。从他们的眼神里，达米安什么也看不到。  
　　啧，他压下了心底涌起的厌恶之情，思考着下一步的行动。一阵呼啸而过的警笛吸引了他的注意力，达米安从一旁的小巷望去，几辆警车飞快的消失在视野中，只在街道上留下一条红蓝相间的残影。  
　　好极了，就决定是你了！他射出钩索，朝着警车离去的方向飞去。

 

　　  
××××

　　达米安悄声无息地落在地上，闪进建筑物的阴影里。  
　　东面不远的地方，隐隐传来了警笛的声音。留给他的时间不太多了，何况空气中的血腥味也在提醒着，他迟到了。  
　　他没有试着去撞开锁上的门，旧区的小公寓似乎并没有跟上时代的步伐，石砖砌成的墙壁成为了很好的踏脚石，达米安顺着墙壁向上攀爬，跳进了虚掩着的二楼窗户里。  
　　地板上的血粘在鞋底上，每一步都发出滑腻的声音。达米安屏息凝神，大致判断了屋内的状况以后，他推开了走廊尽头的房门。  
　　屋内光线幽暗，路灯透过窗户，投照在屋子中央的圆型法阵上。糖贩子，或者说曾经叫做糖贩子的那个人，躺在鲜血画成的图案的正中心，四肢张开成一个大字型。鲜血从他的身下流出，流向达米安进来的房门，蔓延到了走廊上。  
　　达米安探了探他的颈动脉，没气了。他发出一声难以听见的叹息声，从尸体旁站了起来。  
　　门外传来的轻微动静让他警觉了一下，也许从原来的路回去已经不是好主意了。达米安迅速跑到窗前，使劲撞开了一扇窗户。

　　一束探照灯光突然照在他的身上，使他暂时停止了跳下去的动作。  
　　“你被捕了！！”芭芭拉戈登冲着他喊道，全副武装的哥谭警员在她身后一字排开，手里举着重机枪对着窗台上那个一身黑衣的恶魔，曾经的哥谭骑士，蝙蝠侠。  
　　达米安微微回头观察了一下身后的情况，另一队警察正从楼梯上朝房间里跑来。再过一分钟，他就会成为瓮中之鳖。  
　　  
　　“我很高兴看到您仍然坚持着自己的信念，这真是难得。”达米安缓缓的开口了。  
　　“放弃抵抗！你知道我不会善罢甘休的！”芭芭拉举起手里的枪对着他，“要是他动一下腰带上的道具，就开枪。”她小声叮嘱身后的同事。  
　　是的，你从来没有放弃过。达米安在心中苦笑着说。  
　　现在怎么办？他完全有信心可以冲破这张火力网，毕竟芭芭拉的情报系统已经不像以前那么灵敏了，他有太多她不知道的秘密。但是这样的代价会是损耗掉这批警员，杀死哥谭最后一批仍然有着良心和勇气的人。  
　　无论是从前还是现在，这都是哥谭最珍贵的东西。

　　“快跑——！”  
　　一声尖厉的喊叫从旁边传来，同时，一枚蝙蝠镖斜斜的射了过来，插在了探照灯的玻璃上。在它砰的一声爆裂后，街道陷入了幽暗中。达米安抓紧时机从窗台上跳下，越过突然发愣的警员们，向黑暗中奔去。  
　　他最后回头看了一眼那个窜入现场的不速之客，黄色披风的一角从男孩不合身的外套底下漏了出来，前襟上隐隐反出红色的底子和一个模糊的字母。他看见芭芭拉指挥着警员扑倒了这个孩子，他的眼神里透出的疑惑和迷茫正如自己现在心中的感受一样。  
　　这是我！？

 

××××

　　透过办公室百叶窗的缝隙，卡洛斯能看到一脸焦躁的芭芭拉。他相信，如果他们的局长能站起来的话，早就来回踱步到把地板都削薄一层了。  
　　  
　　达米安安静的坐在会客沙发上，眼角的余光不时地观察一下芭芭拉的动静。冷场的太久了，他感到腿脚有些发麻，但又不想做多余的动作引起对方的警觉。毕竟她才是这个世界的居民，而自己对此了解的太少。  
　　“……你不是我认识的达米安。”她终于忍不住开口了，虽然压抑着语气，但是达米安仍然能听出其中激动的情绪，她是怎么了？  
　　“你也不是我认识的戈登。”男孩的眼睛盯着轮椅。  
　　芭芭拉重重地叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴：“你知道你做了什么吗？！”  
　　达米安的嘴紧紧的抿在一起，打定主意在没有得到更多信息前，不要再暴露自己的立场。  
　　红发的女人审视着面前这个孩子，不错，他有着和那个人一样的黑发，一样的蓝眼睛，一样的神采。以至于他们之间甚至没有言语上的交流，芭芭拉就发现了这个让人诧异的事实。这孩子来自过去。而达米安在小小的震惊之后，也默认这个匪夷所思的猜测。但是他仍然不肯透露其他信息，还有他为什么会帮助那个人逃离现场。  
　　“你到底来自哪个过去？”芭芭拉咄咄逼人地靠近达米安。  
　　“这里又是哪个未来？”达米安不甘示弱地回击道。  
　　“哈，难道我们还应该给世界编号不成？！”  
　　“啧。”达米安一脸不屑的扭过头去，“这个未来糟透了。”  
　　听到这话，芭芭拉的脸色终于缓和下来了：“看来这点上我还和你有点共识。”  
　　“给我点水。”男孩不客气的要求道。  
　　一瓶看不出标签的矿泉水很快递到他的手上，达米安仔细看了一下封口，打开盖子闻了一下，随即一饮而尽。  
　　芭芭拉看着这一系列的举动，感到又好气又好笑。  
　　“但愿你永远是现在这样就好了。”  
　　“什么？”男孩扔掉空瓶子，回过头来。他的目光把周遭扫视了一遍，随后停留在桌上的相框上，芭芭拉立马用手按倒了相框。  
　　“我要回去。这里不是我的未来。”他回想起在地下室的情景，不由得焦虑起来，“如果你真的是芭芭拉，带我去韦恩家。”  
　　芭芭拉一动不动的看着他：“……我不知道有些事情是不是应该告诉你，不过你刚刚放跑了唯一一个可能能帮助你的人。”  
　　“唯一一个？！”男孩腾的一下从座位上站了起来，“刚才那个应该是……”  
　　“你。”芭芭拉回答道，她惊讶的发现达米安对此并不吃惊。  
　　“其他人呢？”  
　　芭芭拉沉默了，半响，她终于开了口。  
　　“再也没有什么其他人了。”  
　　  
　　办公室的门又被撞开了，这次打破僵局的换成了卡洛斯。  
　　“他又出现了，格林大街！”  
　　“我以为你只会喝咖啡呢。”芭芭拉突然回复了局长的神态，把轮椅开到了办公室外开始指挥起来，“你在这儿看着这孩子。”她命令道。  
　　探员刚想举手抗议，芭芭拉已经带着一群人消失在了过道上，他无奈的看了达米安一眼，又喝了一口咖啡。  
　　“她为什么这么讨厌蝙蝠侠。”达米安看着门口问道。  
　　“我们也觉得其实合作应该更好，就像当年的戈登局长一样。”卡洛斯放下咖啡杯，“不过她似乎和蝙蝠侠有点私怨，朋友的死什么的……”  
　　达米安愣了一下。  
　　“你是蝙蝠侠的崇拜者？”探员指着他胸前的字母R，“在我还是孩子的时候我也喜欢打扮成罗宾。”  
　　这个闲聊并没有缓解达米安的心情，反而提醒了他另一件事。  
　　“现在谁是罗宾？”  
　　“谁是罗宾？我们已经很久没有一个罗宾了。”卡洛斯托着下巴。  
　　达米安飞快地朝门口跑了出去，探员急忙伸手去拉他的披风：“你去哪儿，局长要你留在这里！”  
　　“洗手间。”他头也不回的挣脱开就跑没影了。

 

××××  
　　  
　　猪脸博士的人偶就在他的视野范围内，暗夜骑士隐去脚步声，在离她不远的地方观察着。这是他最后一个捉到真凶的机会，他只能耐心等待着目标的出现。  
　　突然，一个小孩子的身影出现在人偶的面前。  
　　可恶，她是在狩猎！达米安心里咒骂着，看着人偶一把拖过孩子。他犹豫了一下，如果就此上前，他可以救下这个孩子，但是整个跟踪计划就会失败。  
　　他们总会变着法儿在最后给你来点‘惊喜’……  
　　他的脑海里突然响起了迪克的声音，真是一个久远的回忆，就像刚才那个孩子……  
　　孩子？  
　　他注意到另一个身影出现在了人偶旁边，黄色的披风煞是显眼。他的身手，奔跑的姿态，还有他那个神情。  
　　这不可能！达米安在心里咆哮着，在这个当口时间宝贵，他好不容易甩开刚才的幻觉。  
　　他看见那个孩子把人偶掀翻在地，与此同时，警笛的声音也从远处传来。男孩似乎在找什么，他的目光急切的搜寻着各个角落。  
　　“出来！我知道你在这儿！”他听见那个熟悉的声音在喊着，“你得帮我……帮你自己！”  
　　这真的不是幻觉。  
　　暗夜骑士从阴影里闪了出来，他看着罗宾，男孩手里紧紧的擒着人偶，回望着另一个自己。  
　　“我没有时间。”  
　　男孩直愣愣的盯着他，这个回答有点出乎意料，但是考虑到那些零碎的传言，似乎也是情理之中。  
　　“这不是我要的未来！”他吼了起来。  
　　一阵警笛声伴随着刺耳的刹车声突然袭来，打断了正要开口的暗夜骑士，几小时前刚和他们照过面的警员们又出现在了小巷口。  
　　达米安手里的人偶突然骚动起来，她抬起面无表情的娃娃脸，转向了男孩。发现她意图的蝙蝠侠急忙伸手去拦截，但是为时已晚，一枚带着强酸的利器从人偶的口中射出，穿过了蝙蝠侠的指缝，射进了达米安的胸口，穿了出来，落在身后的石砖地上。  
　　暗夜骑士只觉得胸口猛地一紧，而男孩已经瘫倒了下来。  
　　妈的，“惊喜”……  
　　他看了一眼正在逼近的警员和带着另一个孩子逃跑的人偶，迅速抱起地上的罗宾，消失在哥谭的夜空中。


	3. 回到未来（上）第三章

　　一个毛茸茸的东西在舔他的脸。  
　　“别这样，泰特斯……”达米安迷迷糊糊的说着，他翻动了一下想换个姿势，突然胸口的刺疼让他不由的倒抽了一口气。喉咙里涌上一股苦涩的药味，他咳嗽了起来。男孩强打精神睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张病床上。身旁的椅子上，布鲁斯的眼神里透露着焦虑。  
　　“别动，你中弹了。”父亲的声音听起来那么的遥远，好像在宽阔的礼堂里回荡。  
　　哦，地下室。他想起来了，在那个时间机器旁边，那些对他开枪的歹徒，都好像是很久很久以前的事情一样。  
　　“我做了一个梦，”他轻声地说，“我来到了未来，那里一片混乱，而我成为了蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“你需要休息。”声音似乎靠近了一点。  
　　不，他挣扎着想要起来。他得把那些事情告诉布鲁斯，这是一个噩梦，一个关于未来的噩梦，它太逼真了。就好象有人想要告诉他什么，他得把这些讯息传达给蝙蝠侠。  
　　泰特斯跳到他的身上，这只混着德牧血统的大丹犬凭着天性觉得现在不是男孩起身的好时机。  
　　达米安正想推开自己的宠物，突然间他们四目相对了。泰特斯的眼睛是这样的吗？它们看起来比以前更圆，瞳孔收缩成一条直缝，就好像……猫的眼睛！？  
　　＂泰特斯！？＂男孩疑惑的呼唤着。

　　＂什么泰特斯！？＂一个男人的声音吼了回来。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯的身影迅速消失了，周围的一切幻影好像拔掉塞子的水池一样，旋转着被抽离出视野。达米安终于看清楚了，眼前这个蝙蝠侠打扮的人并不是自己的父亲，那身制服是诡异的风衣。他猛地放低视线，一只和泰特斯一样浑身漆黑，只有下巴和腹部是白色的小猫盘坐在他的肚子上，毫不在意地回望着他。  
　　男孩和猫面面相觑了几秒钟，突然大叫一声，如梦初醒般从床上跳了起来，脚下一滑，绊倒在卷起一半的毯子下。他那还未适应伤势的身体失去了平衡，最后跌跌撞撞地滚下了地，陷在了一堆床单里。  
　　黑猫轻盈的落在地上，朝着自己真正的主人跑了过去。穿着蝙蝠侠衣服的男人抱起自己的宠物，任由它蜷在自己的肩膀上。  
　　“这么精神，看起来我对伤口处理的不错嘛。”男人走了过来用脚尖碰了碰地上的达米安，一只手摩挲着黑猫的下巴，听着它发出一阵很惬意的呼噜声。  
　　“这是什么地方！？”达米安捂着胸口从地上爬了起来，被人偶射中的地方有点麻木，隐隐的有股让人不愉快的苦涩药味，伴随着一点轻微的撕拉痛让他的行动不如从前那么灵活。不过这都不重要，重要的是，他不是在做梦，这里真是他妈的噩梦般的未来。  
　　“哈？问问你自己这是什么地方？”男人从旁边的柜子里拿出一瓶药片朝他扔了过去，“先吃了药，这能让你恢复的快一点。还有，那罐生物泡沫我很久没有用过了，如果你感觉不好的话就告诉我。”  
　　达米安急忙褪下半个肩膀的外衣查看伤口，还好，至少表面上一切正常，他心中暗暗舒了口气。回忆起毒器射中瞬间的剧痛和昏厥，又让他泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　“你就这么对待自己的身体？”他一边穿上衣服，一边抱怨着，“要是我死了，你也会一起完蛋！”  
　　达米安倔强的抬起头质问着面前的男人，然后尴尬的发现，即使踮起脚尖也离对方的胸口处有那么点距离。  
　　“我看看自己就知道你死不了。”男人摸了摸自己胸口上新生的伤疤，露出一个不屑的表情。  
　　跟自己斗嘴真是一件相当无聊的事情。  
　　肩膀上的黑猫睁着大眼睛盯着这个新来客，表情相当的滑稽。男孩僵持了一会，终于还是放松了紧绷的脚尖，站好在地板上。他眼角的余光迅速的环视了一下四周，老实说，未来的家具设计并没有让他感到惊艳，或者说在蝙蝠侠的基地里就不存在什么过去和未来的差别。而从挑高的巨大窗户向外望去，可以看到几幢非常熟悉的建筑。他们在一个非常高的位置。  
　　“韦恩大楼……我早就该想到了。”达米安自言自语道，“我真奇怪，既然戈登这么恨你，为什么她不直接来找你。”  
　　听到这个名字，戴着尖耳面具的男人迟疑了一下，“戈登？芭芭拉？她跟你说了什么！？”  
　　“多到让我更讨厌这里了。”达米安终于感觉占到了一点主动权，“父亲怎么了？”  
　　面具下的嘴角抽搐了一下，透过半透明的玻璃眼罩，男孩注意到蝙蝠侠的视线移到了他的身后。顺着那个方向望去，是一排玻璃展示柜，通常这在蝙蝠家的传统里，代表着纪念过去和已经失去的人。达米安看到父亲的制服也不出所料的挂在其中。  
　　“我问的不是这个！”他转过头怒视着年长的自己，“我要知道他发生了什么！”  
　　“你不应该知道未来的事情。”现任蝙蝠侠说道，“知道的越多，就越可能影响你的存在。我们永远不会知道到底会改变什么。”  
　　就好象你现在过得很好一样，达米安在心里默念道。  
　　“而且，”男人补充道，“我并没有穿越时间的记忆，这很可能说明我们并不是来自同一时间线。虽然在肉体上我们会有联系……”他停顿了一下，又碰了下胸口上本来不存在的伤口，“……所以你知道的越少越好，为了你自己。”  
　　“行了行了，”达米安从鼻子里发出一声嗤声，“没人愿意和你共享这个未来。我只要你提供时间机器的电力，就在格兰顿仓库的地下室里。”  
　　“你得排队，我这里有件更重要的事情，因为你我已经浪费了很多时间了。”未来的达米安一把扯下自己的头罩，朝电脑室走去。  
　　男孩突然一脸惊异的盯着蝙蝠侠的背影，那个亮铮铮的脑袋在他眼前不断晃动着。  
　　“你的头发……靠！！”他大叫了起来。  
　　在背对着他的地方，男人向上翻了翻眼睛，做了一个“上帝啊”的无奈动作。  
　　“你对我的头发做了什么！？”达米安追了过去，衣服上的异样紧绷感让他不得不停了下来。男孩在身上摸索了一阵，说不出哪里好像不对劲。  
　　“我稍微改了一下你的衣服，你原来的凯夫拉材料已经不适合这个时代了。现在我们有激光枪。”男人打开了电脑，开始追踪之前逃跑的目标。  
　　达米安低头看去，被暗器射穿的胸口处整整齐齐的码着一排针脚。  
　　“你自己缝的？”他伸手扯了一下衣服，很牢固，“阿尔弗雷德呢？”  
　　那只盘踞在男人肩膀上的猫突然跳了下来，跑到了达米安脚下，开始蹭他的腿。  
　　“阿尔……弗雷德……？”男孩从嘴里断断续续的吐出这个名字。  
　　“喵。”猫很是时宜的回应了他一声。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德！？你居然给你的猫取名叫阿尔弗雷德！！”达米安抱起猫，震惊地朝未来的自己冲了过去，喊得整个房间都回荡着他的声音。  
　　“呸，我算是理解布鲁斯当年的感受了，小孩子都是恶魔。”男人操作着电脑，头也不回的骂了过去。  
　　“泰特斯呢！？我的狗呢！？”  
　　“狗太忠心了，注定活不久。”他的声音里有那么点无奈，“猫有什么不好，它们自己就能照顾自己。”  
　　这一点都不好。达米安把那只正在添他脸的猫从胸口挪开，他们两两相望了一会儿，男孩又好像发现新大陆一样喊了起来。  
　　“它长的像蝙蝠侠！！”  
　　“呸，住嘴！”

 

××××

　　这真是一场灾难。  
　　芭芭拉扶着自己的额头，靠在轮椅的扶手上沉思着。  
　　她看见那个男孩倒了下去，然后被蝙蝠侠带走。他能活下来吗？如果他死了，那是不是意味这个时代的蝙蝠侠也会消失呢？如果他还活着，那她是不是应该告诉他发生了什么？不，如果世界已经变成了这样，那也许过去就是不能改变的。不论她如何警告那个男孩，时间最终还是会朝着这个方向前进。还是说如果告诉了他真相，这个世界就会消失。  
　　这些想法在她的脑内冲撞着，让她的胃隐隐作痛起来。  
　　“长官！”卡洛斯跑了过来敲打着车窗，她连忙放下玻璃。  
　　“我叮嘱过你要看紧那孩子！”  
　　“我……是，他说他去洗手间我就……”探员垂头丧气地回答。  
　　“还有什么事？”  
　　“哦……我们刚刚发现了蝙蝠侠的踪影。”他突然精神一振。  
　　“……什么！？太好了！”  
　　突然间，她发现自己在为蝙蝠侠仍然幸存这件事情感到欣慰……不，这本不该。  
　　“长官，您没事吧？”卡洛斯一脸疑惑的看着自己的局长。  
　　芭芭拉急忙打开另一边的车门，“白痴！快上车！！”

 

××××  
　　  
　　该死！他又来迟了！  
　　达米安站在教堂的祭台旁，看着那个被钉在十字架上的猪脸博士。他不再戴着那个可笑的猪头面具，取而代之的是一脸惊恐——谁的嘴里插着一根直通后脑勺的铁钉也不会表现的比他更好。  
　　这样就五个人了。蝙蝠侠的脑内出现一张五个地点的哥谭地图，是的，原来如此，他们的目的地。一个巨大的恶魔五星阵，而中心，才是他们最后的战斗之地。  
　　门外传来一声尖叫，一个红色的脑袋从教堂的门口闪过。猪脸博士的人偶杀手拖着那个孩子跑了出去。达米安没有迟疑，立刻追了上去。人偶扔下了孩子，跳了起来朝他发射暗器。他并没有特意闪避攻击，毒器划破皮肤的瞬间，他感到臂膀上一阵灼热。撑过这次袭击给了他一个很好的站位，蝙蝠侠扔出手里的飞镖射中了人偶的膝盖，洋娃娃一般的“女孩子”一下子跪坐在地上。他翻身跳到人偶的身后，冲着她的后脑勺就是沉重的一拳，结束了这场战斗。  
　　他知道人偶捱不了这一击，他不会对罪犯仁慈，这是他的战斗方式。  
　　幸好没有让那孩子跟过来。  
　　“举起手来！离那姑娘远点。”警员们又不失时机的出现在了正确的地方。  
　　“是他救了我。”金发的孩子从墙角里跑了出来，向警察解释道。  
　　“你们找错人了，”达米安回过头去对着芭芭拉，后者正用凶狠的眼神盯着他，“我和那五个混蛋的死一点关系也没有。”  
　　“我在父亲的坟前发过誓，”红发的女人声音低沉的说道，“一旦你走错了路，我会亲手解决你。”  
　　“好吧，让我假设你对叶芝的诗歌还有些造诣。听听这个，‘万物分崩离析，中心再难维系；脱序的世界一片狼藉’……”  
　　“……‘狂暴的野兽，时日来临，懒懒地走向伯利恒来重生’……你想说什么？”  
　　“欢迎来到伯利恒，观赏光明与黑暗的战争！”  
　　话音刚落，蝙蝠侠扔出一个闪光弹，消失在一片茫茫的白色中。  
　　“伯利恒大酒店……”芭芭拉喃喃自语道。

××××  
　　  
　　韦恩塔顶楼的房间大门打开了，蝙蝠侠一边脱去外套，一边抱起了冲着他跑来了黑猫。  
　　“等一下就给你小饼干。”他对着阿尔弗雷德说道，肩膀上的伤口仍在作痛。  
　　突然，男孩出现在了走道的尽头，他眼神嫌恶的盯着蝙蝠侠。  
　　“我看到你的行动了，你的战斗方式太残忍。”  
　　“你跟踪我？”男人一把推开孩子，朝着房间里走去，“作为刺客联盟出身的你说我的战斗太凶残？开玩笑。”  
　　男孩一下子挡在蝙蝠侠前面：“你知道父亲不会愿意看到我们这么做的。”  
　　“这就是为什么他死了。”  
　　房间里的气氛一下子降到了冰点。  
　　“这不是真话！”男孩吼道。  
　　“你懂什么，你现在几岁？十岁？十一岁？我起码比你多跟了布鲁斯……”  
　　他突然把后半句咽下去了。  
　　“什么时候！？”男孩扯着他的衣服摇晃着，“什么时候！？”  
　　现任蝙蝠侠抓住男孩的手，使劲把他拖离开：“我已经启动了格兰顿区的地下电力网，在出发前我还有时间送你回去……”  
　　“不，我改主意了。我跟你一起去伯利恒酒店！”男孩紧紧的盯着面前的男人。  
　　“什么！？”  
　　“你需要一个罗宾！你正在失控！”  
　　突然他注意到男人肩膀上的伤口在自己愈合，红色的血肉开始凝结，新的皮肤长了出来，最后变成光滑的样子，简直像是录影机的回放一样。  
　　“你的身体是怎么回事！？”  
　　男人沉默了一下：“……这是为了拯救哥谭。”  
　　达米安的眼神不再冲动，他看起来有点悲伤：“父亲不会愿意看到你变成这样。”  
　　他知道，只是这些都太迟了。


	4. 回到未来（上）第四章

　　“敌基督？天启？”罗宾的披风在背后狂舞着，“你敢不敢更离奇一点。”  
　　“跟穿越时空的自己比，不敢。”蝙蝠侠一针见血地回答说。  
　　如果不是他知道面具底下的真相，达米安或许会把他错认成是自己的父亲。他们都有着相似的身形，同样缜密的谋划，甚至说话的声音都一样低沉。好吧，他还是对头发的事还有点耿耿于怀，看起来未来的自己似乎并不需要出席公众场合的活动，这跟布鲁斯的做法很不一样。尽管韦恩大楼依旧高耸在哥谭的市中心，但是达米安注意到城里到处都是标着“莱克斯企业”字样的车辆和物件，也许能说明点问题。这让他觉得有一种挫败感，各方面的。  
　　风在他们的耳边呼呼作响，罗宾已经能看到伯利恒大酒店的塔尖了。哥谭的夜空一向如此平和，尤其是在几百米的高空滑翔的时候。  
　　“听着，如果你不能告诉我更多的情况，我就不能协助你。”达米安冲着那个自己喊道。  
　　他看见对方的下颚不易察觉的收紧了一下，突然急转直下朝酒店的方向加速俯冲过去，罗宾一时失去了目标，只得调整滑翔翼的角度紧紧地跟了过去。  
　　“我只是不相信你会乖乖留在韦恩塔才把你带出来的。并不表示我就同意跟你合作了，明白没有？！”他用刚好能传到的声音对着男孩说到。  
　　真是受够了！达米安突然很想开着滑翔翼一走了之。如果前面那个人不是自己，他又怎么会如此放低姿态请求成为罗宾，连格雷森都没有受到过这么高的待遇！如果那个人不是……他突然意识到自己在和自己闹别扭。这实在太荒谬了！他们是一个人不是吗，为什么他可以这样拒绝自己！？  
　　他看着眼前这个父亲的翻版驾驶着滑翔翼在空中飞翔着。到底是从什么时候起，自己开始了一个人的战斗？不，不对，从什么时候起，蝙蝠侠不是一个人战斗了？  
　　男孩想到了格雷森。  
　　  
　　“下去了！”前面突然传来一声指示。一枚带着固定钩的铁索从蝙蝠侠的手中射了出去，在酒店外墙的石像鬼上绕了几个圈。借着这个着力点，他迅速抛下了身后的滑翔翼，冲着伯利恒大酒店的玻璃窗撞了进去。几乎就在同时，四五个瓦斯球从他怀里飞了出来，直冲朝着闻声而来的守卫们，在一片滋滋的气体泄漏声中他们由远及近依次倒了下去，手指掐着喉咙，痛苦不堪。  
　　达米安紧随其后降落在一地的玻璃碎片上，他站在蝙蝠侠的身后，看着这群恶党们在地上苟延残喘。催泪弹和烟雾球对罗宾来说毫不陌生，这些不起眼的小玩意在战斗中时常能救你一命。可是瓦斯球……这更像他母亲那边的做法，尽管男孩看出没有痛下杀手已经是男人所展现出的底线。可这一点没好到哪里去。  
　　“别分神了。”蝙蝠侠转过头来叮嘱他。透过面具，他看出了罗宾压抑着的感情。他犹豫了一下，最终还是把解释咽进了肚子。  
　　这就是他的战斗，他不想为此找借口。  
　　四五个怪人的身影从旁边的门里走了出来，达米安认出了其中的几个，火红之磷和弗拉明戈——阿克汉姆的人渣。前者是个头上冒火的怪胎，而后者差点废了他的脊椎。罗宾记得那时他们没少给自己和格雷森添麻烦。世界真是大，而哥谭那么小。  
　　“你对付左边三个，后面两个交给……”  
　　他的后半句话被一记撞碎玻璃的声音打断了，男孩一脸诧异地看着自己的搭档从一旁的消防栓箱里抽出一把斧子。  
　　“你给我待到后面去！”蝙蝠侠不容分说的一把推开罗宾命令道，手起刀落之间，前面就出现了一条血路。怪人们在他武器的攻击下，好像沙袋一样飞了出去，鲜血从伤口中飞溅出来，沾满了蝙蝠侠黑灰色的外套。  
　　“闪开！别浪费我时间！”他吼道，一斧子朝角落里企图偷袭他的弗拉明戈扔了过去，“我是来找你们头儿的！”  
　　技术不错，简单粗暴，既不像父亲也不像格雷森，可是卓有成效。达米安在心里暗自评价着。  
　　但总是缺了点什么。  
　　“天启到底是什么！？”趁着战斗的空隙，他揪住了未来的自己赶紧问道。  
　　“敌基督将降临世界，预告末日的来临。”蝙蝠侠抹了抹滴血的手套，简短地回答说。  
　　达米安盯着这个浑身浴血的黑影：“你说的敌基督到底是谁？！”  
　　他的大个子搭档没有回答这个问题，他一言不发地穿过了布满瓦斯的走廊，达米安紧紧地跟随在后面。在尽头处，一个鬼魅般的身影出现在了他们面前。  
　　另一个蝙蝠侠。  
　　  
　　“我梦想着一个强者统治的世界，充满了暴力、谎言和仇恨。阿门。”那个来自过去的阴影笑了起来，手里抓着个半死不活的客人，“我还想象着如同炼狱一般的人间，女士们先生们，今晚我们将在此迎接末日天启的降临！”  
　　恐怖的预告在房间里回荡着，那些被招呼到的人个个面色苍白，整个酒店的顶层大堂都布满了恐怖分子，到处都是受到惊吓的宾客。他们大多数是来参加社交晚宴的哥谭上流人士，养尊处优，这种场景恐怕只有在影视剧里才见到过。  
　　麦克莱恩！！  
　　达米安突然想了起来，这身装备，这个高傲的语调，他在父亲的档案里见过这个人！蝙蝠侠再造计划的实验者之一！他们从哥谭警察局选出了三名警员参加那个实验，但是最后他们都精神失常并且开始攻击普通民众。在那个案子的最后，麦克莱恩的卷宗被打上了失踪的标记。  
　　“放开那个人质！”蝙蝠侠的低吼里充满了愤怒，“你不配穿这件衣服！”  
　　“我可不这么认为。”阴影松开了手中奄奄一息的男人，“我比这里的任何人都有资格穿这身衣服，我们都是蝙蝠侠的继承人不是吗？”他举起了手中的火枪抵在了刚扔掉的宾客的下巴上，正准备按下扳机。达米安见状，立刻扔出了手中的蝙蝠镖朝他扔了过去。在就要击中他的瞬间，麦克莱恩微妙的侧过了身子，神奇地躲过了这次攻击。  
　　“……一个罗宾。”他的注意力被吸引了过来，“你怎么可能有个罗宾？”  
　　突然间他掉转了枪口，对准了一旁的达米安，巨大的火焰柱从枪口中喷射而出，直奔着男孩而去。  
　　巨大的黑色身影扑了过来遮盖在达米安的身上，带着他一个转身朝墙边滚了出去。浓烟从蝙蝠侠的身上冒出，达米安闻到了衣服和皮肉烧焦的味道——蝙蝠衣并不能保护所有的身体部分。  
　　“你没事吧？”他的搭档出人意料的没有像之前那样开口责备罗宾的疏忽，他感觉上……有点紧张。  
　　男孩赶紧从蝙蝠侠的身下爬了出来：“你不是说你看看自己就知道我会不会死吗？”  
　　“ 万一真的死了我还看个屁 ！”瞬间他又变回了原来毒舌的样子，这让达米安心里居然产生了一点亲切感。  
　　男人转过身去对着那群围拢过来的喽罗，他们互相惊恐的对望着，不敢相信对方居然没有受到多大的伤害，谁也不愿上前一步。　  
　　“干的不错啊。”在他们迟疑的当口，蝙蝠侠一个飞身跃了过去，狠狠地踢碎了其中一个的下巴，然后一肘子磕在另一个的胸口上，让他飞了出去，“我刚当上蝙蝠侠的时候，花了整整三年时间让这个城市武装起来。”他一边说着，一边把最后一个喽罗摔了出去扔在墙上，“万事都要有所准备。”  
　　不远处，麦克莱恩紧紧地盯着蝙蝠侠的方向，肌肉紧绷着举起了手中的枪。  
　　突然，一声巨响在他的脚下炸开，巨大的冲击波伴随着粉尘和硝烟的气味，把他甩在了顶楼观光用的落地玻璃窗上，裂痕瞬间扩散出去，在麦克莱恩的咆哮声中，整片儿碎开来，带着恶魔坠落到楼下平台的游泳池里。  
　　  
　　“等下，你做了什么！？”达米安朝着爆炸的地方跑了过去，“你在建筑里设下了陷阱？每座建筑！？”  
　　“我知道我不能像父亲和格雷森那样出色，”男人朝着罗宾看了一眼，随即从破碎的窗口中跟着跳了下去，“我向他承诺哥谭永远会有蝙蝠侠，所以我不得不使用了欺诈……”  
　　……为了独自一人也能战斗。  
　　不，这不对！达米安紧紧地握住了拳头，跟着男人的背影一起落在了楼下了平台上。他的心里回荡着一个声音，在告诉他这一切都错了。  
　　这不是蝙蝠侠！

　　麦克莱恩的身影从水面上浮了起来，看上去一点伤势都没有。  
　　“你的父亲原本有机会干掉我，”他的声音依旧充满了嘲弄，“但是他没有，也许那对我们来说都会是一个不同的未来，不过命运选择了我。那个黑色翅膀的恶魔选择了我成为救世主！”  
　　“敌基督！？”达米安喊了出来，他注意到那个恶魔居然行走在水面之上，男孩看了一眼身边的蝙蝠侠——这位未来的自己似乎对这个奇异的场景并不惊讶。  
　　麦克莱恩越来越靠近池边了，他的声音在整个空中回响着。哥谭的上空不断传来的雷声和闪电，似乎也在配合着他预告的天启降临。  
　　“跪下！成为我的人！！”他吼道。  
　　话音刚落，蝙蝠侠一个箭步冲了上去，一拳揍在这个狂妄之徒的面门上，麦克莱恩似乎被打出神了，呆呆地站在水面上。男人拦腰举起了恶魔，用手套上的尖刺在他的胸口上使劲一拦，几道血淋淋的口子瞬间出现在恶魔的身体上。  
　　“不，这不可能……”这个转折太突然了，连罗宾在楞在了那里。麦克莱恩低头看着自己胸口上的伤痕，又抬起手看着不断滴落的鲜血，嘴里嗫嚅着，“我不可能被伤害……”　  
　　“看来和你做交易的恶魔并没有告诉你他给了我什么……”  
　　“什么！？”达米安和麦克莱恩一起喊了出来。罗宾觉得自己的心脏快要跳出了喉咙口，这就是他一直想知道的真相！？  
　　男人底下了头，把脸隐藏在阴影里，似乎终于下定决心般的长呼了一口气。  
　　“在我十四岁那年，我用自己的灵魂换取了哥谭的幸存！”  
　　他一拳朝着恶魔的胸口砸了过去，扭过他的肩膀，把他的脑袋掐在自己的臂膀里：“告诉你的恶魔老子，我随时等着他来催债！蝙蝠侠一直等着他！”  
　　“不，怎么会这样……”恶魔在蝙蝠侠的钳制下喘息着，挣扎着想要脱离开。  
　　“我答应过父亲我不会杀人……”他勒紧了恶魔的脖子，手上一使劲……  
　　一只小手突然从旁边伸了过来，用力地拉住了他的臂膀。  
　　“住手！！”  
　　他看见达米安猛地摘掉了眼罩，露出了那双冰蓝的眼睛看着他，似乎是愤怒又似乎是难过。  
　　“如果你杀了他，他们就赢了！”男孩冲着蝙蝠侠喊道，“难道你还不明白吗！？你才是那个敌基督！你才是会招来天启的人！”  
　　天空中闪过一声惊雷，男人的手松了开来，麦克莱恩瘫倒在池边，不断的咳嗽着。  
　　“哈哈……哈哈哈。”他发自肺腑地笑了起来，这个问题他怎么就一直没有发现。从一开始……  
　　达米安警惕地盯着自己，这个判断太突然了，他不确定未来的自己是不是能够接受，但是他不能眼睁睁的看着自己向着更错误的方向前进。  
　　突然，一只手抓住了达米安的脚踝，把他往水池里拖了下去。麦克莱恩的半个身子浮在水面上，用仅存的一点力气拽着男孩。  
　　“你和你父亲一样愚蠢！！”他咆哮着。  
　　几速激光从他们的背后急速的射了过来，麦克莱恩愣了一下，随即被击中了肩膀了胸口。在他惊异的瞬间，蝙蝠侠一把抓住了达米安的手，把他拖离了水池。身后，哥谭警员们手持着激光枪瞄准了眼前的三个人，芭芭拉和她的轮椅出现在众人面前。  
　　“举起手来，谁也别动！”她吼道。  
　　“来的挺是时候啊。”蝙蝠侠揶揄着，他一手拉过达米安，把他拦在自己身后。  
　　芭芭拉看着男孩，眼神里透出愤怒和疑惑：“你怎么能带着他到这里！？”  
　　“因为我不能拒绝自己……”蝙蝠侠回答说，他扫了一眼芭芭拉身后的警员们，“如果你现在命令他们开枪的话，就有机会一劳永逸的干掉我了。”他推了推男孩的肩膀。  
　　芭芭拉沉默了。  
　　“从我的视线里滚出去！”她终于从牙缝里挤出了一句话。  
　　“真是太感谢了！”男人带着达米安从警员们的身边走过，他们注视着这位哥谭最后的骑士，谁也没有挪动枪口。  
　　“你到底算是什么……”望着他的背影，芭芭拉不由地说道。  
　　“我是你最好的朋友……我会阻止天启直到最后一刻。”他头也不回的说道。

 

××××

　　接上了最后一个电源插头以后，蝙蝠侠按下了实验室的开关。小小的房间里瞬间就被机器的轰鸣声包围了。  
　　“准备好了吗？”他回头看着年轻的自己，男孩低头不语，气氛很尴尬，他们可不适合这种分手时的忧伤情绪。他拉着男孩的肩膀，把他拖到椅子旁边，“坐下，别跟个孩子似的。”  
　　“如果我这样回去了，你觉得你的未来会被改变吗？”达米安突然开口说道。  
　　房间里的轰鸣声就跟男孩现在的脑子一样，又乱又嘈杂。  
　　“你知道我们的父亲曾经有机会改变自己父母死去的历史，”男人开口了，“但是他并没有这么做。如果我的上一次决定是错误的，那谁又能保证这次是正确的呢？”  
　　达米安怔怔的看着他。  
　　蝙蝠侠叹了一口气，继续说道：“我们并没有时间来比对自己的历史，你要知道那并不是一个单纯的交易，在很久以前他已经生根了……如果你已经到了这个未来，我不知道告诉你真相是不是还有作用。也许我们只是平行世界的过客…… 你永远也不会知道自己到底改变了什么 。”  
　　达米安低下头，摸着手里的控制器。  
　　“我为之前的态度向你道歉，”男人突然而出的话语让达米安愣了一下，他的嘴角向上弯了一下，露出一个勉强的笑容，“我想我是在嫉妒你……”  
　　男孩捏着控制器的手心在微微冒汗。  
　　“替我向父亲问好！”男人握着达米安的手，帮他按下了控制器，周围突然一片寂静，一切都静止住了。  
　　达米安回过神来，在即将消失的瞬间，他朝着自己大声喊着。  
　　“你不需要成为父亲或是格雷森！每个人都有他的力量！做你自己！！”  
　　他不知道对方有没有听到他的话，因为他再次被时空的漩涡吞没了。

 

××××  
　　  
　　达米安朝着漩涡的出口使劲睁大了眼睛，一些片段从他的身边飞过，那些已经发生的事情，而他在找记忆中的最后一件事，那是还未发生的，他必须去改变。  
　　离终点越来越近了，他看到自己跟父亲踏进了实验室的大门，那群混蛋们也随后进来了，他们朝他开枪，而父亲……  
　　就是这里！  
　　他猛地从时间的漩涡里冲了出去，过去的自己刚刚按下控制器的按钮，而父亲则挡在他和子弹的中间。  
　　达米安一把推开了布鲁斯，时间又重新开始流动了。  
　　他看到自己从这个时空中消失，然后……突然背后一阵剧痛，他感到子弹冲击背部的压迫感。在失去意识的最后一刻，他听见了父亲喊着自己的名字。  
　　很好，这次他没有来迟。

 

××××  
　　  
　　他睁开了眼睛，视野里白茫茫的一片。  
　　“达米安！”布鲁斯的声音传了过来，遥远的好像在天边一样，“别动，你中弹了。”  
　　达米安猛地惊醒过来，背后隐隐地作痛。这什么既视感！？他是死了，还是在做梦？  
　　他努力撑起身子看了看四周——他自己的房间，韦恩庄园里的。男孩转头看着一旁的布鲁斯，突然张口结舌不知道说什么好，泰特斯从地上爬了起来，认真的望着自己的小主人。  
　　“我，我中弹了……”他突然警觉的摸了摸自己的后背，挺疼的，可他没死，也没受伤，“这是在做梦吗？我刚刚做了一个很奇怪的梦……”  
　　“是挺奇怪的。”他的父亲拿起了他身边的罗宾制服，“我不记得凯夫拉材料有这么牢靠。”  
　　达米安瞪大了眼睛。  
　　突然，一旁泰特斯叫了一声，男孩转头望去，发现一只白色下巴的黑猫在庭院里转悠。  
　　“阿尔……弗雷德……”他感觉又有一枚子弹打中了他的脑袋。  
　　“您叫我么？”老管家很适时的从门外走了进来，手里拿着一些替换的药物。他顺着达米安的目光朝窗外望去，注意到了那只猫，“也许泰特斯愿意和她玩玩。”他建议道。  
　　“不，不用。”达米安连忙把视线收了回来，他的心脏还在碰碰直跳，“也许我们都该有一个新的未来。”  
　　“你从刚才昏迷的时候就在说些奇怪的话。”布鲁斯站了起来，看起来比刚才的神情要放松不少，“等你好些了，我们再来谈谈时间机器的事情。”  
　　对！时间机器！  
　　达米安一回头，看到了那个放在制服旁的控制器。  
　　这真的不是做梦！那个未来！那个天启！  
　　“父亲，我有件事情……”达米安从床上爬了起来，一把拉住布鲁斯。突然，他愣住了。  
　　“怎么了？”布鲁斯的声音听起来更远了。　  
　　他的父亲正在消失。

　　你永远也不会知道自己到底改变了什么 。　


	5. 回到未来（中）第五章

　　该死！达米安一把拿起床头柜上的控制器和制服，冲出了自己的房间。  
　　“达米安少爷，您要去哪里？”被撞了个趔趄的阿尔弗雷德扶着门把手朝着男孩喊道。达米安楞了一下，房间里的布鲁斯正变得越来越像一幅全息影像，但是阿尔弗雷德似乎并没有注意到这件事，他依旧拿着那些药瓶子站在门口想递给房间里的什么人。而泰特斯，他忠实的狗，似乎从他的视线从庭院那里移开的时候就不见了。  
　　一定是穿越时间出了问题！  
　　达米安没有理会阿尔弗雷德的呼喊，他一脚翻过了护栏，从楼梯上跳了下去落在一楼的地板上。事实上，他感觉老管家的行为也受到的影响。他变得有点木讷，对着正在消失的布鲁斯不知道做何表现，就好象一台卡住的老式唱片机。  
　　出问题了，出大问题了。达米安焦急地想道。他必须赶快回到……  
　　等一下。  
　　男孩停住了脚步，他应该回到哪里？他根本不知道是什么导致了布鲁斯的消失，毫无头绪。哦，天哪！达米安托着额头，跌坐在沙发里，生气地把控制器扔在了地上。穿越时间果然是一件非常严重的事情。他抬起了头，看着壁炉上那一系列的家庭肖像，每一张照片上的布鲁斯都在渐渐消失，整个房间里都弥漫着一种诡异的气氛，像一部黑色幽默的老电影一样。他一张张照片扫视下来，目光突然停留在了某处。  
　　那张不久前刚刚绘制的全家肖像画，上面应该有五个人，而现在，整张肖像画中只剩下了自己和阿尔弗雷德。父亲，格雷森和德雷克都消失了。对了，还有泰特斯。  
　　格雷森！达米安脑袋里的齿轮终于重新终于转了起来。他应该在医院查看卡特博士！去找博士！他一定知道发生了什么！  
　　达米安激动地一下子从沙发上跳了起来，他捡起地上的控制器，想了想，又跑到壁炉前，手指在一排照片上点过来滑过去，始终不能决定到底拿哪一张，最后他从鼻子里发出一声懊恼的嗤声，跑上自己的房间——布鲁斯已经快没影儿了——从抽屉里拿出一台拍立得，下楼对准了那副最大的家庭肖像画。一张即时成像的小照片从相机里吐了出来，他小心翼翼地把照片塞进了腰上的小口袋里。  
　　达米安最后看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，老管家依旧站在二楼的房门口，神情有点迷茫地看着他。  
　　没关系，他不会离开太久。

××××

　　当达米安冲进病房的时候，他刚巧见到了迪克最后一面。  
　　他的大哥变成了诡异的半透明状，透过他幽灵一般的身体，达米安能看到床上的尼科尔斯博士也一脸诧异的看着自己。这就是说，整个房间里只有迪克一个人没有注意到自己正在消失。  
　　“嗨？我以为你和布鲁斯在一起。”他的大哥有点惊讶的回过头来，然后嗖的一声，消失了。  
　　见鬼了！达米安一个箭步跨了上去，却只抓到了一把空气。迪克格雷森，完完全全地从这个世界蒸发了。  
　　“你做了什么！！他们都消失了，消失了！！”他一把抓起博士的白色病号服，语无伦次地大声喊着。这让鼻子里还插着氧气管的博士感到非常痛苦，他不停的咳嗽了起来，达米安这才感到自己有点失去控制了。他放松了抓着博士的手，让他重新躺平在病床上。  
　　“因为我什么都没做，咳咳。”卡特抚摸着喉咙，吃力地回答说，“你穿越了时间，把一切都搞乱了。”  
　　“什么意思！？什么叫因为你没做？”达米安穷追不舍的问道。  
　　“现在是几几年？”  
　　“ 几几年？！2012年！你到底想说什么！？”  
　　“我应该回到12年前……咳咳，”一阵急促的咳嗽让博士又上气不接下气起来，达米安只得过去给他拍背，好让他继续把话说完。  
　　“这是个悖论，”博士喘着气继续解释道，“在12年前我和蝙蝠侠参与了一个案件，小丑和谜语人捉住了我们，要利用我的时间机器。但是最后关头我们打倒了这些罪犯……有一个神秘人报了警，戈登局长带人来救了我们。”  
　　“那个神秘人是……”达米安突然明白了什么。  
　　“局长说是我打了电话，但是我当时和蝙蝠侠他们在一起。而我后来才明白，那是因为这一切还没有发生，我必须回去制造这个历史。”  
　　“……然后你穿越错了时间，没有人打那个电话，他们在过去的时间里出事了对吗！？”  
　　博士一脸忧郁地看着达米安：“都乱了，都乱了。”  
　　“那为什么我还没有消失？”达米安又抓起了博士的衣服，“连德雷克和泰特斯都从照片上消失了，为什么我还活着？！还有你，难道你不也在那个事件中吗！？”  
　　“你和我都穿越了时空，是关系者……不过快了，这个影响很快就会到了。”尼科尔斯博士又咳嗽了起来。  
　　“时间！”达米安把控制器硬塞在了博士的手里，“给我时间！我去打那个电话！！”  
　　“你！？”博士震惊地看着他，然后低头思考了一下，“对，只能是你……”  
　　“我赶时间！你能不能快点决定！”  
　　博士无奈的叹了口气，拿起控制器，按动了上面的几个开关和旋钮。  
　　“我把时间设定在那个事件发生前的一小时前，你必须赶快离开实验室去打那个报警电话。然后……我想你可能需要我的帮助，你知道怎么使用？”  
　　“知道。”达米安一把夺过控制器就要往门外跑。  
　　“千万不要干多余的事！你不会知道你到底改变了什么！”博士在他身后喊道。  
　　就好象这话他听的还不够多似的。  
　　在即将离开房间的时候，达米安突然想起一件事。  
　　“你怎么知道我穿越了时间？”他记得自己还没有来得及对任何人提起。  
　　“不，你还没有。”  
　　男孩疑惑地看了看博士，稍稍犹豫了一下，还是转过身跑出了病房。

 

××××

　　一阵熟悉的晕眩过后，达米安再一次从实验室的水泥地上爬了起来。  
　　回去的时候一定要想办法坐在椅子上，它们没道理只是用来当摆设的吧。他暗暗这么想着。  
　　达米安掏出口袋里的照片，发现在人物消失的地方微妙地显现出一丝很淡的轮廓。这让他很是松了口气，他的行动方向是对的。  
　　突然，实验室的门外传来一阵争吵声。达米安环顾了一下四周，赶紧猫腰躲在一台机器底下的空隙处。就在他刚刚收拢披风的同时，两个人影打开了实验室的大门，走了进来。  
　　“我们不能只是往后看，卡特，我们需要看到未来，未来！”一个低沉的声音生气地说道。  
　　“……我想我已经说过很多次了，”另一个声音无奈的说道，“我不会再跟你合作了。”  
　　“你不明白。”另一个人丝毫不肯放弃，“你会因此发大财的！你将成为世界上最富有的的人！”  
　　“我想你该离开了，先生。”博士叹息道，“你知道我研究这个并不是为了钱。”  
　　“哦，不是为了钱。”第二个人愤恨地说道，“没有我的资助，你还能拿什么做研究！”  
　　这个声音听起来莫名的有点耳熟，达米安心想。他试图伸出头去看看那人的面容，但是来人身处背光的门口，达米安只能看到一片黑影。  
　　“谁在那儿！？”门口的人喊了起来，他从上衣里掏出一把枪，匆匆从楼梯口上跑了下来，瞄准了男孩所处的机器。  
　　可恶，被看到了！达米安急忙扑向另一边的操作台，一枚子弹惊险地从他面颊旁擦身而过。  
　　“别开枪！你会打坏那些机器的！”尼科尔斯博士大声惊呼道。  
　　“滚开！这些都是我出的钱！”那个人一把推开了博士，接连向达米安射出了剩下的几发子弹，老式的半自动手枪。趁着他换弹匣的间隙，达米安纵身一跃，跨上了一人高的机器设备，从他们头顶跃过，抓住了地下室的楼梯栏杆，迅速翻身爬了上去。  
　　“罗宾！？”  
　　他听见身后传来两人的惊呼声，然后是一阵子弹射在铁杆上的乒乓声。没时间管这么多了，至少他们不知道自己是哪个罗宾，反正在这里迪克会替他背黑锅。达米安飞快地关上了身后地下室的门，最后几发子弹撞在铁门上，发出了震耳的回响。他都没有朝后面看一眼，急忙离开了地下室。

 

××××

　　1点20分。  
　　达米安看了看刚调校好的时钟，从他打完那个报警电话后已经过去了十分钟。伪装成博士的声音对他来说不是很容易，他今天才刚刚遇到博士两次，恩，今天。但是只有这样才能保证历史还是原来的样子——至少表面上还是，幸好戈登局长似乎还认可他的变声技术。  
　　男孩趴在实验室对面建筑的楼顶上，拿着小型望远镜悄悄地监视着楼下的动态。他刚刚看了一眼照片，那上面依旧只有两个人。时间一分一秒的过去，达米安觉得自己的手心里微微冒出了汗水。也许在他离开的时候事情已经发生了？也许他刚才的出现打乱了博士的日程，他并没有遇到蝙蝠侠和罗宾？也许小丑他们改主意了，换了别的地方？  
　　真他妈让人胃疼。  
　　突然，远处响起了警笛声，达米安心头一紧，只见几辆标着GCPD字样的警车冲入了街区，齐刷刷的围在了地下室门口。他看见戈登局长一脚踢开了大门，带着一群全副武装警员冲了进去。五分钟后，警员们带着小丑，疯帽人和其他罪犯从里面走了出来。达米安从来没觉得五分钟时间有这么长，好像他这一辈子都被困在这五分钟里了。人群的最后，一个熟悉的黑色身影和黄色小披风出现在他的视野里。哦，感谢上帝！罗宾在心里喊道。计划成功了！时间刚刚好！  
　　他掏出口袋里的照片，看了一眼，倒抽了一口冷气。  
　　照片上还是只有两个人。  
　　一个奇怪的触感让达米安警觉了起来，他伸手摸向万能腰带的小口袋，其中有一个上面有一个枪眼。  
　　这是他放控制器的口袋。  
　　达米安急忙翻开口袋，一些破碎的零件连着电线掉了出来。刚才躲避枪击的时候，有一枚子弹射中了他……  
　　冷汗从男孩的背后冒了出来，时间机器坏了！他急忙举起望远镜朝楼下看去。黄色的小披风仍然和警员们在一起，但是蝙蝠侠呢？他四处回转着望远镜，但是哪里也没有找到暗夜骑士的身影。达米安努力保持镇静，但是他感到整个脑袋都停滞了运转，他想不出下一步要怎么办……

　　“你是谁！”一个低沉的声音突然在他身后咆哮道。  
　　达米安还没来得及转过身子就连人带披风被拎了起来，他双脚在空中蹦跶着，努力想逃脱控制，但是身后的人仿佛能看穿他所有的动作，始终保持在一个有利的位置。  
　　“你穿着罗宾的制服！你是谁！？”  
　　那个漆黑的身影用一种震慑人心的声音对着达米安吼道，让他突然回忆了起来。是的，达米安一直听着这个声音对着罪犯们怒吼。  
　　“蝙蝠侠……”达米安看着眼前的暗夜骑士。这是第一次父亲用这个语气对自己说话。  
　


	6. 回到未来（中）第六章

　　阿尔弗雷抬腕看了看时间，在他倒完壶里最后一滴咖啡的时候，熟悉的引擎声也恰好出现在蝙蝠洞里。  
　　一如既往的准时，老管家默默地在心底给自己的工作记下评价，随后他端着咖啡朝着刚停稳的蝙蝠车走了过去。  
　　“布鲁斯少爷，您的晚餐时间已经推迟了两小时了，对于理查德少爷的健康来说……啊……”他看见了达米安跟着迪克从后车座上跳了出来，发出了一个惊讶的声音。  
　　“我们今天遇到点情况。”布鲁斯摘下头罩，大跨步地朝老管家走了过去。  
　　“我看出来了，先生。”阿尔弗雷德递过手中的咖啡，但是目光一直跟随着那个新来的小罗宾，“我想想，有一家新的马戏团来哥谭演出了？”  
　　有那么一瞬间，老管家似乎看见男孩朝他不屑的瞥了一眼，他不能确定是不是错觉，那孩子看起来比迪克还要小，整张脸都隐没在兜帽里。  
　　“他来自未来！阿尔弗雷德！”迪克欢快地拖着达米安跑了过来——男孩一脸不情愿的表情连瞎子也能看出来了，“未来的罗宾！哇噢——！这太酷了！”  
　　他连蹦带跳地跑到布鲁斯跟前，他的导师转过身来看着这两个半大的孩子——达米安慌乱地脱下兜帽，哦，该死，他在紧张什么？父亲的脸看着比他记忆中的年轻很多，就像迪克说的那样，他自己那时也没多大。  
　　“没什么我们没见过的。”蝙蝠侠的话像一盆冷水浇在头上，一向如此，“迪克，你跟阿尔弗雷德先上楼，我和……”  
　　“达米安。”男孩接过了他的话茬。  
　　“达米安海德。”布鲁斯给了他难以形容的微妙一瞥，又把头转向迪克，“我和他还有话要说。”  
　　“哦……”迪克发出一声失望的叹息，他恋恋不舍的跟着阿尔弗雷德走上了蝙蝠洞的石阶，在离开视线的时候还不忘最后瞧了他们一眼。在洞里重新安静下来以后，达米安感觉到路上曾经消失的压力又重新落在了他的肩膀上。

　　“达米安海德。”布鲁斯在电脑台前踱着步子重复了一遍这个名字，他注视着男孩脸上的表情，“我猜那不是你的真名。”  
　　“是。”你可说对了一半，达米安心想。他不是没有想过报上真名，就在父亲像拎小鸡一样揪着他的时候。就差那么点点，他就把事情都招了——未来啦，时间机器啦，自己的身份啦……但是达米安韦恩？还是达米安奥古？他花了半秒钟时间掂量了一下这两个名字的分量。不管说出哪个结果都会是一场灾难，这简直是一定的。布鲁斯会知道他的母亲是塔利亚，哦，天哪，他现在遇到过塔利亚没有？要是他知道以后会和犯罪帝国的首领女儿生下一个儿子，也许在他们相遇的那个夜晚他会更克制一点，滚回自己的床上睡觉去。然后，就再没什么然后了。  
　　这下他可理解了未来的自己为什么这么不情愿告诉他真相。  
　　“我假设关于未来的事情都是真的，”布鲁斯似乎对他的坦率并不觉得惊讶，他看上去压根不在乎达米安是不是承认，“我带你到蝙蝠洞，是因为你说的出我的身份，带着我的装备，知道蝙蝠洞的密码——并不是我常用的那个，我不能这样把你留在外面。但是这个……”  
　　他举起了那张和腰带一起没收来的照片——达米安不由地咽了口口水——上面依然只能看到两个人，他和阿尔弗雷德。每个视力良好的人都能看出他们之前那段奇妙的间距，是不符合一张画像的正常构图的。  
　　“这张画像缺失的地方是我……和迪克？”他问道。  
　　达米安点了点头，现在可不是提起提姆和杰森的好时机。  
　　“有人改变了历史，所以我和迪克消失了？”布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，看起来不太喜欢这种匪夷所思的推论，“我猜那是你？因为你还在相片上。”  
　　听到这里， 达米安愣了一下。以自己的理解，应该是博士造成了历史的变动，但是布鲁斯的说法也提醒了他另一种可能性。  
　　如果相片没有复原是因为他还在对过去造成影响呢？  
　　他感到背脊上一阵凉意。  
　　“看来在让历史复原前，我得把你留在这儿了。”布鲁斯的脸上有一种难以形容的松了口气，但又有些懊恼的表情。  
　　“我能照顾好自己！＂达米安倔强地说，”我只是需要借用一下博士修理时间机器。＂  
　　“是的，时间机器。”布鲁斯略有所思地说道，“这是我今天第几次听到这个了？”  
　　“博士曾经给你机会让你返回过去拯救父母的那个机器，今天下午在实验室里的案子！”  
　　“我刚才就想说了，”男人靠近达米安，双手搭在他的肩膀上，“那不是时间机器。尼克尔斯博士发明的是选择机，是一个在脑海中重塑历史的机器，但那并不是真的。如果他发明了时间机器，他早就被犯罪分子抓走无数次了。”  
　　蝙蝠洞里一片寂静。

 

　　迪克在洞口那台停滞的座钟旁边一刻也没闲着，他先是用勺子使劲地搅着咖啡，从房间这头走到那头，直到咖啡的热气渐渐消散掉。然后翻起了书架上的字典，试图把随机翻到的词连成一句话。最后端着小饼干的阿尔弗雷德的出现，拯救了濒临崩溃在无聊边缘的罗宾。  
　　“你猜布鲁斯会问什么？”他腮帮鼓鼓地嚼着小饼干，“他已经这么有钱了，不需要知道明天的彩票号码了对吗？他会要一份犯罪者名单然后把他们扼杀在摇篮里吗？“  
　　“那你会问什么呢？理查德少爷？”  
　　“我当然会……”  
　　“什么都不问！”一个声音打断了迪克的话。  
　　伴随着座钟移动的响声，布鲁斯和达米安从洞穴中走了出来，新来的小罗宾看起来神情沮丧，他从布鲁斯手上接过自己的腰带，却一点没有重新系上的意思。迪克不禁把手上的小饼干递了过去，结果出乎意料的换回来男孩一个怨念的眼神。  
　　“我还没见过不喜欢阿福小饼干的人呢！”迪克收起了递出去的手，把饼干塞进了自己的嘴里，“你真的是罗宾？”  
　　“我没这个心情，格雷森！”达米安瞪了他一眼，突然意识到眼前的这个迪克并不是自己熟悉的夜翼，他的用词有些过于……冲动了。  
　　一个说不清是失落还是惊讶的表情浮现在迪克的脸上：“格雷森……哦，格雷森。”他转头看向布鲁斯，“我说我们在未来的关系很差吗？至于这么见外吗！？”  
　　“我说了，不要问关于未来的事情。”布鲁斯一脸严肃地说道，“你也不准谈论这个，谁也不知道你还会改变什么。”他指着达米安。  
　　“我知道。”达米安叹了口气，他看了一眼旁边的迪克，犹豫了一下，还是从他手里的盘子上拿了一块小饼干，“谢谢。”他从牙缝里挤出一个词。  
　　迪克的笑容又重新回到了脸上：“我就说没人不喜欢这个。”  
　　“看来我需要多准备一副餐具了。”阿尔弗雷德接过布鲁斯手中的披风说道。  
　　布鲁斯瞥了一眼两个罗宾，也叹了口气：“ 真是难以想象我还会找第二个罗宾，我以为迪克会是我最后的……家人。”  
　　当然不是，我是第四个。达米安在心里默默地白了他一眼，想象着父亲要是知道这个事情以后会是一副怎样的表情。  
　　“他大概从没想过自己会当这么长时间的蝙蝠侠，”迪克突然凑近了他小声的说道，“你知道吗，有些大人刚工作就在想退休的事，我觉得他们肯定都是一样的。”  
　　“你希望自己当一辈子罗宾？”达米安看着他。  
　　“呃……”迪克开始一反常态地吞吞吐吐起来，“谁知道呢。我是说，这工作也不错对吧。不是每个人都机会和蝙蝠侠搭档。”  
　　“迪克！”前方传来了布鲁斯的声音，“我说了，不准问未来的事情！”  
　　“我说他不会一直这么严肃吧。”迪克小声地对达米安说道。  
　　“不能说。”  
　　“我猜他还是这么严肃。”  
　　“不能说。”  
　　“好吧，你赢了！你跟布鲁斯简直是一个模子刻出来的！你其实是他儿子吧！”  
　　“不能说。”达米安机械地又重复了一遍，感觉喉咙口的齿轮差点卡住。  
　　他们看着布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德消失在走廊的拐角处，突然迪克一下子拉住了达米安，使得男孩不得不停下了脚步。  
　　“我真的当了一辈子罗宾！？”迪克的整张脸上都写满了“求你告诉我”的字样。  
　　“不能说。”达米安淡定地投给他一个嘲讽的眼神。

　　  
××××　　

　　晚饭吃的有点拘谨，达米安一直在和那件不太合身的上衣做斗争，牛仔裤也让他觉得活动很不灵便。迪克翻箱倒柜从一大堆衣服里好不容易翻出一些适合他身材的，剔掉其中几件非常不符合达米安审美的以后，就没有什么选择的余地了。  
　　不过反正只要不让他穿鳞片小短裤，再光着腿跑来跑去，这些也就没什么好抱怨的了。  
　　  
　　“为什么我明天不能跟你一起去，我以为我们是搭档！”迪克略有不满地咬下一块面包。  
　　“在那之前我首先是你的监护人，迪克。”布鲁斯不动声色地擦了擦嘴，“你的任课老师来电说你课外活动的时间不太够，我觉得需要认真考虑一下你的出勤率。”  
　　“你知道我的课外活动时间很————够！”他故意拖长了音节。  
　　“是的，可我总不能在你的课外实践表上签上蝙蝠侠的名字。”布鲁斯显然不喜欢这个话题，他总是不很擅长处理这些……家务事，“你同样需要普通孩子的生活，这对你的身心有好处。”  
　　“如果你们两位能在吃饭的时候保持安静，这对你们的身心更有好处。”老管家在一旁不失时机的插话道。  
　　达米安低着头，默默地吃着自己盘子里的餐点。他说服自己这是出于进餐时的良好礼仪而不是无法加入这场谈话。这很矛盾，他们看起来在争吵，但是最终结果却又让人感到他们感情加深了。他跟父亲在吃饭的时候从来不讨论这些事情，不，他们根本没有话题可以讨论。  
　　“我希望未来的我们不用为了这种琐碎的事情纠结。”迪克注意到了在一旁不在氛围的达米安，他试着把男孩拖入他们的话题中。  
　　“我已经自学完大学的课程了。”  
　　饭桌上的气氛跟着最后一勺甜汤一样，凉掉了。  
　　“哦……”迪克噘了下嘴，一巴掌拍在自己的脑门上，“别给我那么大压力好么，伙计。”  
　　“我会找机会安排你和博士见面的，跟他谈谈……时间机器的问题。”布鲁斯的话打断了男孩们的谈话，达米安抬起头看着他，年轻父亲的脸上布满了难以言说的疑惑，看得出他很想问些问题。这是当然的，达米安也有很多想说的事情，但是他没来得及这么做，就已经卷入了这场不可思议的旅行中。整顿饭他都在思考着是否应该把未来的事情告诉布鲁斯，还有那个未来的未来，但是这顿晚饭的气氛实在是相当不错，久违的一家人团聚的感觉——还没人顾及他刺客联盟的出身。这使得他一直没有机会开口。  
　　于是他鼓起勇气打算趁这个机会跟父亲谈一下，就在开口的瞬间，布鲁斯的眼神突然移开了。男孩看到他父亲头顶上盘踞的问号也一阵青烟似的随之消散了，机会总是这么稍纵即逝，他也只好“啪”的一下熄灭了心里那盏灯。  
　　“好了好了，让我想想怎么能够在不透露未来的情况下安全的度过这几天。”迪克猛地插进两人的尴尬气氛中间，“吃完饭去夜巡？”  
　　“今天下午你们已经忙过了。”布鲁斯起身离开了餐桌，“不用我提醒你明天你还要上课。”  
　　“哦……”失望之情溢于言表，“那怎么办？我猜你对二十世纪的电子游戏不会很感兴趣。”  
　　“我不玩游戏。”  
　　“我猜电影你也都看过了。”  
　　“我不看电影。”  
　　“……你们这群未来人过得真是让人心酸！”  
　　“我要去训练室。”  
　　“你要去哪儿？”迪克觉得自己听错了。  
　　“每天的训练计划，我有自己的训练任务。”  
　　“哦，老天啊！”迪克转身看着布鲁斯，“我们有两个布鲁斯了。”  
　　　达米安明显的看到布鲁斯的背影怔了一下，他回过头来，看着男孩，四目相对的几秒钟里，达米安觉得仿佛被X光照了一遍。　　  
　　“哦，行了！”迪克一下子从桌子那头翻越过来到了达米安那边——这个举动引起了阿尔弗雷德的不满，“你才十岁，偶尔放松一下对你没坏处。”  
　　

　　十五分钟后，他们坐在了客厅的电视机前。  
　　“这就是你所谓的放松一下？”达米安摸了摸身下的沙发，手感和家里的好像不太一样，已经过去了这么多年不可能还是同一款。何况他也不清楚在自己时代里沙发的触感，毕竟他……不常有机会坐在客厅里。  
　　“啊哈，让我看看。”迪克的手在一排影碟之间点来点去，“《大都会》？《记忆碎片》？反正我猜你都没看过……”  
　　“你才爱看这些小孩子的玩意。”达米安兴味索然地打了一个哈欠，突然他的目光集中在一部影碟上，“《回到未来》？”  
　　“好选择！”迪克一下抽出了那盒电影，“三部曲，经典之作！”  
　　听起来也很符合现在的情况，达米安心想。  
　　  
　　“我想你今天可让布鲁斯大吃一惊了，很少有人能让他吃惊。”迪克抓起一把爆米花塞在嘴里，顺手把桶递给了达米安。　  
　　“我只是想给他留个好印象。”达米安漠然的接过爆米花桶捧在胸口，他想起了第一次和父亲见面时候的，那顿糟糕透顶的晚饭——他把食物扔在了墙上。  
　　“你要知道，”迪克一边看着屏幕一边解释，“这让我觉得未来好像并不是什么好时代。哥谭仍然需要一个超级英雄，而你们的战斗看起来更加的辛苦。没人会喜欢看到自己的工作一直没有成果，蝙蝠侠也不例外。”  
　　你还没见过更恶劣的未来呢，达米安暗暗地叹了口气。  
　　“不过至少，他还有个罗宾不是么。”迪克伸手搓了一下达米安的头发，似乎看穿了他的想法。  
　　“你就穿一辈子的鳞片小短裤吧！”达米安奋力扭过头去，一脸不爽地躲开了迪克的爪子。  
　　“啧，不都已经换给你了么！”  
　　“切，算你反射弧够长！”达米安在沙发上换了个姿势揶揄道，“我才不会穿那玩意。等我当上蝙蝠侠……”他突然有点得意忘形起来，等发现的时候才觉得自己说太多了。  
　　“一日罗宾，终身罗宾！”迪克似乎并没有注意到他的紧张情绪。  
　　达米安悄悄地松了口气，默默地反省着。每次和迪克在一起的时候，就免不了过于放松……  
　　这感觉也不坏，他偷偷地瞥了一眼迪克，继续把注意力拉回电影上。  
　　“他后来回去了没有？”达米安指着屏幕里的男主角。  
　　“你这么喜欢被剧透？”迪克又抓了一大把爆米花。  
　　男孩沉默了一下，觉得还是不问为妙，再说这毕竟是个喜剧片。哦，如果他的生活也是部喜剧片，现在就不用操心那个时间机器了。  
　　“未来的我怎么样，受欢迎吗？”迪克突然小声地问道。  
　　“……有很多女朋友。”达米安忍不住白了他一眼。  
　　“呃，我是问和芭芭拉……”  
　　这个名字让达米安心里一颤，他转过头去看着迪克，表情严肃：“你这么喜欢被剧透？”  
　　迪克也沉默了一下。  
　　“想。”  
　　出乎意料的答案。  
　　“知道未来的事情对你没什么好处。”达米安把头转向屏幕，决定不去回答这个问题。  
　　“嘿，”迪克挡住了他的视线，“如果因为害怕明天要发生的事情就停止在今天，那你害怕的事情就一定会变成真的。”  
　　“……你说的很有道理。”达米安沉思了一下，又抬头看向迪克，狡猾地一笑，“但是我还是决定不要告诉你！”  
　　“混蛋！”迪克一脸沮丧的跌坐回沙发里。  
　　打法迪克依旧和以前一样容易，达米安心想，他知道在任何时代，迪克都不会太为难自己。那种信任的感觉，比起残破的未来，让他感到一丝暖意。手里爆米花的香味和荧幕上闪烁着的灯光，一丝倦意悄然而至。男孩不由地回想起，从一开始到现在，他已经理论上经过了近一星期了。而这一星期里，他几乎没有一个完整的睡眠，不是中暗器就是挨枪子。他真的感到有点困了，而这里，是他的家。  
　　  
　　“接着他就会穿越到……”迪克突然注意到一个重物压在他的肩膀上，不知什么时候起，身边这位布鲁斯复制版的小罗宾已经靠在了他的臂膀上睡着了。、  
　　“……这下你看起来像个孩子了。”他自嘲地说道，想挪动一下手臂给男孩垫个枕头，突如其来的震动让沉睡着地达米安颤动了一下。迪克凑上前去看了下，生怕惊醒了这位客人。他看见男孩的嘴动了一下。  
　　“父亲……对不起。”达米安嗫嚅着，“……当心未来。”  
　　哦，上帝啊。迪克心想，我什么都没听到。


	7. 回到未来（中）第七章

　　当布鲁斯的手轻轻地滑过达米安的肩膀，从他的脖子后面搭向背脊的时候，男孩一下子惊醒了过来。  
　　他下意识的伸手格挡住了布鲁斯，呼吸有些凌乱。这不是他第一次在睡梦中被偷袭，所有的动作都是条件反射。如果是母亲，此刻一定在嘲笑他的松懈，而父亲，则早已习惯了他随时保持警惕的浅眠。  
　　但是不是眼前这个父亲。  
　　“我只是想抱你去楼上，”年轻的布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，表情里透着些许不解，“你不能睡在客厅里。”  
　　“哦，我……没注意。”达米安使劲眨了一下眼睛驱走了尚存的一点睡意，迪克看来离开没多久，落在沙发上的爆米花还是脆的。一条毯子盖在他的身上都没让他醒过来，当然比这更不可思议的是他居然在沙发上睡着了。  
　　“你是不是太勉强自己了？”他的语气里流露出一丝担心。  
　　我没法不勉强自己，达米安在心里叹了口气。自从母亲正式宣称放弃他之后，罗宾的身份就成为了他唯一的依靠——尽管男孩总是对此表示不屑一顾。他从小接受的教育告诉他，展现自己的软弱就意味着失败，哪怕在父亲面前也是如此。不过暗地里他一直隐隐感觉到这一切逃不过父亲的眼睛。他不期望能永远掩饰自己，但是那天总是来得越晚越好。  
　　可是一到开口就又变了卦。“我很好。我只是在倒时差。”他说。  
　　“倒时差啊……”开启了世界最佳侦探模式的布鲁斯上下打量着他，这个时候他就和达米安认识的父亲非常相像了——那足以穿透你的眼神。不，至少达米安确信有一点他是看不到的，比如那个未来。  
　　  
　　“你真的不想回到那天的犯罪小巷，去拯救你的父母？”达米安突然问道，他决定在X视线把自己看光前先发制人——反正从惊醒的那刻起他就处于下风了，这损失不了什么，“你知道等我们修好了时间机器，你可以做选择。”  
　　布鲁斯意料之中的愣了一下，他转头看了一眼屏幕，挑了挑眉毛：“我就知道迪克会让你看那部电影，他喜欢这个。”  
　　“最后马蒂不仅修复了历史，还改变了它，博士并没有死，他看了马蒂留给他的信。”达米安紧紧盯着屏幕，“这有什么不好。”  
　　布鲁斯用眼角的余光观察着他：整句话中达米安都没有抬头瞧过他，这个孩子抓着自己心底里的疑问，躲在别人的故事后面寻求着答案。  
　　于是男人顺势靠着达米安坐了下来：“让我告诉你后来发生了什么，当他们再次旅行到未来的时候，一个反派偷了他们的时间机器回到过去，把致富的跑马年鉴给了年轻时候的自己。然后历史就变糟糕了，他们不得不再次回到过去把年鉴找回来，让时间回到正确的轨道上。”  
　　“你想说什么？”他今天很累，没力气扯开布鲁斯矜持底下的话外音。  
　　“我想说，事情都是相互关联的。”他年轻的父亲在沙发上换了个更舒服的姿势，“记得我跟你说的那个选择机？”  
　　达米安点了点头，抱起膝盖蜷成一团等着下文。  
　　“我用它改变过过去。”  
　　“什么！？”达米安瞪大了眼睛，这可不像他父亲会做的事情。呃……话说他也不敢这么确定，毕竟他们相处了没多久。而这个就更不是他认识的父亲了  
　　“好吧，是我和博士私底下的实验。”年轻的布鲁斯摆了摆手，似乎想要驱散心头的什么情绪，“想看看那个选择机究竟能做到什么程度，影响历史什么的。”  
　　“结果是……”  
　　“结果就是你现在看到的——它就是只个脑内妄想机器。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，摊开了双手。  
　　达米安犹豫了一下，“你是说，你用那个机器回去救了你的父母？”他小心翼翼地观察着布鲁斯的表情，生怕他就此中断了谈话。  
　　一声叹息传了过来。  
　　“我想未来的我没和你说过这些？”他露出一个无奈的笑容，在男孩殷切目光的逼问下，布鲁斯突然觉得需要认真对待这个问题，“我试过好几次，发现很难阻止一个关键事件的发生。总是有很多无形的东西在妨碍着你，我想这就是所谓的历史。有那么两次，我差点就成功了。有一次父亲和我活了下来，但是受了刺激的我却最终走上了犯罪的道路；还有一次，我的父母活了下来，但是我死了，然后我的父亲成为了蝙蝠侠……”  
　　困惑和惊讶在达米安的脸上交替出现着，这完全超出了他想象，事情本不该那么复杂……  
　　“可你应该去尝试！他们是你的父母！”男孩略显激动，忘了现在仍然是在半夜。这算什么？他费了这么大劲从未来穿越到这儿，就是为了听人说一句“不可能”！？  
　　“我成功过一次。”布鲁斯欠了欠身子，打断了他的责问，达米安立刻安静了下来，“一切都是那么美好，我们拥有着财富和彼此。哥谭虽然没有变的比现在好多少，但是不得不承认，有那么一小会，我想永远留在那个幻境中……”  
　　达米安没有作声，布鲁斯愈行愈低的语调里暗示着一些潜台词。  
　　“……直到我看到迪克成为了哥谭的新守护者。”  
　　和所有开头美好的故事一样，转折总是不期而至，而结局通常不应当被提起。  
　　“他后来……？”达米安小声的问道。  
　　“死了。和所有超级英雄的归宿一样。”达米安听得出他刻意避开了一些敏感的部分，这好，他也不想知道，这和那个未来一样，不应该存在。  
　　感觉故事说的差不多了的布鲁斯从沙发上站了起来，伸手按掉了电视，房间里顿时暗了下来。“不管试多少次，哥谭都会出现一个守护者，在那之中，只有我能坚持到最后。”他说，“我不需要重新做一次选择。”  
　　达米安看着父亲的背影，想象着他在一次又一次的实验中寻找着拯救父母的方法，用无数次的循环换来短暂的家人团聚。  
　　“我在迪克的身上看到了自己的影子，但是之后才发现我们很不相同。”他仿佛在自言自语，“我希望我没有太强求他跟我过这样的生活。”  
　　这个问题达米安无法回答。

××××  
　　达米安的第二次入睡终于恢复到了平常的水准。清晨，他在楼下的引擎发动声中醒来。迪克打着哈欠钻进了车里，去上他那个普通人的学校。达米安站在窗边，看到迪克通过车后窗在向他挥手，在他下意识的抬手之前，阿尔弗雷德就载着一脸倦意的迪克驶出了庄园的大门。  
　　于是他走下楼梯，来到充满了烤面包香味的餐厅。布鲁斯正在品尝着咖啡，不管他有没有注意到达米安，总之看样子他是不打算把眼神从报纸上挪开。  
　　《哥谭警方承诺将出台新举措降低犯罪率》——看起来不是什么好新闻，达米安心想。  
　　“我待会要去一次警局，如果你感兴趣的话。”声音从报纸后面传来，让正拖开椅子打算坐下的达米安愣了一下，他思考着这算不算是一个出巡邀请——一个难得的出自父亲的邀请。然而就在他打算接受这个提议的当口，他年轻的父亲又擅自替他做了决定，“……不过反正博士一时半会也不在，也许你和迪克在一起会更好，他今天能早点下课。”  
　　太好了，他心想，真是自作多情，你跟一个控制狂较什么劲。  
　　迪克不在的时候，这一切就好象又回到了他自己的时代。  
　　仿佛是因为安排好了达米安的日程，布鲁斯终于心满意足地合上了那份其实已经读了好几遍的报纸，他放下手中的咖啡杯，目光突然停在了男孩的身上。  
　　“抱歉，昨天太晚了我不想吵醒迪克，就随便给你找了件。”他盯着达米安那身肥大的格子睡衣，空荡荡的领口里再放一个男孩进去也绰绰有余。  
　　“没事。”达米安撩起袖子，把它们卷起来绕在手臂上。但是绸缎的裤脚非常不配合，试了好几次都重新耷拉在地上，让他看起来活像一个大号的玩偶。  
　　“我再给你找一件。”布鲁斯起身张望了一下，突然想起阿尔弗雷德正在送迪克上学的路上，只得作罢。  
　　“我觉得挺好的。”男孩紧了紧有着父亲味道的睡衣，左手死死拽住衣角，闷头继续吃他那份早饭。

 

××××  
　　谁也没有说过他应该什么时候去找迪克。  
　　在参观完颇有历史感的韦恩庄园以后，达米安决定提早去见迪克。既然在未来他曾经暂代过蝙蝠侠的位置，那现在他也有义务招待一下远道而来的自己。  
　　使唤格雷森这事上，达米安从没客气过。  
　　  
　　当他趴在教室外的窗台上，突然脑海里浮现出那天夜翼教训他夜巡时打瞌睡的情景。  
　　他那时的模样，估计和现在趴在课桌上的迪克差不多。  
　　如果你在白天补觉了，那晚上夜巡当然不会打瞌睡！达米安忿忿的想着，顺手捡起地上一块小石子，悄悄打开窗子，对准迪克的后脑勺就掷了过去。  
　　伴随着迪克的尖叫声，教室里瞬间就炸开了锅。男孩趁乱跳进了窗子，抓起迪克的手不容分说的就拖着他从后门窜了出去。  
　  
　　“我以为至少在未来我已经是你的前辈了！好歹给点尊重啊！”逃出教室的路上，迪克摸着自己生疼的后脑勺冲着达米安喊道，“电影里不都是这么演的吗！？”  
　　“我记得昨天那电影里，男主回去见到的爸爸就一脸挫样。”达米安挑了挑眉毛。  
　　“哦，我一定会被老师骂死的。”迪克扶着额头说道，“你知道在罗宾和中学生之间切换有多辛苦吗！？”  
　　“不要跟我说什么老掉牙的普通人和超级英雄的抉择，听腻味了。”男孩挖苦说。  
　　“我负责的是普！通！人！的部分！！”迪克委屈地大声喊叫道，“到底是怎么回事，布鲁斯出事了吗？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　“什么！？”迪克一下子拽停了奔跑中的达米安，“那我们这是在干嘛！？”  
　　“布鲁斯有事出门了，说让你带我。”达米安义正言辞，看起来一副理所当然的样子。  
　　“天哪，我的出勤率……”迪克一脸愁容地看着这个比他差了半个脑袋的小罗宾，男孩竭力表现出的颐指气使让他心里莫名的一阵悸动。  
　　哦，布鲁斯，你在未来到底干了些什么？  
　　“好吧，你想去哪儿？”最终迪克扔掉了逃课的负罪感，放弃抵抗朝男孩妥协了，“我知道有一家不错的汉堡店，我打赌未来的阿尔弗雷德也不会给你做你真正想吃的东西。”  
　　“就去昨天那个实验室。”达米安似乎没有听到迪克的说话，自顾自的拉着他走了起来。  
　　“喂，我说汉堡店……！！！”迪克努力想要挣脱对方的拉扯，却发现男孩的手劲出乎意料的大，一副训练有素的样子。  
　　哎哟，布鲁斯，你在未来到底干了些什么！？

 

××××  
　　“是不是跟我们昨天来的时候不太一样了？”迪克看着空荡荡的地下室不知道朝谁发问。  
　　“没瞎的都能看出来。”达米安一个纵身跳下了楼梯，疾步冲向原本放置着巨大机器设备的墙壁——如今他们露出了原本斑驳的墙灰，合着渗水的印记拼凑出一堆难以解读的花纹，仿佛一张张嘲笑的脸庞。  
　　迪克也跳了下来，他站在达米安的身旁，看着男孩脸上乌云密布起来。  
　　“别担心，我们一定还有别的方法让你回去。”迪克把手搭在他的肩膀上，达米安没有抗拒这个动作，但是他看起来更消沉了。  
　　“你知道，”他突然开口道，“我看过更糟糕的未来。”  
　　迪克眨了眨眼睛，不明所以地看着男孩。  
　　达米安继续盯着那片空荡荡的实验室地板，“如果过去是不能被改变的，我现在这么做又有什么意义……”  
　　“哦……”迪克突然心里一阵难过，自从他们第一次见面，达米安的态度就给他留下了很深刻的印象。他一直说不上到底是为什么，现在他似乎明白了。迪克伸出另一只手，环了过去，给了达米安一个拥抱，这次男孩有点惊讶的抬头看着他。  
　　“你的过去对我来说是现在，未来的过去对你来说也是现在。你没法改变过去，但是你可以改变自己的现在。”他轻声地说着。  
　　达米安瞪大了眼睛，迪克看到雾霾正渐渐从男孩的眼神中散去，清亮的瞳孔重新散发出了光彩。  
　　“可是……父……布鲁斯说他不想重新做一次选择。”  
　　“也许是因为他已经做出了最好的选择。”迪克假装无视了他话语里那个微妙的措辞，“任何值得争取的东西都要付出代价，但首先，你要去争取。”  
　　“……”达米安沉默了，半响他终于回过神来，“我也是这么跟布鲁斯说的！”  
　　“嘿！”迪克开始怀疑自己是不是对这小子太宽容了，以至于就算在这种情况下也要被揶揄一下。  
　　“真是让人嫉妒布鲁斯……”他望旁边瞥了一眼，喃喃的说，“我觉得你跟他处的比我好……”  
　　“我就当成是对我的恭维好啦。”迪克对着这个顽固倔犟的小罗宾咧嘴笑了，“你知道他可能不会说些赞赏你的话，但是他确实会赞赏。”  
　　大概这就是“有那么一小会，我想永远留在那个幻境中”的感觉吧，达米安突然想起了父亲的话。　

　　“什么人！！”突然身后传来一个声音，两个男孩同时从原地一个翻滚跳开，分别躲在了两边的椅子后面。  
　　来人急急忙忙从楼梯上飞奔下来：“我的天哪，我的天哪！”他哀叹着，抱着脑袋，在原本放置着机器的地方走来走去。  
　　“尼科尔斯博士！”迪克从椅子后面闪了出来。  
　　“罗宾？”博士似乎还没有从打击中清醒过来，他看了迪克半天，正要说点什么的时候，突然又看见了一旁的达米安，“哦！……我这是用了自己的洗脑机了吗？”  
　　“博士你别开玩笑了！”迪克抓住他的肩膀使劲摇晃起来，“这儿是怎么回事？为什么都搬空了！？”  
　　“一定是他，赛蒙！”他推了推自己的眼镜，终于回过神来，“我的资助人……哎，他终于还是收回了投资。他一定是听说了昨天那个案子了。”  
　　博士跪在了地上，不知所措地看着迪克和达米安。  
　　“别管那些了！”达米安一把揪住博士的领子，“这儿有更重要的事情！你知道时间机器吧！？”  
　　“时间机器？”听到这个词，博士愣了一下，“你是说……选择机？”  
　　“时间机器！”达米安大声的重复了一遍，“不是你那个什么脑补机器！真正的时间旅行！”  
　　“哦，哦……”他突然闪烁其辞起来，眼神四处打着转，“我不知道你说的是什么……”  
　　“混蛋，你当然知道！”  
　　他从腰包里拿出一堆破碎的零件，摆在博士面前。  
　　“这是……”博士突然眼前一亮，急忙扑上去想要拿那些零件，达米安一个侧身躲开了博士的手。尼科尔斯博士抬起头，把达米安全身上上下下端详了半天，突然露出一个恍然大悟的神情，“你是昨天闯进来的那个罗宾！？”  
　　“昨天和你吵架的就是你的资助人？！”达米安回问了过去。  
　　“啊呀呀，这么说来，这东西确实成功了！？”博士从地上慢慢地爬了起来，伸手从上衣内袋里掏出一个东西。  
　　一个和达米安手里一模一样的控制器。  
　　“我从未来的你手上得到的！”男孩决定长话短说，“你说我会需要你的帮助……现在它坏掉了，只有你能修好！你这不是已经做出来了吗！？”  
　　“这只是个原型，”博士皱着眉头，“我还差关键的几条线路没法确定……这很难跟你解释，但是我已经纠结了很久了。”  
　　一阵尴尬的沉默扩散开来，刚刚出现的一点希望之光又悄然的黯淡了下去。　　  
　　“啊哈！”一旁的迪克突然拍了一下手，“这不简单，你把那个坏了的让博士看看，只要看看那些关键的零件和制作方法不就行了！”  
　　达米安和博士都愣了一下，男孩面色凝重地把迪克拉到一旁。  
　　“可他还没做出时间机器呢。”达米安把手放到迪克的脑袋旁耳语道，“你这不是篡改历史吗？”  
　　“怎么啦，说不定就是他发明的呢。”  
　　“废话，当然是他发明的！”  
　　“这不就完了，快给他。”  
　　达米安撅了撅嘴，突然觉得被绕了进去，似乎哪里不太对，但是又说不上来。于是他只能半信半疑地把手上那个坏掉的控制器递给了博士，在打开外壳以后，两个机器露出了里面极为相似的电路。  
　　“噢，这个地方我在笔记上有标注过……”博士翻箱倒柜地找出一些尚未被搬走的工具，“我一直想实验一下，但是超载的问题总是困扰着我……”

　　在博士唠唠叨叨自言自语的时候，一旁的达米安实在忍不住了。  
　　“你不觉得很奇怪吗？这样的话，究竟是谁发明了时间机器？”  
　　“博士啊。”  
　　“可机器是我带给他的，并不算他发明出来的……可其实又是他发明的。”达米安托着下巴趴在一旁的椅子背上，“这不是胡扯吗？”  
　　“也许时间本来就是一个圈，”博士插了进来，“你以为是结束的地方，其实才刚刚开始。”  
　　达米安掏出了口袋里的照片，还是老样子，上面只有两个人。他叹了口气。  
　　“好了，我们还有一个问题。”博士合上了两个控制器的外壳，搓了搓手，“我们没有动力。”  
　　“动力？你是说电力？”达米安问道。  
　　“这是我以选择机为原理开发的机器，他原本是依靠这里的巨大发电机提供的能源。”博士环顾了一下四周，看着空空荡荡的房间。  
　　“我们去找他要回来！”似乎是为了安慰达米安的心情，迪克故作轻松的说道，“要不……去找布鲁斯。”  
　　“韦恩先生可能不是很喜欢时间旅行的计划。”博士说道，“但是我觉得赫特先生对这个机器有太多自己的想法，很不好，这很不好……也许我就不该就接受他的资助，可我实在不愿放弃这么一个研究的好机会……”  
　　“等下，你说赫特！？”达米安突然警觉了起来，“你前面说赛蒙……”  
　　“赛蒙赫特。”博士疑惑地看着他，“我的资助人。”  
　　一瞬间，达米安的脑内回闪过一系列的镜头，那个在实验室和博士争吵的声音，这么熟悉……  
　　“赫特博士？”迪克接过了话茬，“我记得他跟蝙蝠侠有一个关于小丑研究的精神测试合作，本来是定在今天的。不过因为你的事情，他可能要去推迟实验。”  
　　该死！！达米安突然感到好多事情都串起来了。他想起了迪克当蝙蝠侠时候的黑手套事件，还有庄园里的那些案件卷宗，蝙蝠侠再造计划……  
　　赛蒙赫特的照片赫然印在那份卷宗的最顶端。


	8. 回到未来（中）第八章

　　研究员顺着狭长的楼梯急匆匆地跑了下来，通过昏暗的走廊，一个急刹车停在尽头处的房门外。他还来不及整整自己凌乱的头发和白大褂，就急不可耐地旋开了门把手。房间里，指节轻轻敲击着桌面的声音嘎然而止。  
　　“赫特先生！！”小研究员气喘吁吁推开门。  
　　听到这话，房间正中坐在办公桌前的黑发男人把视线从手中一叠厚厚的材料上挪开，满脸阴沉地瞥了一眼这个不速之客，眼睛里射出寒光让站在门口的研究员不由自主地打了个寒颤。  
　　“您，您的客人已经到了。”他伸手松了松领口，咽下一口唾沫。  
　　“让他进来。”男人的嘴角终于露出了一丝微笑。

 

××××  
　　“该死，没有信号，他不接电话！”  
　　迪克骂骂咧咧地掐掉了通讯器，他身旁紧握着方向盘的达米安一语不发，猛地一脚油门下去，突然袭来的后坐力让三人的背脊和车座来了个亲密接触。  
　　“你就不能先提醒一声吗！？”迪克手忙脚乱地扣上了副驾驶的保险带，“这可不是什么蝙蝠车，伙计！博士你还好吧？”  
　　“没，没事……”尼科尔斯博士摸着几乎什么头发的脑袋，一手搭着前排的靠背努力扶正自己的身体。  
　　“我就说了不能抢日系车！”迪克在狭小的车厢里局促地扭动了一下，然后看着时速表上徘徊在50上下的指针念叨着，“他们做什么都太小心谨慎！我敢说现在根本都没有50英里！”  
　　“切，住嘴！”达米安狠狠地咬了咬牙，“照你那愚蠢的想法，我们现在还坐在悍马里堵在前面那个路口呢！不要靠车子的体型判断，实用才是关键！”  
　　“不！哦，天哪！我的意思是，我们就不该在路上抢别人的车子！”迪克一手拍在脑门上懊恼地说，“蝙蝠侠知道了非揍我一顿不可！”  
　　“要是不开车，只怕你连被揍的机会都没有了。”男孩小声嘟囔着。  
　　“什么时候我们能有带飞行装置的蝙蝠车就好了。”迪克垂头丧气地窝在座椅里。  
　　“早就有了，悬停装置，空中时速1750迈……虽然城里开不到。”  
　　“悬停！！”座位那头的声音听起来兴奋极了，“可以飞的蝙蝠车！！？我的蝙蝠侠啊！！要能让我开一次那玩意，杀了我都愿意！！”  
　　“我知道，我知道，这话我都听出茧子来了。”达米安从鼻子了哼了一声，用小指头装模作样掏了掏耳朵。  
　　然后他们看着时速表上的指针同时陷入了沉默。  
　　“所以我一开始提议你带着博士开车过去，我直接从屋顶上挂钩索先过去！”迪克首先打破了尴尬。  
　　“为什么不是你带博士过去！我荡过去！”达米安不满地反驳道。  
　　“因为我年纪比你大。”迪克理性地分析起来，“而且个子也比你高。”  
　　“放心，你不会再长多高了。”隔着眼罩都能看到男孩不屑的目光。  
　　“什么！？”迪克惊诧地叫喊了一声，“不要这么若无其事地说着这么恐怖的事情好不好！！”  
　　“……所以蝙蝠侠才让你少提问！”达米安一副事不关已的样子，“你肯定是因为说话太多忘记换气才死的。”  
　　话一出口，他突然意识到自己开了一个很毛骨悚然的玩笑，男孩小心的用眼角的余光看了一眼迪克，希望他没有注意到话语里的那些信息。  
　　“……对不起。”后排的尼科尔斯博士突然插了进来，“关于那个选择机……”  
　　“干嘛！”前排的两个男孩异口同声的说道。  
　　“呃……”博士一脸被吓到的表情，“我之前没来得及说……赫特先生他也用过那台机器，我想他可能看到了一些……未来的事情。”  
　　达米安感到背脊上的凉意又冒了出来。  
　　“这次我可提醒过你了！！”男孩又是一脚重重的油门踩了下去，方向盘一打，穿到了对面相反的车道上，小小的车身卡在两边的呼啸而过的车流中，急速地穿梭了过去。  
　　“我早说了应该抢那台悍马！”迪克的吼声淹没在了周围愤怒的喇叭声中。

 

××××  
　　＊浓烟在城里各处升起，无数脸上挂着小丑标志性笑容的人们游荡在街道上。  
　　到处都是火光冲天的景象。  
　　整个哥谭陷入了火海之中。  
　　相距几百公里的白色建筑里，总统绝望地抱着头。  
　　“我们应该怎么办？”他的声音里带着哭腔。  
　　“是时候结束这一切了。”一个声音回答说。  
　　一朵巨大的蘑菇云在这个声音的召唤下，绽开在哥谭市的上空。  
　　他在脑海里重复播放着这些片段，回味着这些连锁反应的事件，每一环都紧紧地扣在一起，从很久很久以前的起点至今，他一直走在正确的轨迹上。  
　　而现在，时间轴上的另一件事情即将发生，而他只要得到一个应允。  
　　“是的，我自愿参加这项实验。”

 

　　“不。”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　赫特觉得自己的耳朵出了问题。  
　　“不，我今天不是来参加实验的。”黑色蝙蝠面具覆盖下的男人重复了一遍回答，似乎对对方的心不在焉有点不耐烦。  
　　“哦……哦……”这显然非常出乎他的意料，“我想我们之前是有说好的……”他喃喃地说道，放低了语调好显得自己不是那么的急切。  
　　“我很抱歉，博士。”蝙蝠侠说道，“我今天来这里只是为了告知你这件事，恐怕短时间里我都不会参与这个实验。”  
　　该死，哪里出了问题。  
　　“不不，我很尊重您的决定。”他只能这样回答，“我想您的那位……小助手，也不是很喜欢这项实验。我看到他今天没有来。”  
　　不，罗宾应该在这里出现，赫特暗自在心里诅咒着这突如其来的变化。  
　　蝙蝠侠稍微犹豫了一下。“是的，坦白说他不赞同。”他伸手调整了一下头罩里的通讯器，这玩意从进门开始信号就不太好，“为了研究小丑的行为模式，进行十天的封闭式研究，我现在觉得需要重新考虑这个提议。”  
　　“您如果坚持这样我也不会强求。”博士转过头去，避免自己的目光和蝙蝠侠接触到，一些念头在他脑海中急速的生成盘旋起来，他不能让事情就此发展下去，它们必须走在“正确的”轨道上，“就您之前跟我提到的梦境中罗宾的死这件事，我非常建议您能接受这项实验，不必是今天，我们可以再议。”  
　　兴许是被话里的某些内容触动到了，蝙蝠侠坚毅的下颚线条看起来有所缓和，“谢谢你的关心，博士。”  
　　“人类最原始的恐惧之一就是孤独。”赫特趁热打铁地说，“一个人如果独处太久，就会变成行为怪异。这是你潜意识的反应。”  
　　他顺势转过身去，观察着这些话对蝙蝠侠的影响。显然它们起了点作用，面具下的男人似乎陷入了沉思。  
　　“……又或许，这是一种预知梦呢。”他假装顺口提了这么一句。  
　　“预知……”听到这个词，蝙蝠侠终于正视起了赫特。  
　　“我不想用这种超常理的词汇来解释，不过确实有这种事情不是吗？”男人露出一个表面上的笑容。  
　　“那您觉得呢？”蝙蝠侠问道，“我可以做点什么改变这个可能的未来呢？”  
　　“很高兴您这么问我。”赫特情绪高昂了起来，他从桌子上抄起一刀文档，“我向您提议另外两个实验。请原谅我的冒犯，不过我一直以为您对改变未来这种事情很保守。”  
　　你是不能改变未来的，一个声音在他的脑海里响起，我会得到你的一切，我会造出你的替代品，我会接手整个哥谭！  
　　“不。”蝙蝠侠突然朝着赫特逼近了过来，巨大的阴影笼罩住了博士的身体，“我现在觉得未来是可以改变的。”  
　　“你说什么？”赫特愣了一下，“我不明白你的意思。”  
　　“这幢建筑屏蔽了我的通讯信号，”黑色的阴影步步逼近过来，“我知道这里隐藏了什么。”　　  
　　真的有事情不对了。赫特心想。  
　　“我不懂你在说什么……”在对方的阵势下，他朝着墙边退去，“你不是来谈实验的事情吗？”

　　滴——  
　　桌上的对讲机突然响了起来，让早已阴云密布的办公室里紧绷的弦越发抽紧了。他们互相对视了一眼，霎时，赫特一个转身扑向办公桌，抽出了盖板下面的手枪，蝙蝠侠见状急忙伏低了身子，几声毫无准心的射击之后，赫特消失在墙后的暗门中。  
　　“赫特先生！！有人闯进来了！！”被撞翻在地的对讲机里传来了研究员颤抖的声音，“是罗宾！两个罗宾！！”  
　　没有丝毫犹豫，蝙蝠侠一脚踹开了办公室的门，飞奔了出去。

 

××××  
　　“你往哪儿走！这边——！”迪克一把扯起达米安的兜帽，把他从左拐的路上拖了回来。  
　　“我觉得是这——边！！”达米安反手拉过披风，把迪克带了一个踉跄。  
　　他们互相怒视了一眼，突然同时转过身去，对着后面的尼科尔斯博士异口同声地问道，  
　　“哪边！？”  
　　“呼…呼…”好不容易跟上来的博士双手扶住膝盖，不停地喘着气。  
　　正当他们停滞不前的当口，走道边上的一扇门突然打开了。  
　　赫特的脑袋里从里面探了出来，他看起来神情紧张，向四处张望着。  
　　然后他和达米安的目光对上了。  
　　“赫特！！”  
　　“是你！！”  
　　他们同时惊呼了起来，达米安立刻从怀里掏出了蝙蝠镖，但是赫特比他更快一步躲在了博士身后，一手钳住了他的脖子，一手拿着枪对着博士的脑袋。  
　　“原来是这么回事……”赫特对着尼科尔斯念叨着，“看来你成功了？我可以收回投资了？”  
　　他一步步向后退去，停在了升降梯的门口，狂按着下行的按钮。两个男孩眼睁睁地看着他消失在了电梯门后。  
　　“都是因为你拉住了我！！”达米安朝着迪克怒吼道。  
　　“往右拐那是常识！！”迪克也吼了回去，他长长地吁了口气，让自己从刚才的事件中先冷静下来，然后前后观察了一下，“先镇定。我们现在应该找下去的楼梯，还能赶得及。我觉得应该是……”  
　　“这边！”  
　　“这边！”  
　　他们又互相指了一个相反的方向。  
　　“我的蝙蝠侠啊！”迪克叹了口气。  
　　“分开走！！”达米安从后面推了迪克一把，两个男孩转身朝着相反的方向跑了出去。  
　　在他们迈开第一步的时候，一个黑影从后面闪了出来，一手抓住一件披风拉住了他们，两个罗宾一屁股跌坐在了地上。  
　　“楼梯在这边！”一个低沉的咆哮音从蝙蝠侠的口中传了出来。  
　　两个罗宾面面相觑了一下，从地板上跳了起来，跟在了自己的导师身后向楼梯口跑去。  
　　  
　　“你什么时候发现赫特有问题的？”奔跑中的迪克也一刻没闲着自己的嘴。  
　　“我早上去了尼尔克斯的实验室找你被枪击的线索。”蝙蝠侠看了达米安一眼，纵身翻过楼梯护栏跳了下去，“正好发现有人在搬运设备。”  
　　“我们一直试着联系你，但是没有信号！”  
　　“一个能屏蔽蝙蝠信号的地方可不太多。”达米安插进来说。  
　　“是的，不多。”  
　　“这可真是运气！”迪克欢快的说道，“太巧了！”  
　　“我不会用巧合来解释这些事情。”蝙蝠侠意味深长地说道。

 

××××　　  
　　赫特忙不迭地打开了实验室的电源开关，随着一排开关哒哒拨上的响声，巨大的轰鸣渐渐充斥了整个房间。  
　　“你不能这样做！”尼科尔斯冲上前去想要夺回被抢走的控制器，却被赫特用枪顶了回来。  
　　“我当然不会！”他狞笑着，“我不会把你留在这里！”  
　　话音刚落，门“砰”地一下被撞开了，三个人影出现在门口。  
　　“博士——！”迪克最先冲到了房间里喊道，微弱的蓝色电流在他们的头顶上若隐若现。  
　　赫特急忙把枪口转向了门口，“晚了！！”他笑了起来。突然他感到另一只手掌心一空。  
　　“不晚！”尼科尔斯博士抢过了控制器，跌倒在地上。  
　　“不——！”赫特愤怒地把枪瞄准了博士，感觉情况不妙的迪克一个箭步冲上前去，扑向了博士。一道蓝光闪过，子弹从博士的残影中穿了过去，而迪克则一头撞在了后面的机器上。  
　　“！！”之前在时空中回溯的片段又重新出现在达米安的脑海中，在银色漩涡中的博士，那些不明所以的梦！  
　　尼科尔斯博士穿越了！  
　　  
　　“可恶！！”赫特举起手枪一阵狂射，打空了所有的子弹。蝙蝠侠一把用披风遮盖在了达米安的身上，当他们重新站起来的时候，只剩下了赫特逐渐消失的脚步声。  
　　房间里的蓝色电流发出了不稳定的滋滋声，一枚子弹射在了时间机器上。  
　　但是控制器被博士带走了。  
　　达米安冲了过去，在博士消失的地面上摸索着，一股绝望感缠绕在他的心头。  
　　“嗨，看这个！”  
　　男孩转过头去，看到角落里的迪克兴奋地举着一个熟悉的东西！  
　　那是控制器！  
　　“我不知道这是哪一个，不过我们确实还有一个不是吗？”他咧开嘴笑了起来，在达米安见过的迪克所有的笑脸中，这是最鼓舞人心的一个。  
　　他突然想起一件事。男孩慌忙掏出口袋里的照片，不出所料，照片恢复了原样！所有的人重新出现在了上面。  
　　所以，那块缺失的拼图就是尼科尔斯博士？他穿越到了我的时代？达米安在心里描绘着时间的路线图。  
　　“我想你是时候回去了。”一只大手按在了他的肩膀上，“趁着历史已经被修复。”  
　　达米安转过头去，看着自己年轻的父亲。房间里奇怪的电流声愈发得响了，他不能再犹豫了。  
　　迪克伸手递过了控制器，他忍不住伸长了脖子想要看一眼照片，注意到他想法的达米安赶紧捂住了照片，塞回了腰间的口袋里。  
　　“看一眼又不会死。”罗宾小声咕哝着。  
　　谁知道呢。达米安心想。他已经不想再失去什么了。

　　男孩接过了控制器，站到房间的中间。机器的轰鸣声里已经参杂进了奇怪的噪音，他最后一次转身看着蝙蝠侠和罗宾。  
　　“等你再遇到那个叫达米安的孩子时……”他咬紧了下嘴唇，眼睛盯着地板，“你知道他不是故意的……他只是不知道……”　  
　　……怎么表达。  
　　他不清楚最后几个词传过去了没有，只看到一瞬间的冻结，然后再次陷入了时间的银色漩涡中。

 

　　“你难道不想知道谁是孩子的母亲？”迪克抬头看了看蝙蝠侠。  
　　“我有预感。”男人说道，“知道了以后可能就不会再遇到他了。”  
　　迪克挑了挑眉毛，做出一个“我就知道”的表情。  
　　“话说你什么时候发现的？”他突然想了起来。  
　　布鲁斯沉默了一下，转身朝门口走去。  
　　“有哪个父亲会认不出自己的孩子。”

 

××××  
　　“博士——！！”  
　　达米安在漩涡中徒劳地呼喊着尼科尔斯博士，在他的视野里，只有一片银白色。  
　　在看到博士穿越时间的瞬间，他看到了这一系列事件彼此间的关联。博士带着时间机器落到了其他时代，最后他们相遇了，于是达米安开始了这趟时间旅行。  
　　但是，在这块拼图上，他仍然觉得少掉了一块。  
　　那是什么？  
　　在男孩思索的过程中，漩涡的终点渐渐地出现在他面前。

　　达米安重重地摔在了皮椅里。  
　　准头不错。达米安揉了揉屁股爬了起来。每次都落在水泥地上的滋味谁摔谁知道。  
　　突然，一阵剧痛朝他袭来。男孩只来得及感到脑袋一沉，就跪倒在地面上。  
　　恍惚中，他看见了一个熟悉的身影。　  
　　“终于又见面了，罗宾。”赫特的笑容浮现在他的眼前。


	9. 回到未来（下）第九章

　　“这是英仙座，神话中的珀尔修斯。”女人手指着雕刻在玻璃幕墙上的星盘图，声音回荡在大厅的穹顶下，“整个秋季的星空里，你都能找到他的踪影。”  
　　黑发的男孩睁大了眼睛， 努力地把这些知识往脑袋里塞。 　  
　　“有人曾跟我说，星星会预示人的灾厄，影响他的一生。”女人蹲下身子面对着不满她半身高孩子，“奥古(Algol)，就是英仙座的魔星，美杜莎的眼睛。”

　　“……但是她说，她不愿意把自己的命运交付给天上的星星。”  
　　达米安踢了一脚旁边的支架，连在松动螺帽上的灯罩立刻发出了“吱呀吱呀”的声音。铁屑从它破烂不堪的内壁上脱落下来，落在灯罩里那个巨大的蝙蝠标志上。  
　　它老的和这个城市一样，他心想。  
　　“你知道以哥谭现在的状况晚上是看不到星星的。”芭芭拉吐出一缕轻烟，抬起头看了看阴霾的天空，“正好，我也不想被人看到警察局长和蝙蝠侠合作的情景！”  
　　“得了，谁会冒着被你毙掉的风险爬到这里来。”  
　　这话不错，虽然哥谭警局里不乏敢挡在阿克汉姆监狱前的硬汉，但是没有谁长了两个胆子敢在半夜爬上天台——这个曾经专属于蝙蝠侠，在各种困难时期给予大家希望和寄托的地方。如今随着旧时代的离去，它的辉煌也消逝无踪。新的戈登局长命人卸掉了蝙蝠灯的电线，在大多数人的抗议下她保留了残破的灯具，只剩一个黑漆漆的外壳被遗弃在天台顶上。它从未再次亮起。  
　　  
　　一个蝙蝠标志在屏幕的正中闪烁。  
　　芭芭拉瞥了一眼电脑，在桌角上掐灭了手里的烟头，转过椅子，手指麻利地在键盘上输入了一连串指令。  
　　禁止链接。反向封锁。  
　　她端起已经冷掉的咖啡，喝了一口，等着屏幕那头的回应。  
　　“什么意思！”一个视频窗口跳了出来，镜头中的男人显然相当不快，“我一直以为我们的关系并没有表面上看起来那么糟！”  
　　“能比那还糟可不容易。”  
　　“我给你提供情报的时候可从来没吝啬过！你拿来用的时候也没客气过！”  
　　“你之前侵入我的网络时，我也睁一只眼闭一只眼了。”  
　　“切，我可是输密码进来的。”屏幕上的达米安露出一个嘲讽的笑容，语气里透着一丝疲惫，“这算是连仅存的一点关系也破裂了吗？”  
　　“不。”她放下手中的杯子，停顿了一下，“休战吧。”

　　“说休战就休战什么的……”达米安叉起双手靠在了蝙蝠灯上，跟着灯罩晃动起来，“当初追着我打的人也是你。”  
　　“我只是发现要干掉你所要付出的精力和回报太不成比。”　  
　　“我很惊讶以你的智商居然现在才发现这个事实……”  
　　一个白眼猛地甩在了达米安的脸上，他适时地收了口。  
　　“对了，你怎么上来的？”一个足以缓和气氛的新话题。  
　　“有个能爬楼的轮椅又不是什么新鲜事。”芭芭拉点起了第二根烟，“你送那小子回去了？他真的来自过去？”  
　　“我管他回哪里去了！我又不是他爹！我根本没这印象！”即使隐藏在蝙蝠面具下，达米安不屑的情绪还是透露了出来，“你还嫌现在的空气不够糟是怎么？”  
　　“抽烟又不是你们男人的专利。”她不以为然地抖了抖烟灰，深深的吸了一口气，叹道，“你也是在布鲁斯这个年纪的时候突然冒出来的……”  
　　“要是想死快点的话，我建议你在接下来的几天里多外出呼吸一下‘新鲜空气’，比尼古丁效率高。”男人没有搭理她最后的挑衅，“空气中的奇怪雾霾已经连续三天走高了，我正在调查这事。”  
　　“要是……那天我杀了那孩子……”芭芭拉突然语调一转，眼神里流露出很微妙的光芒，“你觉得现在会怎么样……”  
　　达米安看了她一眼。令人疲惫的拉家常终于结束了，总要有人先开口谈正事。  
　　“我觉得不会怎么样。”他说，“你还活在过去，而我决定活在现在。”  
　　是的，他还有太多的现实事情要考虑，比如最近这奇怪的天气，又或者一个关于哥谭毁灭的不切实际的梦——他不知道说出来会不会被芭芭拉嘲笑。自从那孩子出现后的这几个月，他的戈登的关系正在逐渐好转，其中原因不言而喻。他努力不去想那孩子，每天依旧在哥谭的街头履行着自己的职责，然而当他看见芭芭拉欲言又止的眼神，就知道这事还没完。  
　　不，我们不可能回到过去。  
　　“这话早就有人跟我说过了，”芭芭拉对着天空吐了个烟圈，“但是你看，我才是活到最后的人。”  
　　“你为别人活着……”  
　　一阵冷风拂过楼顶，暂时吹散了空气中让人觉得死气沉沉的迷雾。芭芭拉没有回应，她的目光停留在远处喧闹的城市中，那些时明时暗的霓虹灯好像开关一样，拨动着她心底早已被遗忘和掩埋的回忆。  
　　“戒指。”达米安嘴里蹦出一个词。  
　　芭芭拉一怔，一个冰凉的物体滑过她的胸口。  
　　“烟。”他仿佛没有注意到这些似的继续说道。  
　　她手抖动了一下。  
　　“还有那个密码……”  
　　“CousinOliver……＊＂她喃喃地自言自语。  
　　“CousinOliver……”达米安照着她的嘴型重复了一遍，“ 哈，他们还以为我不知道，我不喜欢只有他们能分享的秘密。＂  
　　“我也不喜欢。＂一个发自内心的微笑终于出现在红发女人的脸上，但是转瞬即逝。  
　　达米安静静地站在一旁，任由这些过去的时光在芭芭拉眼前浮现，掠过，最后跟着晨风一起消逝在哥谭的天空中。  
　　“你有我们所有人的回忆……＂他说。  
　　“不要让你也变成我的回忆……”  
　　她最后吸了一口烟，然后把烟头狠狠地掐灭在了轮椅扶手上。  
新的一天降临了。

 

××××　　  
　　“我不会停止努力……”他望着阿克汉姆监狱外疯狂涌来的人群，库存的弹药已经不足以抵挡这些穷凶极恶的疯子了，他不知道这里还能坚守多久。  
　　“……如果，我又失败了……那只能证明一件事……”  
　　“……有些力量始终凌驾于我之上……”  
　　“……始终都是……”

　　他就知道这肯定不是梦！  
　　“蝙蝠侠呼叫戈登！”达米安冲着对讲机大喊道，以期能压过周遭人群狂乱的笑声。他刚刚从城的另一头赶过来，暴雨侵袭着整个哥谭市，带来的不仅仅是恶劣的天气，还有空气中令人丧心病狂的小丑毒气。“你收到我的通讯没有？！你的气象控制局让人黑了！现在全城都是小丑僵尸！”  
　　“那气象局才不是我管的！”耳机里传来芭芭拉暴躁的回话和时断时续的枪声，看来警局里也没什么好事。  
　　该死！他应该一早就把那个奇怪的梦告诉戈登！现在后悔也太迟了点。  
　　“我已经上传了解药！”他看着手中和空间卫星电脑联网的微型计算机，一根进度条正以“难以容忍的龟速”上传着样本信息，这是他刚从某个喽罗身上取来的，“再过十分钟毒素就不可逆转了，你抓紧！我还要去找幕后黑手和人质！”  
　　“你最好期望这能奏效！！”又是一阵猛烈的枪击声传来，警局里的状况愈发恶劣了。  
　　不，我不确定。达米安心想。那些梦境在他的脑海中栩栩如生地重现着，就算现在芭芭拉收到了解毒剂，她能救出多少人？这会是结局，还是只是个开始？  
　　也许在氧气用完的这八分钟里，他还来得及给自己想个墓志铭，比如“这儿躺着达米安韦恩，如果哥谭还有活的掘墓人的话”。  
　　“不要变成回忆……”对讲机里突然传来芭芭拉的声音。  
　　达米安愣了一下。  
　　“我不会的。”他关掉了通讯器。  
我没有什么可以留给你的。  
　　

　　跳入下水道以后，就没那么多“开心”的路人想要给他一个小丑式的拥抱了。达米安淌着没过脚踝的污水，努力朝着目标地点赶去。节约氧气的计划被突然冲出来的三个小丑僵尸破坏了，在下水道毒素的长久浸泡下他们已经发生了不可逆转的变异。打倒他们并不费事，但是消耗了一点多余的时间。没事，反正这也在计划内。达米安这么安慰自己，他还有4分钟的余裕，再往前一点点就是格兰顿地下的房间了……  
　　格兰顿！  
　　达米安心里猛地一抽，他已经一脚踏进了那个地下室。他记得这个地方，这可真是巧……  
　　二代双面人坐在房间正中那个熟悉的椅子上，手里抓着那个作为人质的婴儿，他似乎并不对蝙蝠侠的到来感到吃惊。  
　　“我记得要求用小丑的笑话集作为解药的交换。”两张狰狞的面孔长在一张脸上，即使用了小丑的笑话集恐怕也很难让人笑出来，达米安心想。  
　　“你要的东西。”他从腰带里掏出一本书，这玩意他翻过，里面是空白的。有人见过小丑把自己的计划写下来吗？“小丑毒素，小丑笑话，你模仿的真是不错。”  
　　说出这话的同时，他注意到了对方肩膀前倾的动作，下一个瞬间，一道激光从双面人手中的机器眼里射出，打在了他的蝙蝠外套上，火星飘到了地板的杂物上，冒起了黑烟。早有防备的达米安顺势在地上一滚，手中的钩锁擦着双面人的头顶飞过。  
　　“打偏了。”两张怪脸笑了起来。  
　　“因为瞄的就不是你。”蝙蝠侠说着，扯动了手里的钩锁，一个巨大的阴影在缆绳的牵引下从后面压了下来。  
　　这些破烂的时间机器总算还能派点用场，他心里想着，手上的力量开始收紧，再接下来只要找准时机把人质抢过来就……  
　　  
　　几道蓝色的电流突然交错着在房间里闪现。  
　　所有的人都愣了一下，理智告诉达米安可能是电线走火了，但是直觉上……他有了非常奇妙的预感。  
　　一个穿着白色大褂的人忽闪着落在了双面人身旁的皮椅上。  
　　开始了！  
　　达米安的脑海里突然闪现出了一句话，他看着这个落在房间里的不速之客，那个人也惊恐地看着他。  
　　“尼科尔斯博士！？”  
　　半秃头的博士终于回过了神来，茫然地朝四周张望着。达米安趁乱冲上前去，一脚踹开了双面人，从他怀里拉开了那个婴儿。  
　　“这是什么时间！？”尼科尔斯博士朝着蝙蝠侠大声喊道，实验室的一半已经烧了起来，他看上去很焦急。  
　　又来了。“2025年！”达米安喊了回去。  
　　“我得回到我的时代！”博士慌忙调整着手里的控制器，“我被误传到了这里！我还有很重要的事情要去做！”  
　　他按下了控制器上的红色按钮。  
　　就在这个瞬间，达米安突然想起了那个孩子，那个过去的自己。就在博士消失的刹那，他抓住了博士的衣服，落进了漩涡里。  
　　“等下，你不能就这样闯进来！！”尼科尔斯博士尖叫着，“我不能带两个人，这超出了负荷！”  
　　但是他的声音很快被淹没在了时潮之中。  
　　“博士——！！！”达米安伸出手去，用尽全身的力气大声喊着，他的身体在凶猛的时流中颠簸震荡，而视野中的白色的身影正愈行逾远，渐渐消失在漩涡的尽头。  
　　可恶！没时间了！他朝着漩涡的中心射出手中最后一根钩索，直直的冲了进去。时间的潮水瞬间吞噬了他的身体，达米安努力想保持清醒，但是意识却在不断旋转的时流漩涡中一丝一丝地被抽离出他的躯体……

　　他依稀记得的最后一个念头是，这一切终于开始了。  
　　

————————  
＊Red Robin #14里，达米安猜出了提姆的密码，偷看了他的档案发现他对其他英雄都有一套应急的防范措施，然后和红罗宾打了起来。故事最后，迪克帮提姆重新设定了密码：CousinOliver。指代老电视剧里突然加入的角色，有暗指达米安的意思。顺便提姆的老密码是回旋镖队长……简直不能更好猜。

后半段的案件是Batman #700的内容


	10. 回到未来（下）第十章

　　并不是所有记载下来的东西才是存在过的历史。  
　　赛蒙赫特，韦恩家一支古老的旁系。一个阴魂不散的幽灵，盘踞在家族上空的阴影，欺骗了时间的恶魔。事实上，他只是一个“活得太久”的普通人——跟另一位布鲁斯所熟悉的人一样，但这种经年累月所积攒下来的智慧和资源，能提供给普通人一个并不普通的生存空间，使他们在人们的心中蒙上了一层虚幻又黑暗的面纱。  
　　布鲁斯记得他们为数不多的几次交手，最近那次还是在他刚从死亡之国回来不久，没有什么比一位家族中离经叛道的黑羊更能兴风作浪的对手了——更别提他还知道太多蝙蝠侠的秘密。静下来看那些卷宗的时候，布鲁斯会想，这些是否只是赫特在漫长的生命中为了消磨时间而找的小乐子。　

　　但是他可一点也笑不出来。

　　“达米安在我这里。”赫特开门见山的说道，他那张占据了整个屏幕的笑脸看起来尤其刺眼，“我要尼科尔斯博士。”  
　　蝙蝠侠紧闭的嘴抿成了一条直线。他联系不上罗宾，那孩子也不在格兰顿区的实验室里。而尼科尔斯博士，显而易见，重点是时间机器。  
　　时间机器。  
　　“你应该感谢我没有让你在儿子和哥谭之间做选择。”他笑的意味深长，“当然了，你大可扔下他不管。我们都知道那个梦，不用骗自己。如果我没能毁灭哥谭，他也会做的。”  
　　该死！面具下的布鲁斯狠狠地皱着眉头，他能感受到屏幕那端传来的恶意正冲击着他的胸口，他一直在避免发生的事情，他组建蝙蝠侠公司的用意。  
　　他所要保护的人。  
　　而现在，他必须做出选择　　  
　　不，布鲁斯闭上眼睛思考着。他还有另一个选择。

 

××××  
　　  
　　迪克走神的时间不算太长，至少他自己这么觉得。布鲁斯让他到医院守着尼科尔斯博士，哦，老天，就是那个十几年前失踪在时间机器里的尼科尔斯博士？一想到这些他就不由得兴奋了起来，他有太多稀奇古怪的问题想问博士了。布鲁斯常说“我们什么没见过”——对他来说也许是，但是事实上，迪克就是对什么都感到好奇。对了，还有那个孩子。  
　　这个念头就好象一阵突然响起的敲门声，一位不速之客出现在你的眼前，而你恍然发现他正是你等候多时的客人。记忆里模糊的轮廓渐渐清晰起来。那个多年前的老案子，那个声称穿越了时间的罗宾，那个来自未来的……  
　　  
　  
　　“尼科尔斯博士——！？”  
　　一记呼喊伴随着门被撞开的响声，把迪克一下子拽回到现实中。眼前的病床上本该躺着博士的地方空空如也，他记不起博士什么时候离开的，最后一个清晰的回忆是看到达米安推门进来。  
　　“我以为你和布鲁斯在一……”似曾相识的台词从他嘴里脱口而出，迪克愣了一下，猛地转过身去，惊讶的发现身后小小的人影突然变得身形巨大。第一眼，他以为那是布鲁斯，下一瞬间，他注意到了那件奇怪的披风——不，是一件风衣式样的蝙蝠装。  
　　“……达……米安？！”他望着那个衣着奇怪的蝙蝠侠，不怎么敢确定，一种奇妙的感觉从心头升起。  
　　“夜翼？”对方看上去也小小的吃了一惊，他往上提了一下头罩，露出了一张和布鲁斯非常相似的脸，“你是迪克？”  
　　“唔……”迪克皱着眉头上下打量着来人，“说点什么来证明你的身份。”  
　　“去你的格雷森！玩儿马戏去吧！”风衣蝙蝠侠看上去很火大，他的视线越过了迪克的肩膀，望着空荡荡的病床。  
　　“很好，这下我确定你确实是达米安了。”迪克“咻”地吹了声口哨，语气里夹杂了些许的无奈。这么镇定的反应连他自己都觉得好笑，一旦习惯了这种事情也就……  
　　“尼科尔斯博士在哪里！？”回过神来的蝙蝠侠来抓住了迪克的肩膀，看起来非常焦虑。  
　　迪克刚要表示他什么也不知道，就被楼下传来的尖叫声和枪声打断了。一个穿着病号服的小老头从窗前一闪而过，半个光秃秃的脑袋从窗沿边露了出来，活像一只埋头在沙地里的鸵鸟一样。在发现自己暴露以后，尼科尔斯博士从窗后探出小半张脸。  
　　一时间，三人面面相觑。  
　　“愚蠢！”达米安咆哮着，迅速跳出了一楼的窗台，一把把博士按倒在地。就在同时，几个拿着枪的暴徒从正门冲了进来，夜翼见状赶紧一个扑腾紧跟着达米安从窗户翻越了出去，身后的子弹像爆豆子一样噼里啪啦地在窗框上弹射开来。  
　　“他们是什么人！？”迪克伏低了身子躲在窗台下，避开那些可能的流弹。  
　　“黑手套的残党。”达米安说着，从腰带里掏出一个催泪弹向后扔进了房间。彭的一声巨响后，黄白色的烟雾立刻从窗户里喷了出来。趁着这个机会，他转身站起，扔出一把蝙蝠镖，几声惨叫依次响起直到最后整个房间又安静了下来  
　　“干的漂亮！”迪克扶着博士站了起来，“但是我以为黑手套组织在布鲁斯回来的时候已经被消灭了。”  
　　“我们什么时候真正干掉过谁了？”达米安从鼻子里哼了一声。  
　　这话让迪克一时语塞了，他使劲想了想，最后只好回敬一个向下的拇指。  
　　  
××××  
　　  
　　“好吧，让我来整理一下头绪。”  
　　迪克一边扣上安全带，一边对着紧握方向盘的达米安打开了话匣子。  
　　“达米安——我是说十岁的那个，使用了时间机器到了未来，遇到了你。”  
　　他拍了拍司机的肩膀，换回来蝙蝠侠一个呲牙。  
　　“然后又回到了过去，遇到了我们和博士。”  
　　迪克转过身看着后座上的博士，努力和安全带较着劲。  
　　“……博士在那次意外中穿越到了未来，最后带着你一起落到了现在，你们被分开了……”  
　　他的视线在达米安和博士之间来回的移动，似乎想要得到什么肯定。  
　　“而就在博士落在实验室的时候又让达米安有机会开启那个时间机器！你们科学家怎么形容这玩意的，死循环？这个穿越的起点到底在哪里？”  
　　“你就不能在车里安静点吗？”蝙蝠面具下的达米安低吼了一声，他也在思考同样的事情，如果不是在之前遇到了过去的自己，他还会跟着博士一起回来吗？  
　　“时间旅行本来就是个悖论。”一直沉默着的博士开了口，他托着下巴想着该怎么解释，“也许到了最后，时间自己会修复这些错误。”  
　　“最后是多后？”达米安想起了那个哥谭毁灭的梦。外面的天气看上去不太好，零星的雨点打在了车窗玻璃上，让他不由得回想起穿越前那场灾难。不知道那里现在怎么样了。  
　　他摇了摇头，把这些思绪暂时扔出窗外。突然身旁传来的视线让他飙起一串鸡皮疙瘩，迪克正紧紧盯着他，达米安眼睁睁地看着刚扔出去的思绪被迪克一把接住，重新回到了谈话中。  
　　“你看上去不太好，”眼罩也遮挡不住他眼睛里流露出来的好奇，“发生了什么？”  
　　迪克的语气听起来那么饱含关切，一种难以言表的辛酸突然涌上了达米安的胸口，他不禁细算起已经多久没能和迪克说上话了。他的嘴角动了动，真相就在舌头上打转。  
　　车后座传来的一声嗤笑突然破坏了气氛，只见博士低下头，用衣角擦了擦自己的眼镜。  
　　“你笑什么！？”迪克收回了诚恳的表情，恼火地冲着他喊道，就差一点点，他就能套出那些未来的故事了。  
　　“我只是……想起了之前的你们。 ”尼科尔斯博士似乎在回想着什么，笑的很开心，“抱歉，对我来说那只是昨天的事情。”  
　　“噢～！”被看穿的迪克一下子窝回了座位上，“好的好的不用说了，我不想再知道任何一点点关于未来的我的事情。”  
　　“我觉得你忍不了多久。”达米安瞥了他一眼。  
　　“好吧，告诉我吧。”迪克一副就等你这句话呢的表情。  
　　出于对格雷森仅有的那么点尊重，达米安忍住了给他后脑勺也来一掌的冲动。  
　　“你死了。父亲也是。”蝙蝠侠阴沉地说道，“很早以前，在和赫特的战斗中。”  
　　车里的气氛降到了冰点。这话他早就应该说了不是吗，在见到那孩子的时候。那些长久以来一直缠绕在他心头的悔恨，失去的回忆。他只是在害怕，害怕即使提醒了过去的自己，历史也没有改变。把希望寄托在过去，只能在未来收获失望。  
　　你无法改变未来。  
　　迪克陷入了沉默，达米安没有去看他脸上的表情，专注地握着方向盘。格雷森不说的话的样子实在太诡异，也许告诉他将要发生的事确实是个错误。  
　　“我说！”迪克突然猛地击了一下掌，把另外两个人都吓了一跳，他们疑惑地盯着夜翼，觉得他是不是受了刺激，“我们绝对不能让这事发生！”他大声宣布道。  
　　“ ……你能有点破坏历史的自觉么。 ” 达米安生硬地嘲讽着。  
　　这不是他的本意，不是。  
　　“比起未来这种不确定的东西，当然是过好现在更重要！”迪克笑了，那种熟悉的亲切感，“不要因为害怕明天的事情就停留在今天。”  
达米安看着迪克，这些话听起来是那么熟悉，可他确定记忆中的迪克不曾这样跟他说过。有些感情他已经忘记太久了，就和他一个人战斗的时间那样长。他得到了蝙蝠侠的战袍，但仅止于此。再也没有人会在失败的时候训斥你，也没有人会给你一个依靠的肩膀，告诉你你并不是一个人。只有孤独。　  
　　蝙蝠侠总是需要一个罗宾。  
　　他明白的太晚，因为失去的太早。　　  
　　  
　　“也许这要等你回到未来，你才会知道你改变了什么。”博士从后面探出头来提醒道。  
　　“行吧，换个话题。”达米安再次把这堆思绪扔出窗外，确定远到迪克再也没法捡回来了，“那个小鬼现在在哪里？”  
　　“对自己好一点。”迪克打开了腕上的通讯屏幕，试着连接到蝙蝠洞的主机里。  
　　屏幕上出现了一张熟悉的面孔。  
　　“达米安在我这里，我要尼科尔斯博士。”

　　落在挡风玻璃前的雨滴渐渐地变密集了。  
　　  
　　  
××××  
　　  
　　水泥地的凉意让达米安从黑暗中醒了过来，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，一时什么也看不清，仿佛置身坟墓之中。胃里一阵翻腾，险些让他再次把内脏都吐出来。几声干呕从喉咙口冒了出来，带来了一股窒息的感觉。这倒是给了他一点清醒的力气，罗宾挣扎着爬了起来，突然脚下一软，整个人失去了重心。  
　　一只手伸了过来，扶住了跌倒中的达米安。一个戴着防毒面具的黑影出现在他身后。  
　　“站好了，我们还有一段路要走。”女人的声音。  
　　禁闭室的门被悄悄地打开了，他们穿过了一条长长的走廊，达米安闻到了空气中奇怪的气味，他记得这个，但是头疼和脱力让他无法集中精神思考。这是在赫特的实验室？还是某个地下牢房？  
　　光亮终于出现在了走道的尽头，随之而来的还有身后追赶的脚步声。那个同伴推开沉重的铁门，一把把罗宾推了出去。一股清新的空气迅速灌入他的肺部，让达米安回复了神智。视野所及之处，是一片海水，岸的另一头依稀可见哥谭市林立的高楼。  
　　“不要回哥谭！”女人冲着他喊道，一边抵挡着身后的追兵。另一些人从岸边的快艇上跑了过来，达米安很熟悉那些动作，太熟悉了，他伸手撂倒了一个毫无防备的卫兵，朝着快艇跑了过去。  
　　“达米安——！”那个声音在后面呼喊着。可是他现在想不了那么多了，他要去见父亲，他要告诉他未来发生了什么！  
　　罗宾一个跨跳跃上了快艇，驾驶员惊讶的看着男孩，不知道为什么要和营救的对象战斗。趁他走神的时候，达米安猛地把他推下了船，打开了发动机，驾着快艇飞速地驶离了岸边。  
　　塔利亚摘下了面罩扔在地上，眼看着小船载着达米安逐渐远去。  
　　

 

　　“达米安少爷！？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德震惊地看着出现在门口的男孩。他看上去很不好，非常不好。瘀青和伤痕布满了他的脸，制服上到处都是破损和尘土。他扶着门沿喘息着，双脚似乎难以支撑他的重量。老管家赶紧扶着男孩进入了房间。  
　　“父亲在哪里！？我需要蝙蝠侠！”达米安挣扎着从沙发上站起来。  
　　“他刚刚接到了赫特的通信，说你在他手上。”阿尔弗雷德看起来似乎也不那么镇定了，“他要用尼科尔斯博士交换。”  
　　该死，他被当作了筹码。　　  
　　“通知他！让他回来！”达米安尽力忍住肺部肆虐的呼吸痛，下了船之后他几乎跑了半个哥谭才回到韦恩庄园，这已经是他的极限了。  
　　老管家没有等他说第二遍，立刻站起来朝着蝙蝠洞的方向跑了去。完成任务的脱力感一下子压在了达米安的肩膀上，把他按回了沙发中。他终于赶回来了，就像他许诺过的那样。男孩靠在沙发扶手上撑起了身子看着四周，那些放在壁炉上的相片已经恢复了原样。这下彻底地结束了，达米安心里的石头总算落在了地上，回到家的感觉是这么的舒适和宁静。  
　　不，太安静了。他感觉有点不对。阿尔弗雷德刚才是不是看起来有点奇怪，他似乎……有点高兴的样子。  
　　不安感瞬间蔓延了他的全身，达米安从沙发上跳了下来，急忙跑向蝙蝠洞的入口。  
　　一个人影倒在了座钟旁边。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德！！”男孩朝着地上的老管家跑了过去，他的脑袋磕在了地毯上，不过并没有流血。达米安吁了口气，扶着老人的肩膀抬了起他的上身。  
　　他看见一张小丑的笑容出现在阿尔弗雷德的脸上。


	11. 回到未来（下）第十一章

　　达米安尽力保持和平常一样的从容，但这显然有点难。  
　　此时此刻，阿尔弗雷德正躺在蝙蝠洞的手术台上，脸上诡异的笑容仍未完全褪去。蝙蝠洞常年备有小丑毒素的解毒剂，可每当到了要用的时候……配方单子上总会缺了点什么。他们做不到预先更新解毒剂，研制需要时间，而毒素的成分每次都不相同——光这一点，就一直让男孩耿耿于怀。  
　　至少他争取到了一点缓冲时间，达米安看着昏迷中的老管家长吁了一口气。  
　　可他联系不上父亲，通讯信号时断时续，让罗宾不由得想起在赫特实验室的情景。  
　　泰特斯躺在他的脚边，呼哧呼哧的喘着气，看起来也不太妙。为了以防万一，达米安也给他注射了解毒剂，  
　　他还能做点什么？如果阿尔弗雷德和泰特斯都受到了感染，那为什么他没事。  
　　突然，电脑响起了一连串的提示音，有通信正在接入。达米安看了一眼屏幕，那是迪克的信号！男孩迅速的从躺平的大丹犬背上跨了过去，开启了通讯。

　　“上帝保佑你终于接了，布鲁斯……”迪克的声音比图像更快一步传了过来——就像他一贯的那样，“……达米安！？”看到出现在屏幕上的罗宾以后，迪克一脸掩饰不住的讶异，“我以为你被赫特抓走了！？”  
　　“唔……我，逃出来了！”男孩飞快地往一旁瞥了一下，决定还是先不提塔利亚的事情比较好，现在的情况已经够乱的了，“迪克！阿尔弗雷德中了小丑的毒气！”  
　　“小丑的毒气！？”屏幕上突然挤进来另一张脸，气势看起来很慑人。达米安看着那件奇怪的风衣，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
　　“是你！？”男孩对着屏幕尖叫道，“这不可能！怎么是你！？”他突然对所处的时代感到了混乱，难道他没有回到自己正确的时间点？这个未来的自己是什么情况？  
　　“啧，这话原封不动还给你！”那头的达米安露出一个嫌弃的表情，但是很快又恢复了严肃，“回头再跟你解释！阿尔弗雷德他怎么了？”  
　　“我回来后不久他就这样了！”男孩终于不再掩饰他的焦虑，最后一根稻草压在了他的肩头，和一直以来那块沉重的石头一起把他拖垮了，“迪克，你和父亲都会死……”他的声音说不出是难过还是自责，“未来会变成地狱……我想告诉他的，我没来得及……我联系不上他。”  
　　迪克看着屏幕上一向目无尊长的男孩，他刚才喊他“迪克”，而不是什么“格雷森”，这放到平时还真是让人受宠若惊——迪克准会表现出一副“太阳打西边升起”的神情，但是现在，他只能感受到屏幕那头的无助和压抑。他看了一眼身边的来自未来的达米安，似乎是想寻求确认，但是男人没有回应他的眼神，他表现的和布鲁斯一样，令人无法琢磨。  
　　“听着！我们会改变这个未来！”迪克一边冲着屏幕喊道，一边又斜视了一眼身边的人，“你先待在蝙蝠洞里好吗！？我们很快就赶……”  
　　——滋——  
　　突然，一阵尖锐的电子噪音从扩音器里爆发了出来，刺激着每个人的鼓膜。达米安猛地一打方向盘，一个急转躲开了对面受惊变道的车辆，溅起了一地的水花，撞在了街边的路灯上停了下来。  
　　“咻——”迪克吹了声口哨，他调试着手腕上的通讯器，上面一片雪花，“我很高兴你这次抢了一辆家用旅行车。”  
　　“这辆比较宽敞不是吗？我们可有三个人。”达米安疑惑地向窗外看着瓢泼大雨中的街道。所有的信号灯都熄了，街道上乱作一团，人们纷纷从停电的商店里走了出来，不知道发生了什么事情。  
　　“人果然是会变的。”迪克小声的嘟囔了一句，回头看了一眼着后座上摸索着眼镜的博士，突然想起了什么，“你知道吗？既然达米安——我是说另外那个，已经从过去回来了，你不觉得历史可能已经被改变了吗？”  
　　男人没有答话，顺着他的目光方向望去，远处什么地方似乎发生了事故，黑色的浓烟和火光冒了出来。有一些尖叫声传了过来，突然间，恐慌就像潮水一样，从人群的那头蔓延了过来。路上行人惊慌失措地奔逃着，全然不顾被大雨淋湿的窘境。达米安突然打开车门，朝人群的方向眺望着，迪克紧跟着出来。空气当中除了雨天特有的潮湿感，还弥漫着一股绝望的气息，迪克很熟悉这种感觉，就好象他很熟悉远处人群里那些笑脸一样。  
　　小丑毒素。  
　　“迪克……”达米安突然开了口，“我相信历史已经改写了……未来提前了……”

××××

　　雨点落在了罗宾的眼罩上，冲刷着他的斗篷，兜帽早已从头上掉落下来，随着大风在脑后飘荡着。达米安没有心情把它拉回原位，他的双手紧紧的握在摩托车的手把上，朝着城里飞驰而去。  
　　他记起之前经常向阿尔弗雷德抱怨，窗外哥谭夜间的景观灯很影响心情。老管家对此表示无能为力，只能帮他拉上窗帘——尽管他知道这只是韦恩家小少爷闲来无事的日常。现在他多么希望这些刺眼的灯光能重现在哥谭的高楼上，而不是像现在这样昏暗得宛如坟场一般。  
　　摩托车一个急刹车在路口停了下来，汽车横七竖八地堵在了路上，他无法前进了，眼前的景象令人不寒而栗：在远处火光的映照下，一群脸上挂着诡异笑容的人们手持械器朝这边涌来，人们纷纷打开车门，顾不上落在头顶的冰冷雨水，目瞪口呆地看着前方，不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
　　“看什么看！！”达米安爬上了一辆车的车顶，冲着那些还呆在原地的人们大喊，“快跑！跑——！！”  
　　行人这才如梦初醒般的四散奔逃开，狭窄的车道和拥挤的车辆阻碍了他们逃生的速度。达米安环顾了一下四周，跳下了车顶，目光停留在了一幢未完工的大楼上。这是韦恩企业旗下的一幢酒店，他曾和父亲一起来过。从玻璃门外可以看到里面依稀可见的蓝色灯光，这是备用发电机正在工作的信号，员工应该靠这个已经撤离了。达米安迅速冲了过去，从腰带里掏出口香糖炸药按了上去，随着“轰——”的一声巨响，大门口的强化玻璃立即碎成一地。  
　　“往这里走！！”他朝着身后的人群喊道，自己冲到了电梯旁按下了紧急制动的开关，输入了安全密码。男孩曾一度非常厌恶的社交应酬，如今在关键时刻终于帮上了忙。你说的对，父亲。他心想道。必须时刻有所准备。  
　　  
　　最后一个路人被塞进电梯时，距离疯狂的小丑僵尸们不过几步之遥。达米安见缝插针地从电梯门扔出了一个催泪弹，阻止住了他们的前行。随着门外喧嚣声渐渐远去，他终于禁不住顺着墙壁坐在了地板上。一个抱着孩子的母亲伸手扶住了他，达米安动了动嘴想要说点什么，突然被一个毛茸茸的东西碰到了鼻子。  
　　“这个给你。”那个孩子把手里的玩具熊递了过了去。达米安愣了一下，抬起头，发现四周充满了关切的眼神。他看着那些浑身湿透狼狈不堪的人们，人们也回望着他。  
　　“谢谢。”他终于想到一个词，伸手接过了那只玩具熊。  
　　是的，他不需要一个人扛起这副担子。  
　　电梯在顶楼停住了，那是一个宴会大厅。达米安探出头去，确认四周没有异常后，他让电梯里的人撤离了出来，用一个旋转椅卡住了电梯门，好让它保持原位。  
　　“我们要在这里待多久？”抱着孩子的母亲不知所措地问道，其他人的脸上也写着相同的问题，到底发生了什么？  
　　“不会太久，我保证。”达米安紧咬着下嘴唇，努力让自己显得诚恳一点。这种善意的谎言绝非他所长，只是身处这种情况下，也许是最合适的说辞。  
　　他从顶楼的露台向下望去，半个哥谭正处于水深火热之中。暴雨夹杂着黑烟和火光，把暗无灯光的城市点缀成一幅地狱的景象。达米安咬了咬牙，一手锤在了一旁的立柱上。突然一丝既视感涌上了心头，他瞪大了眼睛，看着四周的景象。  
　　这个宴会厅，这个露台，从这里看出去的哥谭的视角。  
　　伯利恒大酒店！  
　　“哈……哈哈……”冷笑从达米安的喉咙里冒了出来。他又回到了这里，天启……敌基督，他又回到了一开始的地方。一种不祥的预感缠绕在他的心头，但是他却无法控制这些笑声。  
　　不，这不是他的笑声。  
　　达米安猛地回过头去，发现刚刚被带上来的人们正痛苦的趴在地上，诡异的笑声回响在大厅里。一张张小丑的笑容浮现在他们脸上。男人，女人，老人和孩子。  
　　那个母亲一脚踩在了玩具小熊身上，朝着达米安走了过来。他看到女人的脸上挂着笑容，但是眼神里却透露着无限的恐惧，逼着达米安朝着露台的方向后退。　  
　　——滋——  
　　奇怪的电子噪音再次响起，达米安警觉地看着手腕上的通讯屏幕，一个男人的脸出现在上面。  
　　“晚上好，罗宾。”赫特说道，“我想你已经开始了今晚的夜巡？”  
　　“父亲在哪里！？”达米安一边躲着小丑僵尸，一边盯着屏幕。  
　　“他没来找你？哦，这可真是……”屏幕上的人做出了一幅沉思状，随即露出了一张阴险的笑脸，“……意料之中！”  
　　“你什么意思！？”  
　　“字面上的意思。”赫特冷笑了一声，“他知道那个未来，他不会选择你——即使你选择他。”  
　　达米安皱紧了眉头，他努力让自己不要陷入赫特的语言陷阱，尽管这听起来让人难以接受……而且，很可能是真的。  
　　“他还知道更多。”屏幕上的人慢条斯理的说道，“小丑病毒只是一个开始，顺带一提，现在是公共频率，你的父亲也能看到。”  
　　“不，这不是真的！”他声嘶力竭地吼道，“你不可能在这么短的时间内感染这么多人！！”  
　　“当然不是我。”赫特大笑起来，“是你，亲爱的达米安，那是你！你才是病毒的携带者！”

××××

　　“这是真的吗！？”迪克一边奔跑着一边看着屏幕上的对话，在小巷的尽头一个翻身跃过了横栏，“我是说，他能够做到这样的技术！？”  
　　“他可以。”达米安狠狠地甩开一个扑过来的小丑僵尸，把博士从小巷的铁栅栏上推了过去交给了另一头的迪克，自己紧接着爬了过去。“那是我母亲的生物科技，它可以……做到很多事情。”男人低下头，从腰带里掏出两个面罩扔给了迪克和博士，“以防万一。”  
　　“你是说她和赫特是一伙的？”迪克戴上面具问道。  
　　“不完全是……这和我的世界不太一样。”他拿起一件刚从角落里捡到的雨衣，罩在尼科尔斯博士的头上。  
　　“伙计，我讨厌你这种说话只说一半的样子。”  
　　“我已经追踪到了罗宾的信号，感谢赫特的这次通信。”达米安无视了迪克的抗议，打开了手中的微型电脑，发现迪克正好奇地探过头来，不由得抬了抬面具底下的眉毛。  
　　“怎么了？看一眼又不会死。”发现对方异样反应的迪克嘟囔了一句。  
　　达米安哼了一声，在手掌大小的计算机上操作起来：“Brother-I，布鲁斯留下的智能卫星。谢天谢地它在这个时代还存在。”  
　　“还无需电力。”迪克抬头看了看仍然一片漆黑的哥谭。  
　　“我有一个不太好的想法。”尼科尔斯博士插了进来，达米安和迪克停止了手里的工作，齐齐望着他，让博士有点不知所措，“呃……有人在聚集哥谭的电力。这个规模，让我有些不太好的感觉。”  
　　“时间机器！！”达米安和迪克异口同声的喊了起来。  
　　“等下我找到他了！”达米安看着屏幕正中的红点，表情有些微妙，“……伯利恒大酒店。”  
　　“你打算怎么办？你没有解药！”  
　　“会有的！”蝙蝠面具底下的男人握紧了手中的微型电脑，“只要能找到另一个我，他就是解药。”  
　　“但你怎么给整个哥谭……”迪克的声音变得沉重起来，“我们现在选哪边？时间机器还是哥谭，还是……你？”  
　　达米安沉默了。  
　　他知道自己永远没有办法作出正确的选择。

　　屏幕上，另一个红色的信号点正急速的靠近着中心。　

××××　

　　达米安正步步朝后退去，小丑僵尸们带着诡异又惊恐的笑容慢慢逼近他所站着的露台。  
　　“你传染了病毒！”赫特恶魔般的声音依旧咆哮在他的耳边。  
　　他的脑海里回荡着当初对自己所说的话——你才是会招来天启的人，真正毁灭哥谭的人。  
　　“所有和你接触过的人都会死！”  
　　他忆起了那个未来，没有任何亲人和朋友，一个没有罗宾，独自战斗的蝙蝠侠。  
　　达米安的一只脚踏在了露台的边沿上，暴雨击打着他的脸颊，狂风在他身后怒吼，底下是漆黑一片的哥谭。  
　　他无法对靠近中的人们出手，那个母亲和孩子的脸一直在他的眼前晃动。是他害这些人变成了这样，如果他离开这儿，也会有更多的人受到伤害……包括他的父亲，还有格雷森。  
　　“你别无选择！”恶魔的笑声依旧如此刺耳，“你的父亲也别无选择。”  
　　不，他还有一个选择。  
　　现在就终结这一切。  
　　达米安侧身向后望去，脚下就是整个哥谭。他一直期望着的成为哥谭守护者的愿望，正以另外一种意想不到的形式上演着。  
　　她看上去是如此的脆弱，只消我作出一个决定。  
　　达米安心想道。  
　　他看了一眼屏幕上的赫特，又看着步步逼近的人们，长长地吁了口气。  
　　“这一切都不会发生。”他说，“我会改变未来。”  
　　如果我必须踏出这一步，我希望您能知道我并不是为自己做的选择。  
　　父亲。  
　　  
　　一只小丑僵尸的手伸了过来，达米安的脚尖轻轻地往后挪了一下，避开了它。橙黄色的披风在他身后张开，包裹住了男孩的身体，落入了无尽的黑暗中。  
　　不管怎么样，再也没有那个未来了。  
　　他的身体感受着下坠的冲力，意识开始模糊起来。这段旅程是那么的长，如今他终于走到了终点。  
　　我知道我会改变什么。

　　彭——的一声，他听到了撞击在硬物上的声音。他并不感到疼痛，也许就该这样不是吗？平静地，自然地……  
　　“达米安——！”  
　　男孩猛地睁开了眼睛，他蜷缩在一个巨大黑影的怀抱里，飞驰在哥谭的空中。雨水模糊了他的视线，可他能分辨出这熟悉的声音。  
　　“父亲……！”  
　　他睁大了眼睛，这是在做梦，还是已经他死了！？  
　　“你还活着。”蝙蝠侠收起了钩锁，落在地面上。他放下了手里的达米安，替他把兜帽戴上，遮挡暴雨的冲刷。  
　　“我……”达米安膛目结舌，半响才回过神来。他的父亲在空中接住了他，他还活着。“可是我……小丑毒素……”  
　　“听着，”他的父亲把手搭在他的兜帽上，一只手擦掉了男孩脸上的水珠，“你不必一个人承担这些。”  
　　一双小手环在了蝙蝠侠的肩膀上，紧紧地抱住了眼前的黑影。

 

　　“看来我们来晚了。”一个调侃声从不远处传来。夜翼和另一个蝙蝠侠带着博士落在在附近的地面上。  
　　“哦，咳咳！我再也不会跟你们用这种方式行动了！”尼科尔斯博士一落地就跪在地上吐个不停。  
　　“达米安——！”夜翼朝着他们的方向跑了过来，另外那个人犹豫了一下，也跟了过来。  
　　两个蝙蝠侠四目相对的时刻，一种微妙的默契在他们周围升起。　  
　　“呃……这是，未来的达米安。”迪克忙不迭地进来解释道，“你懂的，习惯就好。”  
　　“我听到了你们的通信，我们可以待会讨论这事。”布鲁斯看了达米安一眼，就像他们早已知晓对方多年一样。  
　　另外一位蝙蝠侠蹲了下来，就这罗宾脸上的伤口取走了一点血样，放在微型电脑上分析起了样本信息。  
　　“可我们来不及把它扩散到整个哥谭，如果我们有……”达米安想起了圣贤的气候控制局，可是在这个时代，它还不属于自己。他看了一眼分析进度，进展不错，但这毫无意义。  
　　“如果你想要传播病毒，我可以帮你。”一个女人的声音从旁传了过来，听到这个声音，达米安一惊，他转过身去，一身黑色雨衣的塔利亚出现在他们的视野里。  
　　“气候控制局。”  
　　“气候控制局。”  
　　他们异口同声的说出了这个名字。  
　　达米安的嘴角抿了起来，声音似乎沉到到地底：“这是丽维亚桑的科技。”  
　　他看了布鲁斯一眼，似乎是在问为什么。  
　　“这是我为了改变未来做出的决定。”布鲁斯回答说。  
　　从迪克的方向传来了一阵窃窃私语，听起来好象是“我真的很讨厌他们说话只说一半”。  
　　“我可以提供你们想要的赫特的信息，这是我和侦探之间的一点私事……不过我很好奇你是被怎样的我养大的。”塔利亚朝他靠近了一点，男人往后退了一步。  
　　“我想你还是不知道的好。”他警惕地盯着面前的女人。布鲁斯伸手挡在了他的面前，示意塔利亚可以信任。  
　　“我不记得有把你养成这么没礼貌的孩子。”她伸手取过了对方的微型计算机，在上面操作了起来，“我不保证可以及时散播这些东西。”  
　　“时间机器！”罗宾突然喊了起来，“赫特抢走了控制器，他现在可以回到他想去的任何时间！”  
　　气氛一下子紧张了起来，迪克看了一眼尼科尔斯博士，对方回应给他同样惊异的表情。  
　　“哦，想想看。他可以直接回到犯罪小巷，把当年的布鲁斯也一起干掉。”刚说完这话，迪克就收到了达米安一个敌视的眼神。  
　　“这只是其中的一部分，他还有更大的计划。”塔利亚接口道，“他把选择机和时间机器结合了起来，这样他可以控制事态的发展，去到他想要任何未来。”  
　　“所以他需要更多的电力，他在城外建了三个基站，破坏了全哥谭的电力系统。”布鲁斯扶着达米安站起来，“我们没有多少时间了。”  
　　“我们也有三个不是吗？”迪克突然插了进来，他看起来总是那么乐观，“我是说，三个蝙蝠侠。”


	12. 回到未来（下）第十二章 完

　　“未来的理发师……呃，一定很糟糕。”迪克挠着自己的后脑勺说道，看得出他在挖空心思斟酌自己的用词，“这是你反抗他们唯一的手段？”  
　　  
　　出于对阿尔弗雷德的担忧和战术上的需要，回到蝙蝠洞重新整备一下并不是浪费时间的决定。尽管气氛非常严肃，但当未来的蝙蝠侠摘下面罩的瞬间，迪克终究还是如预料中的没能管住自己的嘴，并以此换来两个达米安的双份白眼。这是男孩第一次看到迪克说话如此地不利索，他的反应比自己当时要好多了，不过究竟应该站在哪边实在是让人头疼的选择。一方面他很高兴自己不是唯一一个觉得光头令人感到难堪的，另一方面……这是他的光头。  
　　“如果这不是未来的流行，那我只能说……你们这群未来人真是过得让人心酸。”迪克一边笑着一边朝着罗宾眨了一下眼睛。  
　　“闭嘴！”达米安呲着牙回应道。  
　　在他们争吵的间隙，成年的那个低头查看着卫星数据，空气中的解毒剂含量正在稳步提升中，这说明塔利亚遵守了自己的承诺。  
　　  
　　“丽维亚桑为什么要帮助我们！？”暴雨丝毫没有削弱达米安的气势，他见过母亲太多的手段和阴谋，也很熟悉她每个表情和动作下隐藏的真实想法。而现在经验告诉他，塔利亚确实真心在帮助他们。事实上，这样的合作态度反而让他的疑惑有增无减。  
　　“敌人的敌人就是朋友。”塔利亚皱了皱眉头，似乎对眼前这个来自未来的男人是自己儿子这件事感到怀疑，“你怎么会不知道已经发生过的事情？”  
　　达米安沉默了，他看了一眼一旁的布鲁斯，仍不能确信他们正在和塔利亚合作。  
　　“这不是我经历过的历史。”他开口道，“我们和丽维亚桑战斗了很长时间，而赫特一直躲在幕后。”  
　　他看到自己的父母互相对视了一眼。“那你应该知道我和赫特之间也是相互利用的关系。”塔利亚接过他的话，“这无非是哪一方先破坏了平衡，即使是犯罪集团之间也是有默认的协议的。赫特发展的太过迅速——我不知道原因，但他盗取了丽维亚桑的生物科技。和侦探的合作只是我们之间的相互利用，这样说你能理解吗？”  
　　“可你是奥古。”达米安咬着牙一字一句地说道，“你不可能轻易地改变自己，也不可能轻易地改变历史。”  
　　“你也是奥古。”塔利亚转过身去，走向了在一旁等候多时的护卫们，“可名字不代表命运。”

　　达米安使劲抓了抓光溜溜的脑袋，让自己从回忆里醒过来。不管怎么样至少现在他不用分心去想怎么同时应付丽维亚桑了，塔利亚的话可能是真的，两害相争取其轻。这样也许她不一定非得逼着自己选择韦恩还是奥古，也许……也就是也许。  
　　一个毛茸茸的东西蹭着他的腿，注射了解毒剂后的泰特斯看起来对这位大朋友非常感兴趣。达米安弯下身子抚摸着大狗的脑袋，在这个时代他仍然拥有着一切，他的胸中泛出一股酸意，嫉妒自己可不是什么值得一提的事情。达米安苦笑着，全然没有发现自己的父亲靠近了过来。  
　　“我没想到还会以这种形式见到你。”布鲁斯说道，巨大的阴影落在了达米安的身上，他抬起头，注视着面前年轻的父亲。  
　　“我们的时间线有偏差，我并不是你想的那个人。”达米安站了起来，他几乎和布鲁斯一样高，同样坚毅的下巴和蓝色的眼睛，戴上面罩的话，你很难分清制服底下究竟是哪一个。  
　　“你是谁并不重要，重要的是你继承了蝙蝠侠这个称号。”布鲁斯看着他，“……我本该教你更多。”  
　　达米安回头看了一眼在另一边和迪克斗嘴的自己，“如果我们能成功的话，你还有机会……“  
　　一阵尴尬的沉默。达米安在心里踌躇着，自从遇到了过去穿越来的自己以后，他一直在想象着现在这样的场景。如果还有机会见到自己的父亲，他们会说些什么？他在心里描绘了无数遍的幻影，兴奋，难过，悔恨和遗憾，现在却如同海上的泡沫一样烟消云散。他发现语言是如此的贫乏，总有那么多无法表达的感情。  
　　“你和塔利亚的关系看起来不错。”话刚出口，他立刻就为自己的笨拙而后悔。  
　　“并不是只有你们在拯救未来。”布鲁斯意味深长地说。  
　　“选择机又是怎么回事？”达米安决心换个话题，“如果赫特已经有了时间机器，为什么还要费这么大力气？”  
　　“因为你永远不知道你会改变什么。”尼科尔斯博士走了过来，“而选择机可以制造一个设定好走向的未来，让所有的变量因素都在控制中。”  
　　“迪克说的对，他打算回到犯罪小巷的那天，在干掉我之后冒用托马斯韦恩的身份活下去。这会是变数最小的未来。”  
　　“这不是他的老一套么。”听到自己名字的迪克把注意力转向了这边，“在我当蝙蝠侠那会。”  
　　“老一套总是最管用的。”布鲁斯说道，“毕竟他的姓氏还是韦恩，这是家族内部的事。”  
　　“哦，家族内部的事。”迪克把手一挥，佯装失落。  
　　“你当然是家族里的一员，笨蛋！”身边的男孩重重地迪克的背上叩击了一拳，突然，一个小小的黑色毛团窜上了桌子，瞪着一对大眼睛看着这群不速之客。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德！”两个达米安异口同声的喊了出来，他们互相对视了一眼，男孩一下抱起了那只黑猫，那张仿佛戴了蝙蝠侠面具一样的脸，没错，是同一只。与此同时，另一个瘦长的人影出现在了蝙蝠洞里。  
　　“下雨的时候我发现它躲在屋檐底下，就请它进来了。请原谅我来迟了，理查德少爷。”刚受过病毒折磨的老管家仍然保持着一贯的绅士风度，彬彬有礼地递过了手中的制服，“这是您要的东西。”  
　　“哇噢～！真是太感谢了！”迪克一边接过自己的蝙蝠侠制服，一边飞快的装备了起来。“永远别让人说他们打倒过阿尔弗雷德！”  
　　“考虑到如果我不在的话你们只能吃外卖或者布鲁斯少爷亲自下厨的餐点，我想我需要尽快康复起来。”阿尔弗雷德的脸上露出了一个狡黠的笑容，布鲁斯挑了一下眉毛看着未来的达米安，“你确定解药真的有用？”他揶揄着。而后者的脸上明显地写着“阿尔弗雷德是对的”的字样。  
　　  
　　达米安抱着名为阿尔弗雷德的猫，盯着换上了蝙蝠侠制服的迪克。  
　　“你非得换上这套行头？”  
　　“为什么不？”迪克伸了伸手脚，确定每个关节都卡到了位，“我的制服刚刚打斗的时候撕破了。”  
　　“借口，你以为我摔傻了么？”男孩的脸上露出一副不屑的表情，“展示柜里有的是你的旧制服。”  
　　“嘿！”迪克一把拉下蝙蝠侠的面罩，走向了另外两个蝙蝠侠，“那可是我最辉煌的时候。”  
　　“迪克！”  
　　突然提高的音量让迪克转过身来，看着自己的小兄弟。  
　　“……别死。”他艰难地憋出这么一个词。  
　　迪克看了看身边的两个蝙蝠侠，朝着其中的一个笑了笑，转过身去一手拍在男孩的头上，搓了搓他一头乱糟糟的短毛。  
　　“臭小子，轮不到你来担心这个。”  
　　达米安抬起了头，看着眼前的三个蝙蝠侠。  
　　“开始行动。”布鲁斯说道。

××××

　　“切，我以为他们中至少有一个会带上我。”  
　　达米安一脸不快地趴在扶椅的靠背上，打着手电看着尼科尔斯博士在一旁忙的手脚并用。不久前从高楼上坠落的惊险回忆已经荡然无存，在父亲和迪克为了拯救哥谭战斗的时候，他为只能待在这个小小的实验室里感到无比沮丧——虽说以他现在的情况只能做个拖后腿的，就像现在那只撕咬着他靴子的阿尔弗雷德一样，小猫不肯乖乖待在蝙蝠洞，而老管家也抓不住它。  
　　也好，这样他就不是唯一被落下的了，男孩挠了挠小猫的脑袋，换来一声惬意的呼噜。  
　　“因为我们需要有人防止赫特抢先用时间机器逃跑！”通讯器那头传来了布鲁斯的声音。  
　　男孩转头看了看博士，他正在处理选择机和时间机器连接部分的电路。赫特拥有自己的时间机器，但是他们没有时间去找出那个藏身所，塔利亚也无法提供确切的信息。这意味着他们必须冒险让两台时间机器串联上，这样即使赫特使用了时间机器，他们也能在这头阻止他——“破坏时空的稳定性”——尼科尔斯博士的说法。至少这能争取到一些时间。  
　　“我怎么能确定他不是已经使用过了时间机器呢？”达米安问道，虽然直觉告诉他赫特在拿到控制器后应该没有什么行动，但是这个威胁一直在困扰着他。  
　　尼科尔斯博士抬起了头，推了推眼镜：“我想，是因为他害怕未知的改变。所以他才会借用选择机去到一个确定的未来。”  
　　“哈？胆小鬼。”达米安歪了歪脑袋，不屑地说道，“我穿越的时候就不会想那么多。”  
　　“因为你是为了自己重要的人，而赫特，”博士停顿了一下，“他只为了自己。”  
　　达米安犹豫了一会，突然从扶椅上站了起来。“那他就不能算韦恩家族的人。”男孩大声地声明道。

　　“说到家族一员，你真该来看看这个。”迪克的声音从通讯器里传了过来，一种说不清的调侃还是惊讶混合在他的声线里。

××××  
　　  
　　一枚子弹从黑洞洞的枪眼中射了出来，迪克一个纵跃朝着墙后翻滚过去，他一路沿着墙壁退了几步，直到眼前的人射空了手中的武器。  
　　“嗨，我以为我们五分钟前已经分开了。”迪克对着十米开外那个穿着一身蝙蝠侠制服的人笑道，这显然不是一个打招呼的好方法，因为对方掏出了另外两把手枪重新瞄准了迪克。  
　　“我这儿有个拿枪的蝙蝠侠！”他一边躲避着子弹一边对着通讯器调侃着，“希望你们那边能看到些更让人惊讶的！”  
　　  
　　  
　　“如你所愿。”在城市另一头的布鲁斯望向眼前巨大的黑影，另一个身着蝙蝠侠制服的怪人出现在他面前。他看起来就好象注射了过量的变异药剂，让人不禁联想起了贝恩。“Bat-Bane。”这几个单词不自觉的从布鲁斯的嘴边冒了出来，这曾是出现在他梦境中的三个恶魔之一。

　　  
　　这只能证明一件事。  
　　达米安站在最后一个发电站大门前，紧紧地盯着那个从雨后的迷雾里显现出的身影。  
　　“这是蝙蝠侠的新制服吗？”一个熟悉的声音从钢铁的面具下传了出来，一双泛着红光的眼睛让第三个身披蝙蝠侠战袍的男人看起来环绕着恶魔一般的光环。  
　　“Bat-Devil。”达米安咬着牙，“麦克莱恩。”

××××  
　　  
　　“蝙蝠侠再造计划！！”男孩的声音几乎要突破了通讯器所能承载的极限，耳机似乎是要表达抗议地发出了蜂鸣声，“这不可能！”  
　　“谁来跟我解释一下这些到底是什么！？”迪克甩手扔出几个蝙蝠镖，其中一把插在在对方的肩膀上引发了一个小小的爆炸，但是很快那人又重新站了起来，全然不顾肩膀上的伤痛朝着迪克扑了过来。  
　　“那是哥谭警局秘密起草的一个计划。”布鲁斯一边解释，一边翻身跃过了蝙蝠侠贝恩巨大的身躯，反手朝他的脖颈处劈了下去，“Bat-Cop，Bat-Bane和Bat-Devil。用来防止我不在的时候，有人能替代蝙蝠侠的位置。 ”  
　　“但是他们都疯了！”另一个达米安接过了话茬，他和麦克莱恩一直处于僵持的状态，“因为幕后主使是赛门赫特，他剥夺了这些试验品的人格，毁灭了他们的家庭，就为了能让他们能成为真正的‘蝙蝠侠’！”  
　　  
　　“这不可能！”通讯里传来了男孩的吼声，“我阻止了赫特的实验！他被赶出了警局！他不可能继续这个计划！”  
　　“还记得吗，你很难改变一些关键事件的发生。”布鲁斯的声音传了过来，“也许他在别的地方重新策划了这些。”  
　　这句话仿佛触到了达米安的某根神经，他看着眼前的麦克莱恩，似乎回到了一开始和年幼的自己一起作战的时候。你无法改变未来。一个声音在他的脑海里盘旋，震荡，撕扯着他的理智。你所做的一切不过是徒劳。  
　　“告诉我，”他向着那看不见的主宰问道，“怎么做才能改变这一切！？”  
　　“改变你自己。”他父亲的声音从通讯器里传了过来。

××××  
　　  
　　“既然你们人人都对这群怪物这么有研究，那谁来给个建议要怎么对付他们！？”迪克一个助跑窜上墙头，从空中落了下来，抓住Bat-Cop的肩膀，把他背摔在地上。这套攻击他已经重复过两遍了，但是看来收效甚微。这些怪物仿佛嗑了药一般的疯狂。  
　　“不要被打中。”不知道是布鲁斯还是达米安回答了他，通讯器有些杂音，每个人都在自己的战场上忙活。  
　　“真是个好建议。”他扬了扬眉毛，抬头看了看阴云密布的天空，转身朝着发电站的大门跑了过去。一些手持武器的喽罗从远处朝他射击，迪克横扫了一下披风，利索地挡开了这些普通的子弹。“偶尔我也会觉得披风挺不错的。”他笑道，随即射出了钩锁，爬上了他们所站的平台，一个飞腿把这些人扫下了楼。身后不远处，Bat-Cop已经追了上来。  
　　他迅速地一路跑向电厂内，巨大的机器轰鸣声阻碍了身后的追击。他稍稍探出了身子，却引来了一连串的枪击。  
　　“瞧瞧你在往哪儿开枪！”迪克趁机扔出了一些小型爆弹在机房里，他确实很喜欢蝙蝠侠的这些小道具-这多少缓解了披风对他的身手造成的不利影响。在一连串的爆炸下，机器开始发出令人担忧的滋滋声。这时躲在发电机后面已经不是个明智的选择了，他听见了Bat-Cop朝自己跑过来的脚步声，几枚子弹弹射到了发电机上，微弱的电流闪现在金属的机械表面，使得他只能远离这些装置。这让Bat-Cop注意到了他的所在。  
　　在这个冒牌蝙蝠侠朝他进行下一轮射击前，一根蝙蝠钩锁从迪克的手里射了出来，紧紧地缠绕在了他的手腕上。手枪应声而落，怪物踉跄了几步，想要扯开迪克的牵制，却发现钩锁的另一头并不在迪克的手上，一台冒着电流的发电机替代了他的对手。  
　　“要知道，我本来想等打雷的。”迪克从他身后冒了出来，“但这可不是演电影，对吧？”  
　　话音即落，两根金属短棍从他的手里飞了出去，直直地插在了那台发电机上。巨大的爆炸冲击波伴随着电流的噪音把迪克吹飞了出去，他抓住门柱旋转了半圈，稳稳地落在了地面上。  
　　“搞定！”他拍了一下双手，扑了扑沾满了灰尘的披风，“什么都比不上自己的武器！你们那儿怎么样了？”

 

　　布鲁斯没有回答迪克的问话。那个巨大的身影追着他爬上了厂房的屋顶。Bat-Bane可能是三个试验品中身材最巨大的，但这不意味着他的行动就最笨拙，相反，他的速度和爆发力都超越了常人。  
　　布鲁斯随手抄起一块屋顶上的栅板扔了过去，这只阻止了对方大约两秒的行动，五厘米厚度的木板在Bat-Bane轻轻一击下从中间断裂成两半。木头碎片摩擦的嘎吱声让布鲁斯感到背脊后面传来的一丝凉意，就好像他该在另一个时空中被袭击过一样。  
　　“我们是不是在什么地方见过？”巨大的怪物问道，一边扔出了手中的碎片。蝙蝠侠躲闪着，朝着屋顶的另一头翻滚过去，木质的碎片仿佛铁钉一样牢牢地插入了地面。他站起了身子，脚跟一紧，向后挪动着，突然发现身后不远处就是屋顶的边缘。  
　　“小道具都用完了吗？”Bat-Bane的声音里充满了嘲讽之情，他突然加速朝着蝙蝠侠扑了过来。就在他落在布鲁斯刚才站着地方时，脚下一圈屋顶猛地爆裂开来，炸出了一个直径两米的空洞，Bat-Bane失去了重心，他伸出手去想要抓住一点边缘，却被布鲁斯一脚踢中了下颚，笔直地朝着厂房的地面坠落下去。而在他的身体还没完全在冰冷的水泥地上躺平时，布鲁斯借着从空中坠落的加速度，落在了巨怪的胸口上，砸断了他一排肋骨，完成了最后一击。  
　　“我希望这是我们最后一次见面。”暗夜骑士终于发表了这场战斗的第一句也是最后一句感言。

 

　　达米安伸出手抹了一下脸上的血迹。如果说自己有什么已经改变了的话，那就是这具身体。  
　　他突然失去了自我愈合的能力。  
　　一种说不出是欣喜还是担忧的感觉涌了上来。他知道这意味着什么，完全清楚。  
　　这意味着他不再是恶魔交易的一部分了。  
　　这还意味着他将面对一个更难缠的对手。  
　　“我想你不知道自己面对的到底是谁。”麦克莱恩甩了甩流血的胳膊，不一会儿前达米安的蝙蝠镖在上面刻出了一条深深的印记，而现在，除了一点儿血渍，你根本看不出他曾经受过伤。  
　　他母亲的生物科技。  
　　达米安感到自己心跳加速，一种原始的本能告诉他事情的进展不太妙。不，不对，如果他不再拥有那些不属于他的能力，那未来也就会大不一样——只要他能活着从这里回去。  
　　子弹在他的脚边弹射开来，达米安回避着麦克莱恩手里的武器，就现在的情况，这些都能对他造成不小的伤害。唯一值得庆幸的是，麦克莱恩还没有拥有未来的那些高科技装备。  
　　与此相对的，达米安也没有整座城市的协助。  
　　公平公正。  
　　“如果我上次赢过你，这次也没理由输。”达米安猛地就地一滚，瞬间缩短了他和Bat-Devil之间的距离。在麦克莱恩还没有反应过来的时候，男人一个箭步朝他冲了上去。  
　　“什么？”麦克莱恩立刻举起了手中的机关枪，但是这次达米安丝毫没有躲开的意思，他用手护住了头部，一些子弹在他未来科技的凯夫拉装甲上弹了出去，而另一些只在他裸露的皮肤上留下了擦痕。趁着对方犹豫的间隙，达米安甩出了手里的蝙蝠镖，飞镖急速旋转着划破了空气，“砰”地一声准确地插在了枪口上，在和下一枚子弹相遇的时候，从麦克莱恩的手里炸了开来。  
　　达米安抓住了这个时机，一个飞扑带倒了Bat-Devil，把他的脑袋重重地磕在地上。麦克莱恩嘶吼着想要甩开蝙蝠侠，却被达米安反手折断了胳膊。一根钩锁迅速地套在了他的脚踝上，另一头挂在横梁那端，一下子把他倒吊在了空中。  
　　“我想你从来也没有锻炼过自己的格斗技。”他使劲一拉钩锁，让这个怪物升到了更高的空中，“赫特没能进行他那个实验，他并没有充分了解蝙蝠侠一切，你只得到了一个外在的，虚无的形象，而不是蝙蝠侠力量的本身。”  
　　“你作弊了！你根本不可能避开那些子弹！！”麦克莱恩歇斯底里地吼叫着。  
　　达米安低头摸了摸自己的凯夫拉装甲。“是的，”他说，“可跟你比也算不上什么了。”  
　　他终于感到有什么东西永远地从身体里消失了。

××××

　　格兰顿区的地下实验室里，电灯挣扎着忽闪了几下，最后终于清醒过来一样开始正常工作，黑暗的房间里顿时充满了光明。  
　　“他们成功了！”达米安从座椅上跳了下来，使劲拍了一下尼科尔斯博士的背，差点把博士撞到在地上。  
　　“是的，是的。”尼科尔斯博士摸索着掉在地上的眼镜，重新戴好，“我们可冒了很大的风险，如果赫特知道我们用这台机器控制了他的那台……”  
　　“那他就会出现在这里！！”一个令人胆颤的声音突然出现在地下室。阿尔弗雷德猫对着实验室门口的方向发出威胁的呼呼声，达米安的双眼因为惊讶而瞪大了，他紧紧地盯着那群从楼梯上走下来的人。为首的那人有着一张男孩非常熟悉的脸。  
　　赛门赫特。  
　　“我早说过你应该和我合作。”恶魔突然举起手中的枪，在众人还没反应过来的时候，一枚子弹从枪膛里射了出来，这一瞬间，时间仿佛放慢了步伐，就像看慢动作一样，达米安眼睁睁地看着子弹穿过了博士的外套，射进了他的胸口。  
　　“不——！！”他喊了起来，在另一枚子弹朝他射来的同时扑向了旁边巨大的机器，躲进了阴影里。赫特挥了挥手，身后那群打手们立刻四散了开来。透过机器之间的缝隙，罗宾看到阿尔弗雷德也躲在了一个角落里，而博士的身体则一动不动地躺在地上。  
　　“你以为这点小花招就能阻止我吗？！”赫特在选择机的座位旁徘徊，警惕地观察着四周的动向，防止男孩从什么地方向他投掷暗器。他掏出了口袋里的控制器，伸手打开了时间机器的开关，“你以为我不敢用时间机器回到过去吗！？”  
　　“赌的就是你不敢！”达米安猛地从阴影里窜了出来扑向另一边的巨大机器，他嗖嗖嗖地扔出一叠蝙蝠镖，有几枚和呼啸而来的子弹撞击在了一起发出了清脆的金属声，剩下的几枚准确无误地刺入了那些打手的的脖子，鲜血立刻从皮肤下飞溅出来，那些人倒在地上滚作一团。  
　　男孩还没来得及躲进遮蔽物，突然间小腿的刺痛让他一个踉跄失去了平衡。他身子一斜，摔倒在了冰冷的地板上。淡淡的硝烟从赫特手中的枪口上升起，恶魔的嘴角露出一丝微笑，看着眼前的猎物。  
　　“你已经赌输了，罗宾！”赫特一把拉起男孩的披风，把他甩到了扶椅边。  
　　“我还赌了别的事情。”达米安咧开了嘴，露出了他的虎牙。　  
　　话音刚落，地下室的铁门一声巨响，剩下的几个打手顺着声音抬头望去，被突然降临的蝙蝠侠踢了一个正着。赫特惊恐地回过头去，发现身后站着另一个服装怪异的蝙蝠侠。  
　　“你在拖时间——！！”赫特丧心病狂地冲着男孩尖叫着，扣紧了手里的扳机。就在手指按下的一刹那，一个黑色的毛球从角落里嚎叫着扑了上来，一爪子打在了恶魔的脸上，划出三道血淋淋的伤痕。他的胳膊往上抬了一下，子弹擦着男孩的头发飞过，打在身后的地上。男孩一个转身抢过对方手里的枪，把他推到了扶椅上。楼梯上的蝙蝠侠顺势跳了下来，打开了一旁选择机的开关。　　  
　　“你来晚了！”达米安朝着自己吼道。  
　　“别跟自己抱怨！”另一个达米安使劲把赫特按在了选择机的扶椅上，电流在他们之间穿梭着，不断发出噼啪声。  
　　“博士！别装了！快起来！”男孩转过头去对着地上的“尸体”喊道，赫特的眼睛都直了，他看着原本应该死去的尼科尔斯博士从地上爬了起来，朝这边爬了过来。  
　　“你，这……这不可能！”他哆哆嗦嗦地说道。  
　　“未来科技的凯夫拉装甲。”博士破损的外套里露出了一小片红色材质的布料，看起来很像罗宾身上的颜色。  
　　“我只是赌了一把我不会死的可能性！”男孩扯了扯自己身上的普通制服，他冒了个险，他们都冒了一个很大的风险，可是这值了！  
　　“够了！快点传送他！！”蝙蝠侠用力钳制住不停挣扎的赫特，尼科尔斯博士急急忙忙地打开身后一排的开关和计量表。房间里充满了蓝色的电流，爆裂声和机器的轰鸣交织在一起，掩盖住了赫特惊惧的叫喊声。  
　　“你们要干什么——！！”他尖叫了起来，不停地想要从达米安的手掌下挣脱出去。  
　　“把你送到一个设定好的未来！”蝙蝠侠的嘴角向上翘了一下，“人类消失的未来！运气好你能活到地球爆炸！”  
　　“不，你不能——！！不————！！！”  
　　“我不会让那些看不见的力量凌驾于我之上！”达米安吼叫着，声音里充满了坚决，“我不会把命运交付给天上的星星——！！”  
　　赫特凄厉的声音在房间里回荡着，白光笼罩在他的全身，蓝色的电流缠绕在整个座椅上。达米安在最后时刻松开了手，一阵刺耳的啸叫伴随着空气迅速抽离的气旋，赫特仿佛一个幽灵一般在气流中四散开来，最后从实验室里完完全全地消失了。

　　“你怎么敢赌自己不会中弹。”未来的达米安喘着气从地上站了起来，捡起赫特掉落的控制器，伸出手给另一边的自己，“要知道他射杀你的概率比射杀博士大多了。”  
　　“如果我死了，你也就不存在了。”男孩捂着小腿上的伤口，勉强伸展了一下四肢，“你不会带着博士回来，而我也就不会得到那个控制器，这一切就不会发生。你看，这很科学。”  
　　“呸，这一点儿都不科学！”大个子朋友笑了。

××××

　　“你觉得赫特死了吗？”迪克趴在地下室楼梯的栏杆上，专注地看着博士正在时间机器旁边忙活。选择机已经跟着赫特一起消失在了时空中，他说这次穿越的风波影响了时空的连续性，还有一些没人听的懂的专业术语。简而言之，这位未来人最好快点回去，免得节外生枝。  
　　“我们什么时候真正干掉过哪个恶棍了。”男孩兴味阑珊地趴在迪克的旁边，让阿尔弗雷德猫搭在他的脑袋上。他们一起看着那个来自未来的朋友朝他们走了过来。空气里弥漫着一种分别前的焦虑。  
　　“干的漂亮！”迪克伸出手去在他的肩膀上捶了一下，“就算回家只能吃玉米片我也不会抱怨了！”  
　　“能吃玉米片你又怎么会抱怨。”男孩撇了撇嘴，毫不掩饰自己的嘲讽，他抬头看了一眼自己，露出一副毫不在意的神情。“好走不送。”他说，“别像个孩子一样，我还不想看到自己跟自己矫情。”  
　　他语气里假装成熟的腔调让剩下两个人都笑了出来。  
　　“你走了以后，我想了很久。”成年的那个蹲了下来，让自己的视线和男孩保持平行，“当我看到尼科尔斯博士出现的时候，我才意识到，这一切尚未发生的原因——我应该回去。我就是开始，也是结束。”  
　　“可你说过不应该干涉过去。”  
　　“我说过。也许这么一来，我的未来就不存在了，也许我会消失在回去的路上。”他停顿了一下，看着男孩的反应，“但是我想，管他呢。我们都得做一些会改变我们一生的决定。不是吗？”

 

　　“你不进去和他道别？”  
　　地下室外的仓库里，塔利亚依靠在门栏上。“我们上一次合作是什么时候？”她问道。  
　　布鲁斯看了她一眼，“大概是你父亲想要借用达米安身体复活的时候。”  
　　“我不喜欢这些破事总是和家族有关。”她的话语里透着一丝清冷，“真希望你一开始就没有选择和我在一起。”  
　　“我记得第一次见面的时候你说你叫塔利亚海德。”侦探说道。  
　　塔利亚看着他，不知道为什么要在这时提起这事。  
　　“这让我想起了另一个不愿告诉我真名的孩子。”布鲁斯转过身去看着实验室的方向，“我看到他在努力拯救自己和家人……”  
　　“……也许我不该让他的努力白费。”他说。

 

　　实验室里，时空开启的电流声再次充斥着房间。  
　　“快点，我不知道这个通道还能稳定多久！”尼科尔斯博士冲着达米安喊道，蝙蝠侠从楼梯上一个翻身跳了下来，惹得男孩头顶的阿尔弗雷德朝他猛挥爪。  
　　“好好留留你的头发！”男孩想了半天，终于发现忘记了一件重要的事情。  
　　“呸！这话你留着跟自己说去吧！”蝙蝠侠啧了一下嘴，笑了。突然他看到布鲁斯出现在了楼梯口，他的父亲摘下了面罩，两双一模一样的蓝眼睛对视着。  
　　“说点什么，布鲁斯。”迪克用手肘敲了他一下。  
　　“不用告别，很快就会再见。”  
　　达米安抬头看着他的父亲，他知道很多事情并不用通过语言就能表达，达米安朝他挥手示意了一下，按下了控制器上的按钮。  
　　蓝色的电流在房间里流淌着，下一个瞬间，这位未来的蝙蝠侠就从他们的视野里消失了。  
　　  
　　“你觉得他能回到自己的世界吗？”迪克缓缓地回过神来。  
　　达米安白了他一眼：“当然可以，那可是我好么！”  
　　“哦。”他看起来似乎还沉浸在各种想象中。  
　　“迪克。”男孩蹭着黑猫柔软的毛皮，“《回到未来》最后一集讲了什么？”  
　　“那个啊。”迪克一下子清醒了过来，“未来还没有决定。”

 

××××

　　达米安从呛人的烟雾中醒了过来，他记得的最后一个镜头是银色的漩涡和潮水，而现在，东西燃烧的噼啪声和烧焦的气味提醒着他的所在。　  
　　他回到了格兰顿区的地下实验室！  
　　达米安使劲眨了眨眼睛，身边不远处是掉落的氧气面罩。这让他突然意识到自己回到了穿越前的那一刻，他急忙从地上爬了起来，双面人二代的身体仍然掩埋在被倒塌的机器和墙壁下，而身为人质的婴儿还躺在他旁边的扶手椅上。  
　　但是没有尼科尔斯博士。  
　　他一个箭步冲上前去，在屋顶垮塌的瞬间抱走了孩子。身后，燃烧着的的屋梁和杂物加速了火势的蔓延，房间里已经不剩多少可供呼气的空气了。达米安最后看了一眼这些设备，确信房间里再也没有其他人，转身冲出了屋子。  
　　和他离开前完全一样。  
　　不，也许他根本就没有离开过。  
　　掉落的氧气面具，哈，他只是吸入了小丑毒素做了一个梦而已。  
　　什么，都没有改变。  
　　达米安深深地吸了一口新鲜空气，让自己平静下来。这才是现实，令人沮丧的现实。  
　　他打开了通讯器，调到了警用频率，他不能让自己被一个梦境影响，他才是这个时代的蝙蝠侠。  
　　“你听到了吗，戈登。”他说，“一切都结……”  
　　“为什么你还要用通讯器？”一个女声突然冒了出来，达米安一惊，险些捏碎手里的机器。  
　　芭芭拉站在他的面前，身后还有看起来刚刚赶到的警员们。  
　　对，站在他面前。  
　　“戈登……你的轮椅呢？”他第一次这么张口结舌的和芭芭拉说话。  
　　“什么轮椅？”她看起来还是一副气势凌人的架势，“你再晚点出来我们就要撞门进去了！”  
　　达米安环视了一下四周，有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，“小丑的毒雨呢？你已经散播了解毒剂？！”  
　　“我替气候控制局重新编了程，下次不会再发生这种事情了！”她有点愤恨地回答说，“你还好吧？”  
　　我不知道。他在心里这么回答说，有些问题卡在了他的喉咙口，他想要知道答案，却又怕听到结果。  
　　“布鲁斯和迪克呢？”他终于鼓起了勇气，如果不是有面罩的帮忙，芭芭拉就会看到他飘忽不定的眼神。  
　　“为什么你不自己回庄园看看他呢。”芭芭拉看起来更加的疑惑了，她放低了声音以免被自己的同事听到，“你知道我们今晚会在韦恩庄园吃饭，你不会忘了今天是新年第一天吧。”  
　　老天！达米安现在才觉得好像做梦一样。  
　　“你没事吧？”芭芭拉凑近了一点，她看起来比记忆中的更年轻，漂亮。  
　　“我一定是吸了点小丑的笑气。”他长长的舒了口气，终于露出一个笑容，“我想我需要一点解药。不过在此之前……”  
　　他把手中的婴儿递给了前来救助的警员，然后给了芭芭拉一个拥抱。  
　　“新年快乐！”  
　　“新年快乐！”


End file.
